


Fire Emblem: Avatar of Legend

by MinMaxFanfics (minmaxworks)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmaxworks/pseuds/MinMaxFanfics
Summary: Approximately five years has passed since Chrom and his Shepherds ended the cycle of the threat of Grima, with Robin sacrificing herself in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to slay Grima for good. Naga warned Robin of this, and she still went with it, but Chrom remembered that if her bonds were strong, and strong they were, she would remain. Ever since that day, Chrom, together with his younger sister Lissa, his two children, Lucina and Morgan, and his retainer Frederick have been working tirelessly to rebuild Ylisse as well as helping reparation efforts in Regna Ferox, Valm, and even Plegia. Despite this, Robin hasn't showed signs of her existence or reemergence since that fateful day, but Chrom and everyone that Robin has bonded with hasn't lost hope despite five years passing. Chrom makes his annual visit to Regna Ferox to witness if the arena battle that will decide if Flavia or Basilio will be the reigning Khan, he also inquires from his old allies if they've heard anything of late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't played Fire Emblem: Awakening, this will obviously spoil major parts because of some mentions or references to the plot. Also, the canon for this fanfic follows that Robin married Chrom, and has an A Rank with every possible support, hence the 'strong bond'. Also all paralogues were done with the 'best outcome' so when this work references FE: Awakening, kindly assume that the paralogues have been cleared with the best outcome/result :)
> 
> I will be releasing chapters twice a week as best I can!  
> This is also my first fanfic, so criticism is very welcome ^_^

"Father, there are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know..."

Chrom groaned as he woke up from his nap "Is it daylight already?"  
"Yes it is, milord. Your tent is the only one that remains unpacked." Frederick replied. "We should proceed to Regna Ferox while the sun is up."  
Chrom immediately stood up. "...Lissa woke up before I did?" He exclaimed.

Lucina chuckled. "Aunt Lisa is definitely doing her best to really carry the weight of the title of 'Exalt'."  
Chrom sighed and shook his head. "If only she decided to start working on that before I relinquished that title to her..."  
"Hmph. Well if you did that SOONER you wouldn't be whining about it now, would you?" Lissa exclaimed as she joined in on the conversation.

Chrom began packing his things while Frederick began packing his tent. Morgan was already by the campfire, cooking a rabbit he and Lucina hunted in the morning.  
"Ah. You're finally up, father! I saved you two rabbits. I was a bit hungry so I took one from your share...I hope you don't mind." Morgan said as he lowered his head.  
"That's quite alright." Chrom said as he sat down and took a bite. "I'm glad you don't share an aversion to game meat like Frederick does."  
Morgan laughed. "Well, Frederick did say that she practically inhaled bear meat when you first camped with her. I guess it shouldn't come to a surprise."  
"Yeah...I should've actually expected that." Chrom replied.

Chrom took Robin's journal from his satchel and began reading through it.

_Gods...has it been that long? The only thing you knew was my name, your own name, strategy, and battle. Even then, you never failed to surprise me.  
...I hope you continue to. Just...come back to us, please. The realm is at peace, all it needs is its heroine so that its people can be proud of it. _

"Milord. All of us are ready to move." Frederick said as he put the last of Chrom's belongings on Chrom's horse.  
Chrom wolfed down the last of the meal his son prepared. "Let's not waste time then. Onward to Regna Ferox!"

As they approached the high walls of the border fort of Regna Ferox, Chrom began to smile.

 _Heh. This place again. No matter how many times I pass through here, I'll never forget what transpired here. I was nearly turned into a pin cushion._  
_Sumia swooped in and saved my life. Honestly, many of us, even you, thought that we would end up together. As timed passed though, that thought_  
_passed and...well, here I am with your daughter and son._

Raimi welcomed Chrom with a big grin on her face. "Here for the usual, I see?"  
"That we are, and well, more actually." Chrom replied. "I see the guard is quite lively. Unusual to see this many guards."  
"Well, even with Grima gone from this world, the realm still doesn't have its shortage of bandits." Raimi replied.  
"The dastards!" Lucina exclaimed. "They don't have to resort to crime anymore!"  
"They know that, milady." Frederick interrupted. "But that won't stop them. Unfortunately, that's the one thing that won't change."  
Morgan smiled. "Fortunately, we and the Shepherds are here to protect the realm! Not just us, either!"  
Lissa nodded in agreement. "You'd be surprised, Lucina. Plegia even reached out to us to provide some of their finest wyvern riders to protect our borders."  
"I...still don't trust them. Especially with...that witch in charge." Lucina shook her head.  
Chrom firmly put his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Your mother knew that. When we took her, your mother was very cautious, but she acted accordingly, no matter how foul smelling Aversa's history was."  
Frederick nodded as well. "I was very wary of her, but Robin did put me at ease eventually. Aversa has done good by us quite recently actually. She taught our mages and healers how to ward off dark magic.

Raimi coughed. "As much as I'd want to reminisce on past events, I believe Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio are waiting for you?"  
Chrom and his companions bowed. "My apologies. We'll make our way to Castle Ferox."

Khan Flavia was nowhere to be found in the throne room. Khan Basilio's voice could be heard thundering through the windows.

Instead, Lon'qu received Chrom and the others. "My apologies, Commander Chrom. Khan Flavia is busy with some...menial matters.  
Khan Basilio is giving the speech before the match begins."  
"That's quite alright." Chrom replied. "Do we wait for them, or...?"  
"That won't be necessary". Flavia said. "Sorry. I had to sign off some trade permits that Say'ri sent me a few days ago."  
  
Flavia gestured Chrom to follow her. Chrom knew what this meant.  
  
"You all go on ahead. I just need to discuss something briefly with the Khan." Chrom said.  
Frederick raised his eyebrow slightly but bowed. "As you wish, milord." Lon'qu then escorted them out of the castle, and into the arena, save for Chrom and Flavia.  
Khan Flavia led Chrom to her study. "I received your letter and I began searching the ruins where the Fel Dragon fell."  
"I apologize for asking you to search there again. We searched elsewhere and I wanted to not waste time again this year so I needed some help." Chrom replied. "Did you find anything?"

Khan Flavia nodded and opened a chest next to her desk. "We expected what we found before. The usual nothings and maybe some scavengers, but we came across this."  
Chrom was given a Levin Sword and his eyes opened wide. "...Is it hers?" He asked.  
"We can't be too sure. Most scavengers we encounter aren't armed, and when they are, it's usual with bronze and iron weapons, but not specially made weapons like this one." Flavia replied.  
"I don't want to hope too much, but this is definitely something." Chrom smiled. "It can be anyone's, but it's a big chance that it's my wife's. She always loved using that damn sword."  
Flavia smirked and began bringing out a bunch of reports. "We scouted the nearby areas for any trails left behind by this, but ultimately, we lost any hint or scent of it."  
Chrom sighed and shook his head. "Damn it. One step forward, and a bigger wall stands in our way."

  
"You really are hopeless without her." Flavia chuckled. "Use your head, Chrom. An item such as this is very valuable, and pricey. It catches attention. Who do you think would glitter at the sight of this?"  
Chrom snapped his fingers as he realized who Flavia was talking about. "Anna! Of course! She also has a wide area of connections! Maybe she knows someone who perhaps sold this Levin Sword or at least saw who used to wield it!"  
"There you go." Flavia winked. "Anyway, the match is about to begin. We should really move on."  
"Right." Chrom replied with a smile. "This can wait."

 

Chrom nearly teared up as he grasped the Levin Sword.

 

_Finally...after five years, we have a lead! It can be nothing, but for now, it's something! I hope this is yours, Robin. Or at the very least, I hope this trail doesn't end here..._

 


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom finally has a potential lead on Robin: the Levin Sword. Flavia's team searched the area where Grima fell, and they found a Levin Sword, Robin's signature weapon. While it can potentially be anyone's Levin Sword, if anyone can find out who, it's the Secret Seller, Anna.

This year, Khan Basilio's representatives were the victors, which means he is the reigning Khan.

"That is an outcome I expected. I really miss your wife, Chrom." Flavia sighed. "She would've been the victor."  
Chrom smiled. "I miss her too. Was Basilio the reigning Khan last year as well?"  
Flavia nodded with an irritated face. "Yes, and the year before that. But the two years before that I was reigning Khan, and my representatives got lucky."

"I'm glad you two followed aunt Lissa's suggestion and make the fights non-lethal." Lucina smiled. "The crowd is still happy and nobody dies."  
"It was quite the old habit we picked up fighting alongside you." Flavia replied. "I had to convince Basilio here to make it a rule."  
"It was so much different back then, milady." Frederick chuckled. "Dare I say you might've killed your own father if you didn't hold back."  
Lucina shook her head and turned away in embarassment. "I-I didn't hold back! I knew when to stop so that father could recuperate!"  
Chrom smirked. "So you DID hold back. Trust me though, back then I was definitely lacking some oomph."  
"Lucky for you Robin brought me along for that fight." Lissa pouted. "Also lucky for you she knew to stock up on vulneraries!"

_Yeah. We were outnumbered, under-equipped, and perhaps out-skilled. You still found a way to pull us through, and all without killing anyone._  
You took much more than I did. Even Frederick was surprised, what with you just equipped with your robes. You always stood in front of me whenever someone fought me.

"I win again, Flavia." Basilio bragged. "What the hell, it was a good fight!"  
Flavia sighed. "Yes. I guess drinks are on me this time."  
Basilio patted Lucina on the head. "Shame you couldn't be my representative this time. You would've made that fight a lot faster."  
"Perhaps. Congratulations on the victory, Basilio, but we must be going." Chrom bowed. "There are important matters for us to attend to."  
Basilio stood in Chrom's way. "Let you leave with nary a sip of wine?! Over my big brown Feroxi arse!"  
Flavia drew her sword. "Listen now, Basilio. I just happened to sharpen my sword the other day and your beard is...a tad untidy. Should I trim it???"  
"U-umm...wait. I saw you sneak a sip awhile ago." Basilio began to sweat. "...F-fine! Just point that sword somewhere else! Some other time, Chrom. I owe you and the Shepherds."  
Chrom nodded and left with the rest.

They began making their way to a village to the northeast, which Anna made as a base of operations for her trade business. Chrom briefed everyone on what Flavia told him.

"Lucina, do you remember this?" Chrom asked as she gave her the Levin Sword.  
Lucina's eyes as well as Morgan's opened wide at the sight of it. "This...mother used this! Is this hers?!"  
Morgan took the Levin Sword and gave it a few swings and even lit a few sparks. "It's very well maintained, and seldom used. This could be mother's!"  
Morgan grasp the Levin Sword that was passed down from Robin. "...it has to be."  
"And this is why we are paying Anna a visit? She might know who owned this?" Frederick inquired. "Or perhaps she knows someone who might've spotted this before?"  
Lissa nodded. "Yes, yes that's what Chrom said, you big oaf. Are you losing your hearing as years pass, Frederick???"  
Frederick blushed slightly.  "I am not, milady."

A hand axe barely misses Chrom's horse. "Stop wer you are and cough up yer valuables!"  
The party is surrounded by a large party of bandits. Their leader approaches Chrom with a silver axe. "Well, well, looky here. It's Chrom, the Shepherd."  
"Exalt Lissa of Ylisse." A female bandit closes in on Lissa with her axe extended. "Looks like we hit the jackpot, boss!"  
Frederick's horse made a violent turn and kicked the female bandit out cold. "Looks like you forgot to pick a God and pray!" Frederick brandished his spear and swiped a handful of bandits as he dismounted.  
"Lucina! Morgan! On my mark!" Chrom drew his sword as well and charged at the leader. "Hragh!"  
The bandit leader just barely blocked Chrom's attack. "You're mine, you cretin!" Morgan blasts the axe of his hand with a powerful Elthunder spell.  
"Challenging the fates, are we?" Lucina leaps high and knocks out the bandit leader from above. "Hmph. Pathetic."  
Bandits appear from the shadows of the trees and attempt to kill Lissa. "Liz!" Chrom exclaimed.  
Lissa gracefully dodges the attacks. "Bolganone!" The blast threw the bandits around and knocked them out. "I'm an Exalt, Chrom. I'm not the softy I used to be."  
The other bandits ran away in fear. "Good. I don't want to stain this forest with bandit blood. Now speak, you." Chrom approached the subdued bandit leader.  
"What's there to say, ye posh scum. 'Am just another lad making easy money." The bandit leader replied and spat at Chrom. "A've got not'n to say to ye."  
Chrom knees the bandit leader hard in the face. "I was having a good day until you ruined it. That won't matter. Anna will deal with you."  
  
Screams were heard from the direction the bandits were escaping.  
"What the..." Lucina turned around. "Father, I'll go look."  
Morgan ran with Lucina. "I'll come with you!"

They caught up with the bandits. Most were unconscious. One was slightly wounded and barely awake. Around them they could see signs of magic being used.  
Morgan investigated while Lucina questioned the lone bandit. "What happened here!" The bandit looked up at Lucina with fear in his eyes.  
"Listen, if you cooperate, perhaps Anna will be willing to be lenient, but you must speak!" Lucina helped the bandit stand up.  
"...a mage. A...very skilled mage. Took us by surprise." The bandit replied. "She was a monster." The bandit cowered in fear and could speak no longer.  
Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa caught up, with the captured bandits in tow. "What happened here?" Chrom asked.  
"Some one took out the escaping bandits for us." Morgan replied. "Somehow they all survived."  
One of the bandits woke up and spoke. "She...she's still here. She asked for the boss while she was...fighting us."

Sounds could be heard coming from the tall grass nearby. Morgan immediately casted a potent Arcwind spell on the tall grass. "Show yourself!"  
"Hryaaa!" A Thoron bolt zapped through. Lissa was able to cast an enhanced ward to protect everyone, including the bandits.  
Morgan casted Arcwind one more time, finally forcing the woman out of her hiding place. "Found you!" Frederick threw a javelin at her direction, grazing her shoulder.  
In retaliation, she threw an Arcthunder at Frederick, but was again protected by Lissa. The woman was wearing a hooded robe, and she was clutching the wound left by Frederick.  
"Stop! We are not your enemy!" Chrom pleaded but kept his hand near Falchion. "We can talk this out!"  
The woman was going to cast another spell but Lucina interrupted her and kicked her in the gut. "Stop this at once!"  
The hood revealed the woman's face. Her silver hair made everyone freeze in disbelief.

Lucina was the closest to the woman, and she began to tear up.  
_...M-mother? Is it...really you???_

While her clothes were unrecognizable, her features do match Robin. Morgan, Chrom, and Lucina slowly approached Robin. Frederick was still cautious, and keeping an eye on the bandits.  
"Urgh...why are you up to? If you're gonna kill me just do it already." Robin said. "I can't believe people are actually helping bandits."  
Chrom approached. "We aren't helping these bandits. We just refuse to kill them, and we are turning them over to the prisonmaster not far from here."

_Does she not remember us?? Gods...it has to be you. It has to be!_

"You're hurt. We should get you healed up." Chrom moved closer cautiously. "Please, trust us. We aren't going to hurt you anymore."  
"F-fine...just don't...do anything....funny...." Robin fainted and fell, but Morgan and Lucina were able to catch their mother.  
"Aunt Lissa! Come quick! Her wounds need mending!" Morgan panicked and began to cry. "Stay with us, mother!"

The usually calm and collected Lissa was suddenly back to her childlike self years ago as she began to tear up while she mended Robin's wounds.  
Chrom noticed his engagement ring still on Robin's hand. "It has to be you, but why don't you remember us?"  
"Milord." Frederick interrupted Chrom. "I think we should bring these bandits to Anna's. Also I think she'll have the supplies we need to treat Robin."  
Chrom nodded. "R-right. I'll put her up on my horse. Lucina, take the lead."  
Lucina nodded and was still in a bit of panic. Morgan wouldn't leave Chrom and Robin's side while he escorted them.

They arrived at Anna's village. Anna immediately noticed a wounded Robin. "Oh my gods...is that..?"  
Chrom interrupted Anna. "She needs medicine, and healing, quick!"  
Anna nodded. "R-right. Bring her to my villa. Just leave those bandit scum to the prisonmaster."

Frederick brought the bandits while Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, and Lissa tended to Robin.  
"And so my treasure finds her way to me once again..." A familiar voice breaks the silence. "Dammit, Robin. Why must you be so unrefined for our reunion?"  
"M-Mirabelle?!" Lissa was shocked to see her old friend. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were at Themis!"  
"My father tasked me to secure a trade agreement with Anna here." Mirabelle began cleaning Robin's wounds. "It was chance that I'm still here when you arrived."

While the took caught up, Chrom could only watch from a distance.

_It's good to see you alive and quite well, but...gods what do I even say?_

Robin woke up and only in slight pain, but in better shape than she was moments ago. "W-where?"  
Mirabelle gently lowered Robin's head. "Stay. I'm still bandaging that cut on your shoulder."  
"There. Now you can move." Mirabelle pouted. "Honestly, Robin, I thought I taught you proper etiquette."

Lissa smiled as she watched Mirabelle leave. "Robin? We're at the Merchant's Hideout. It's a village east of Regna Ferox."  
"Regna Ferox? Gods. I'm definitely lost..." Robin sat up slowly. "I guess I should thank you for keeping your word. Um...how should I adress you?"  
Chrom approached and replied before Lissa could. "This is Lissa. She is my younger sister and Exalt of Ylisse."  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Strange. I always thought the elder one should be the holder of such a high title."  
"Do you...not remember us?" Lucina held Robin's hands tightly.  
Robin looked at all their faces. "I...no I can't say I do. How do you know who I am? I don't recall mentioning my name once."  
Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer. "We're family, mother. I'm your son, Morgan. Lucina here is my sister, your daughter."  
"....WHAT?!" Robin exclaimed. "Th-that...how?!"  
Chrom pointed at her hand. "That's my ring."  
"I don't know who owns this ring, but I know it's of Ylissean design. The crest is a dead giveaway. That's why I was traveling to Ylisse in the first place." Robin replied.  
"You were...going to Ylisse?" Lucina asked.  
"Yes. One day I woke up on some field. I don't know why or how I got there, but this is the first thing that stood out." She showed them the ring. "I asked villages nearby and they told me the crest on the ring is that of Ylisse."  
"So you wanted to go to Ylisse in search for answers, is that it?" Chrom asked.  
"Precisely. Now I have even more questions..." Robin sighed. "I have two kids...and I'm married to...you??"  
Lucina and Morgan laughed, while Chrom blushed. "You make that sound like that's a bad thing!"  
"Well...I did trust my life to you and you did deliver on your promise." Robin stood up. "I guess you can't be completely lying."  
Morgan gave Robin her Levin Sword. "Mother, does this belong to you?"  
"Ah yes, my trusty Levin Sword." Robin smiled and sheathed it. "I must've dropped it when I was at that dreadful dragon remains. Damn scavengers caught me off guard I had to run."  
Morgan and Lucina hugged their mother, even though she couldn't remember who she was to them. She slowly and gently put her hands on both her heads. "...You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
Lucina nodded while she wiped her tears. "Yes, mother!" Morgan interrupted. "But you have explaining to do yourself, too!"  
Robin smiled. "I guess I do, but first I need to...search for answers."

Chrom noticed something absent on Robin's hand. "Wait. The mark of the Fell Dragon...it's gone!"  
Robin was confused. "The mark of the what now?"  
"...It's just that...you had a dreadful mark on your hand before." Chrom smiled a bit. "It's not there anymore."  
"Is that so?" Robin blushed as she realized Chrom is holding her hand. "...Is my hand that appealing to you that you must stare at it so intently?"  
Chrom let go of it swiftly. "....My apologies."

_...So this blue haired man is my supposed husband? And these two are my kids? Great. Now I have more questions that I started with, but at least I'm no longer alone..._

"Is there really nothing you remember, milady?" Frederick asked. "There has to be something in that brilliant tactician mind of yours."  
Robin shrugged. "I just began reading what was supposedly my old diary. This handwriting is definitely mine, but it's not ringing any bells at all."  
"...There is one thing though." Robin held Chrom's hand tightly. "...I can definitely feel...something. It is very strong. I feel like I can take on the whole world if I'm next to you. It's like I can be more than what I am if I'm with you."  
Chrom began to tear up. "That's akin to what you've told me before...You told me that together, we can be our better selves, and that...if either of us fell, we'd be there to pick each other up."  
"That's...such a funny thing to say..." Robin blushed even more. "But I guess if we had a bond that strong, I guess that can't be too farfetched."  
Everyone smiled upon hearing those words. "I still believe we have that same strong bond. I just have to help you remember that feeling." Chrom replied.  
"I guess so." Robin let go of his hand and smiled.

 

_I guess I'm more than who I think I am. I can't believe I can't even remember my own kids, my own husband._  
_Then again, what...caused me to forget? What happened to me?_  
 _What did....I do?_


	3. The Unwavering Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom encountered Robin after apprehending a group of bandits. Another mystery however arises, much like their very first encounter with Robin years ago, Robin lost her memories, but there are faint signs of them still remaining within her. Robin and the rest move to Ylisse, where hopefully Robin can regain her memories, and perhaps get some answers.

En route to Ylisse, the party camp in a safe area to rest. Chrom and Robin spar, with Lucina and Morgan watching them.

"Agh!" Robin tripped while trying to dodge Chrom's attack and fell.  
_Darn it. I tripped again.  
_"It's alright mother!" Morgan cheered. "You can do it!"

 _Chrom is faster than me, but I can hit much more accurately than he does...I just need an opening!!!  
_Robin charges at Chrom with fast attacks, hoping for Chrom to be careless for a split second.

 _Oh boy. This again. She knows she can't beat my speed...so she's trying to open my defenses._  
Chrom dodges and occasionally blocks Robin's attacks, but is slowly losing advantage.

 _There it is!_  
Robin executes a horizontal cut, hitting Chrom's hand. "Huff...huff...damn you're fast..."  
"Now I'm angry!" Chrom exclaims before he uses his trademark move by jumping in the air. "How about this!"

Suddenly, Robin remembered where she's seen that move before. Chrom and 'Marth' dueled and both used the same move against each other.  
"Predictable!" Robin remembered a weak point of the attack and fluidly counterattacks after parrying it.  
"Urgh!" Chrom falls and slowly stands up. "Blast. That was some fine swordsmanship, Robin."

Robin slumped and sat on the ground out of exhaustion. Lucina handed Chrom and Robin a towel, while Morgan brought water.  
"...is that what you called me before too? After we got married?" Robin asked while she recuperated.  
"O-of course not!" Chrom blushed. "...It's just...you can't remember, so...I thought it would be inappropriate if I did."  
Robin smiled. "I appreciate it, dear. However, these two are my kids, and you are obviously their father. It's simple math. Wasn't the ritual 'till death do us part? I'm not dead, am I?"  
Lucina and Morgan stared at Chrom. _Why the hell are they giving me that look?!_ "Thankfully you aren't, but still...we were...quite at odds at each other even when we got married."  
"Is that so?" Robin stood up refreshed. "I'm curious, how did we...start having a relationship? What sparked it?"  
"Oh! I remember this story, mother!" Lucina began jumping out of excitement. "Father never told me, but you did! Apparently, you were in the bathing tent, and he-"  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!!!" Chrom knelt in front of Robin, knowing how it turned out last time.  
Robin blushed and refused to look at Chrom. "You...YOU WALKED INTO THE WOMEN'S BATHING TENT?!?!?!"  
She was about to punch him, like Sumia did in Regna Ferox before, but she stopped midway and kissed him on the forehead. "You are a hopeless dastard, aren't you."  
Chrom couldn't answer as he was still embarrassed. Lucina and Morgan chuckled and left their parents alone.

_Sigh...he really is a ditz. Him? A prince? He surely doesn't have that...aura around him. Then again, I was mistaken for a man several times when my hood was up.  
I guess I don't really qualify as a 'lady' in the eyes of many. I wonder what really made him choose me?_

The party rested, and at the break of dawn, they continued their journey back to Ylisse.

"C-Chrom!" Lissa yelled. "Look! The village over there!"  
They could see smoke from the distance. "We should help them!" Frederick reared his horse and galloped ahead.  
"W-wait!!" Morgan gestured Lucina to follow him. "Drat. Let's go, sis!"

The party caught up to Frederick who defeated a handful of bandits. "Bandits, milord. They carry the same flag as the leader we encountered two days ago!"  
"Don't kill them. They'll answer for their crimes." Chrom replied. "Liz! Tend to the wounded. Lucina, Morgan, Frederick, with me!"  
"H-hey! What about me?!" Robin angrily asked. "Don't think I'm just gonna stand here and watch these helpless people and do nothing!"  
"No! I can't risk your life! Not after-" Chrom was interrupted by an explosion from the town hall. Suddenly, a bandit jumped from the roof of a house, aiming for Chrom.  
"Yer head will fetch a fine price! Ryaaagh!!!!" Robin rushed to Chrom's side and nudged him out of the way. "Wha-?!"  
"If you didn't yell, you actually might've done it." Robin brought her tome out. "THORON!!!!"  
The lightning bolt shocked the bandit out of consciousness and destroyed his axe. "And what about you? You're risking yours. You're still my husband, Chrom."  
Chrom noticed Robin was bleeding on her shoulder. "R-Robin, you're bleeding!"  
"Quiet, you!" Robin took her Levin Sword and pointed its tip at her wounded shoulder. "If you don't let me go with you, I'll really force you to stay here. Even if it means harming myself to convince you to."

_Dammit, dear! Now's not the time for heroics! I hate to admit, but we could really use your help..._

"Fine! If that wound gets any worse however, you WILL retreat." Chrom looked at Robin with a concerned face. "Promise me that at least."  
Robin smirked. "Fair enough."

True enough, Chrom and the rest really did need her help. While Chrom, Frederick, and Lucina easily dispatched the bandits, Morgan had difficulty taking on the armored bandits and archers by himself.  
With her mother's help, Morgan was able to dispatch a lot of the bandits that Chrom, Frederick, and Lucina had a hard time with.  
Soon, the remaining bandits surrendered.  
  
"We already have your leader." Lucina pointed her sword at the 'captain' of the bandits. "Go to Merchant's Hideout. If you don't within three days, you'll have bounties on your heads."  
"B-but...that's all the way past Regna Ferox!" The bandit captain pleaded. "It'll be difficult getting there in three!"  
"Well...would you rather you let the villagers here pass justice on you?" Morgan pointed at the angry residents. "They are out for blood, you know."  
The bandit shook his head. "....Ok. We'll go to Merchant's Hideout. H-how will we know we'll be safe when we get there?"  
Frederick smirked. "Bold of you to claim you'll be 'safe' when you get there. Regardless, you have only two options, die here, or go to Merchant's Hideout where you MIGHT live to see another day as lawful citizens."

The bandits made their way towards Anna's village. Robin was looking at the village and its residents.

_It's nice to see that nobody was killed. A few injured, but no one sustained any serious injuries.  
This...this is a familiar feeling. Did I...did I experience this before?_

Chrom approached Robin. "Heh. This reminds me of when we first met."  
"Is that so?" Robin inquired. "What, was I one of these helpless villagers?"  
"No." Chrom shook his head. "We found you at some open plain near a village. You had no memories, save for my name. Frederick wanted to question you in a nearby village, which happened to be under bandit attack."  
"Lucky I came across you, then." Robin smiled.  
"Actually, we were the lucky ones." Chrom looked at Robin. "If it was just me, Liz, and Frederick, some might've been hurt badly, or worse. You had a chance to run, but instead, you came to our side and helped us."

_That one decision you made years ago changed the fate of this land forever. If you ran, things would've ended much differently._

"Well, lucky for you, I was too stubborn to just be a bystander." Robin grinned. "I guess some things don't change."  
Robin suddenly began to feel faint. "...I...I think I...underestimated...."  
"ROBIN!" Chrom yelled as he caught his wife as she fell. "HEY! OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
"Not...so loud. I'm fine....I just need...to....rest..." Robin replied as she fainted.  
"Dammit! LIZ!!!!!" Robin called for his sister. "She needs help!"  
Lissa immediately ran to Robin and Chrom. The villagers also tasked their priest to tend to their saviors. 

Come nightfall, Lissa approached Chrom with a smile on her face.  
"She'll be fine, Chrom." Lissa wiped the sweat off her forehead. "The wound didn't get any worse. It's just that the bleeding AND the exhaustion got to her at the same time."  
"I can't lose her, Liz. Not again." Chrom looked at Lissa with intensity. "Not after all those years..."  
Lissa was still calm and collected. "Chrom, trust in me and the priest. I consulted him and we both came to the agreement that she'll be fine. She just needs some rest."  
"...If you say so..." Chrom calmed down slightly. "I apologize for being so riled up."  
"Heh. How couldn't you?" Lissa replied. "It's nice to see your wife again, isn't it?"

Before he could reply, Lissa went back to keep an eye on Robin. Lucina stepped out for some fresh air.  
"Don't worry, father. Mother is tough." Lucina comforted Chrom. "She's gone through worse. Much worse."  
Chrom sighed. "I should get some sleep before I too faint from all this."

Chrom walked to the inn.

 _Mother...I'm glad you are with us again. I hope you...forgot about what I tried to do to you._  
I know it was for father's sake...but it was still matricide. You forgave me, but...  
How can I still be your loving daughter after all that?

Lucina began to cry. Morgan sat beside her and patted her shoulder.  
"Same old thoughts again?" Morgan asked. "I'm sure she'd forgive you again, even now. Isn't that what parents do?"  
"Honestly...I don't know." Lucina wiped the tears off her face. "I feel her warmth...but I still feel the guilt of what I tried to do."

"Well, if you're gonna go confess that to her, I'll go with you, how about that?" Morgan smiled and wiped the rest of Lucina's tears.  
Lucina smiled. "Thanks, Morgan. I don't want to look at mother like this."


	4. Fell-Blooded Exalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to Ylisse, the party encounter a bandit raid and save the village. Robin is wounded, but it's nothing Lissa can't handle. Meanwhile, despite having five years pass, Lucina still feels the guilt of attempting to kill Robin to save Chrom. It becomes more complex now because Robin revealed earlier that she has lost many of her memories. Morgan comforts her sister while they make their way back to Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note that for the game's event of choosing to accept Lucina's choice or to refuse it, I chose to accept it. I couldn't harm my own daughter ><

The group arrived at the Shepherd Headquarters in Ylisse, with everyone sharing the same shock, awe, and relief that Robin has been found and is well.  
"Looks like ol' teach ain't the only one with tenure!" Vaike smirked as he greeted Robin. "Good to see the brains of the group back and alive!!!"  
Sumia approached Robin and tears and gave her a flower charm. "Robin!!! I-I-I made this for you in case you came back! I'm glad you did!"  
"Ahem. I believe some modicum of silence would be more fitting for our tactician's recuperation." Miriel made some space for Robin. "It would not bode well if some misfortune befell you now."

_So...these people do know me. It's like what Chrom told me on the way here. I am very important not just to him, but to the Shepherds.  
I've always had the knack for tactics, but I didn't know it was good enough to have this much of an impact..._

Robin sat down and drank some water. She noticed a portion of the shelf labeled 'Robin's Journals'  
"How convenient. This should help me get some answers." Robin said as she started to read through them.  
"Getting your memories back, I see." Chrom smiled. "You were always the hardest worker among all of us, you know?"  
"So I've read." Robin glanced at Chrom. "Apparently you didn't really need me in all the battles, but I was too valuable to just standby and watch."

"WHERE IS SHE?! HOW DARE SHE MAKE ME WAIT THIS LONG!" Someone yelled as door as slammed open.  
"ROBIN! THERE YOU ARE!" A red-haired girl approached Robin angrily. "HOW DARE YOU! Y-YOU IDIOT!"  
She began to cry and punch robin lightly and repeatedly. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK! YOU JUST GO OFF AND DO YOUR SAME OLD HEROICS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STICK YOUR NECK OUT FOR US?!"  
"Now now, Severa, I think that's...a bit much. Robin needs to rest." Cordelia consoled Severa. "It's great to see you again, Robin. If you want, I can help you catch up later. I just need to do a supply run. Elixirs are running low."  
"Oh, umm....please, don't bother yourself for my sake." Robin was confused, but thankful. "And...I'm sorry, Severa."  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN, ALWAYS APOLOGIZING. URGH, WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A GOOD PERSON?! Severa began to cry again. "B-but you're not as good as my mother. She's perfect."  
The two head out, leaving Robin alone to her journals.

_Hmm...so I my tactician role played an important part of a conflict between Ylisse and Plegia? Wow. I didn't know the two were at each others throats before. It's so peaceful now.  
Hello, what's this? Ah. It's a tactical plan for a battle. Save Emmeryn at all costs. She sounds important..._

"Hey Chrom, who's Emmeryn?" Robin asked. "She sounds very...important."  
Chrom turned around and looked worried. "Oh, ermm...she's my elder sister."

_Oh gods. I can't open those wounds again...Dammit. I have to change the subject, fast!_

"Really?" Robin replied. "She can't be just your sister, I mean..."  
Robin clutched her chest. "I...I feel so much pain just remembering her name...and the pages after this part a torn up. Did...did something bad happen??"  
"You failed and she lost her life for it." A woman's voice answered for Chrom. "You tried your hardest, but it wasn't enough I'm afraid."  
"I....I WHAT?!" Robin shut the book and threw it at the wall. "I...I failed...Chrom's sister...she must've been the exalt at the time...."  
  
_That must've been why the pages were torn. I must've done that. I know Plegia instigated this war but...my hands are as bloody as theirs!_

Robin immediately pushed Chrom out of the way before he could comfort her and ran out.  
"Robin, wait!" Chrom tried to give chase, but she was already out of the headquarters. "Dammit, Aversa! If this is your rivalry with her again, this isn't funny!"  
"Oh please. If I was playing around I had...better plans." Aversa replied. "I just can't stand seeing my rival this way, and she ought to know the truth."  
"But she's vulnerable, you dastard!" Chrom angrily replied. "She's trying to regain her memories!"  
"Yo uh, Chrom. Should ol' teach go get your wife back?" Vaike asked.  
"No." Lissa replied. "...This is good for her."  
Chrom and the others looked at Lissa with a shocked expression.  
"It's time, Chrom. It's time for the proper Exalt to take her throne. But as she is, she can't." Lissa shook her head. "We need her back, and she'll need to look at the scars that made her what we remembered her to be."

Robin ran through the streets of Ylisse, and eventually bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just...I..."  
"Now, now, don't cry. Dry your tears." The woman gently helped Robin up. "W-wait. Robin?! Oh my. This must be why Frederick sent me a letter days ago!"  
"Ah, another friend of mine. I'm not worthy of your friendship. I'm just a failed tactician." Robin replied. "I should go. I should never have come here."  
Robin was stopped. "Stop. This isn't the Robin that save my life, twice. This isn't the Robin that saved not just Ylisse, but all living creatures of this realm from Grima."  
"But...but I failed the previous Exalt of Ylisse. I'm the reason she's dead..." Robin replied disdainfully. "I can't look at Chrom now."  
The woman laughed. "Robin, it's because of you that I'm still alive."  
"....Still?" Robin wiped her tears and took a good look at the woman. "You're...you bear the same brand as Chrom and Lucina...Lady Emmeryn?!"  
Emmeryn bowed. "Yes. The same one you saved twice."  
"Sister!" Chrom yelled from a distance. "Thank the gods. You got Robin. I-"  
Emmeryn smiled and gestured Chrom to stop. "When I gave up my life, you saved Chrom and the Shepherds. You came back to Plegia to stop the Mad King's reign, all without spilling the amount of blood my parents or Gangrel did. Later on, you found me in a village with nary the words to speak properly. Like you, I lost your memories. I was just a shell of the one I used to be."  
  
_....A shell of what I used to be...._

"Still, you risked your life to save me, and the village. You gave me another chance at life." Emmeryn knelt down and bowed to Robin. "It took time, but that time was a gift from YOU. I regained my memories...and my ability to speak. Robin, none of us were worthy of your friendship. Frederick mistreated you when we first encountered you, and Chrom...coerced you into becoming his wife!"  
Everyone, save for Chrom, laughed.  
"I...but I..." Robin couldn't believe what she heard. "I can't even remember any of these things you are telling me. I'm still piecing things together."  
"And I'd be happy to pay what I'm due and help you with this task." Emmeryn stood up and hugged Robin. "So long as you stop apologizing and stop crying."  
Robin smiled and complied. "...Alright. I can do that."  
"I'm afraid that's not the only task you're gonna help Robin with, sis." Lissa approached Robin and Emmeryn. "There's one more thing. Chrom?"  
Chrom approached and extended his hand to Robin. "...There's something waiting for you. It's been waiting for you for years now."

All the Shepherds that were in Ylisse gathered at the throne room as Robin was being led by Chrom. "Robin, my wife. I believe the time has come."  
"W-what. We're getting married again??" Robin blushed. "I already told you on the way here, that's not necessary. You already gained my trust, and besides, there's Lucina and Morgan."  
Chrom shook his head. "Not that. I'm talking about the throne."  
Chrom stood aside and gestured Robin to take the throne as Ylisse's new exalt.  
"Y-you can't be serious!" Robin exclaimed. "I-I'm not ready! I can't be! I don't even have most of my memories! I can't rule! I don't even know how to rule!"  
"That's why we're here, Robin." Emmeryn calmed her down. "We're here to help you. You've done the same for all of us in small and big ways. Please, save us the disgrace of not having returned the favor by doing this for you."

_...Blast. I can't back down now! Emmeryn keeps saying I've done so much not for her, but for all the Shepherds. As much as I'd like to hear it myself from every one of them, I have to decide now!  
I'm a tactician, not a politician! Lissa has done so much for Ylisse and it's neighboring halidoms. She should remain Exalt!_

"....This will be one rocky road....you know that, right? Robin looked at Emmeryn and Chrom.  
"We know that. We have the utmost confidence in you, Robin." Chrom smiled. "Five years of peace and prosperity is nothing if you aren't there to experience it."  
"That and it's rude of you to not reap the rewards of being the dashing heroine that saved Ylisse, yes?" Inigo smirked and winked at Robin.  
Robin pouted but nodded. "I...I accept. I'll be your Exalt."

Everyone cheered and she was formally announced as Exalt in front of the crowd waiting outside the castle. They hosted a feast to celebrate the occasion and afterward, Robin resumed reading her journal.  
"Glad to see you back where you belong, Robin." Aversa lustfully smiled. "Not like we really needed you, but it's good to have a good competition like you around."  
"Aversa, was it?" Robin inquired. "I need your help."  
Aversa was caught off-guard by the request. "Really now? You never really asked me much for anything before. What would it be this time?"  
"Come with me. It'll all make sense." Robin led Aversa to the training yard.

"If I am to be a proper Exalt to Ylisse..." Robin brandished her Levin Sword. "I need to get my old groove back."  
"Oh..." Aversa smirked. "So you want to stretch the old muscles again. See if they still spark?"  
"Precisely. I asked Miriel awhile ago, and she said you were a better match for me than anyone else in the Shepherds." Robin said. "That's why only you can really help me with this."  
"I knew that Miriel was a smart woman." Sparks and dark magic started to manifest in Aversa's hands. "Let's get to work then, shall we?! *¹Nightfall!"  
Robin barely protects herself with a magic barrier. _Tch. I never underestimated her, but having her pelt spells at me is another thing._ "Thoron!"

Aversa absorbs it with her left hand, and executes a reprisal with her right hand. "Thanks for the energy.....Mjolnir!"  
"Heh. Time to tip the scales!" Robin exclaimed as she pointed a tome upwards. "*²Dragon's Breath!"  
The violent wind absorbed the thunderous crackling blast and went back to Aversa, tenfold.  
"WHAT?!" Aversa placed a strong barrier, but it broke, sending her flying a few feet back. "Grugh! This is you, with your amnesia. What in Naga's name was that?!"  
"Just a bunch of spells I thought of doing in the past apparently." Robin closed her journal. "I was just to busy fighting wars to try them out."  
"Bolganone! Excalibur!" Aversa began to merge the two spells with both her hands. "Fine then. Here's a trick up my sleeve I'm sure you've never jotted down that infernal journal...Muspelheim!"  
A violent burning tornado surrounded Robin. _Urk...this is...definitely tougher than her...last spell!!!!_ _Dammit. The elemental combination is so complex I can't even figure out what balances it out!!!_  
Robin stabs her Levin Sword to the ground to keep her footing while she thinks. "Hurry up, Robin, or you'll be more tan than you probably planned out to be."

 _Damn! I don't know any ice spells! I'm literally toast!_  
"Jotunheim!" A voice yelled and it cancelled out the spell Aversa made.  
"Wha-!" Aversa was shocked. "Wait. That boy!!! How dare you interrupt our duel!"  
"It's not a duel if the advantage was stacked to your favor, Aversa." Ricken helped Robin stand up. "Are you alright?"  
"R-ricken? Gods you're a lot taller and...more handsome than my journal described you to be." Robin smiled and tapped Ricken's hat. "It even fits you better now!"  
"Stop treating me like a child! I'm far from being one as it is!" Ricken stood between Aversa and Robin. "Are you two done now?"  
Robin and Aversa smirked at each other. "Elwind!!!" Both yelled and two wind blades buffeted Ricken, knocking him back a few feet away from them.  
"Agh...what the hell?!" Ricken slowly stood up. "Have you two lost it?!"  
"I'm sorry, Ricken. But this is something I need to do. Robin regained her composure.  
"Stay where you are, little child. The adults are the ones in play here." Aversa prepared her next spell.

_I know what's the most optimal spell to cast next, but I don't know what's the BEST spell to cast. To do that, I need to know what the heck that woman is up to!_

_Years of absence surely hasn't weighed your spells down, my dear rival. You've maybe lost a few steps or two whenever you dodge, but you are the same magical tactician that I had to stop all those years ago in that wretched mountain. Thanks to you though, I found out the truth. I was being manipulated...  
_

"GOETIA!" Aversa's hands stretched out towards Robin with an open palm, unleashing a ball of dark energy hurled towards her.  
"Bolga-" Robin yelled, but was cut off when the spell fizzled. "Ack!" _My hand! Wh-what was that shock of pain?!_  
"ROBIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Aversa yelled. _Crap! That's a very powerful spell that I'm sure she'd be able to block, but she's vulnerable!_  
Robin's eyes glowed red and she used her left hand to raise her right arm. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Robin's arm absorbed Goetia, and she pulled back and hurled a violent fireball at Aversa. "VALFLAME!!!!"  
Sparks began surrounding Aversa. "Valflame?! But that's-" Aversa immediately set up a defense for the danger around her.  
The air around her exploded. Ricken ran to Aversa. "Hey! Aversa! Are you alright?!"  
Aversa's robes were barely covering her body. "Now now, little boy, are you that in a hurry to grow up?"  
Ricken blushed and turned around swiftly. "G-geez! That was unnecessary, you know?!"

_Strange. I've seen Robin use that spell before, but that's only when one of the Dreadlords gifted it to us. How did she convert Goetia into a holy fire? It's...plausible, but I've never actually seen it done so...easily._

"A-are you alright, Aversa?" Robin walked slowly. "Thank Naga you were able to protect yourself."  
"Please, Robin." Aversa stood up and brushed the dirt off her shoulders. "If I couldn't protect myself against THAT, I'd say I shouldn't be your rival anymore."  
"R-right..." Robin replied as she stared at her hands.  
"Still...what happened back there? Someone of your caliber wouldn't fizzle a spell. That's a first." Aversa held Robin's hand and examined it.  
"I...I have no clue." Robin shook her head. "I just saw...images of Chrom and I fighting...some sorcerer, and it was in a shrine of some sort."  
 _...That sounds a lot like...Validar._ Aversa pondered for a moment. "It must've been a memory of yours."  
"It could be." Robin nodded. "Anyhow, I guess...I guess that just shows I really need to get some reading and stretching done."  
"Not quite." Ricken shook his head. "I think what you need is to take control of your powers again. It's not that you're strong, I think it's just that you can't control most of your spells yet."  
"The boy is right." Aversa nodded and patted Robin on the shoulder. "Stick with basic spells first, maybe...tier three spells. The upper echelons can wait."  
"I suppose so." Robin sighed but nodded. "I should go back to my room, I need the rest."

Robin was about to go to the tactician's quarters in the Shepherds Headquarters, but was stopped by Cordelia.  
"Robin! What are you doing here? It's getting late!" Cordelia said as she was tidying up the receiving room. "You should head back home!"  
"Ermm...I am, am I not? Isn't that my room right there?" Robin asked.  
Cordelia laughed. "S-surely you jest, m-milady. You're the exalt now!"  
Robin facepalmed upon realizing that she was the exalt. "R-right. I can't believe I actually forgot...."  
"I'm gonna turn in as well. Sleep well, milady!"

Robin made her way back to the castle. It was late, and everyone, save for Frederick who was patrolling with some guards, was asleep.  
"Milady. Finally. We were getting worried. You should get some sleep." Frederick offered to escort Robin, but Robin declined.  
She was guided by one of the maids and in her room, Chrom was sound asleep.

_So...from tactician to exalt, huh..._

She gently brushed his blue hair and smiled.

 _...I can't stay like this forever. If I was as strong as all of them said I was, I need to regain what power I've lost over the years. Especially now that I'm exalt, I need to be capable of carrying that title._  

She slowly went to bed, so as to not wake up Chrom. Before she fell asleep, she felt Chrom's arms embracing her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

 

_I guess I really am home. This feeling is...familiar. It's very warm. Tomorrow will be a bigger day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹A name I came up with to convert the in-game tome "Aversa's Night" to a spell name.  
> *²A name I came up with to convert the in-game tome "Book of Naga' to a spell name.


	5. Blood of Grima and Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin was made Exalt. Not believing she is worthy, she asked Aversa for some advice. She realized that she wasn't strong enough to bear the title of Exalt after a sparring session with Aversa. Robin became determined to recover the lost strength and memories that made her worthy all those years ago.

Chrom woke up and noticed that Robin was nowhere to be found next to him.

_Sigh...she must've woken up early so she can check her duties as exalt. Gods that woman doesn't really let up. She takes everything so darn seriously._

Before he could completely get out of bed however, Lucina barges in, together with Lissa and Morgan.  
"F-father!" She exclaimed. "Mother, she's....she's missing!!!"  
"WHAT?!" Chrom replied. "Dammit, Robin!"  
"Frederick is already looking for her, and so are the others, but we should help out too!" Lissa said. "She couldn't have gone far!"  
"B-but we can't just aimlessly look for her, we have to figure out where she went." Morgan tried to calm everyone down. "She didn't mention anything to any of you the other night?"  
Everyone shook their heads.  
"Let's gather the Shepherds." Chrom got out of bed.

Chrom went to Shepherd Headquarters and explained the situation to everyone. Aversa was able to share some insights regarding the matter.  
"She said she wanted to be 'worthy' of carrying the title of Exalt, so no matter where she went or what she set out to do, it's going to be for that reason." Aversa said.  
"Ol' teach could've done that for her!" Vaike smirked. "She didn't have to leave just to do that."  
"Now's not the time for japes, Vaike." Cordelia replied. "Robin supposedly went...alone."  
"My warren gave me news of some pockets of bandit activity still active." Panne added. "She may be Robin, but she is still in danger."

Everyone was trying to figure out where Robin would most likely go. Morgan ran to the meeting room immediately with Robin's journal in his hand.  
"Everyone! I figured out where she most likely would've gone!" Morgan opened the journal. "This was one her desk when I checked my mother's quarters!"  
Morgan pointed to an entry of the book. "...The Mila Tree??" Lucina said. "But that's..."  
"She went to go visit and old friend of ours. Come on. She'd have to go to the Feroxi Sea Port to get a boat to Valm." Chrom quickly began packing his things.

Meanwhile, in the Mila Tree...

"On an ocean of stars~, lo, an angel they see~. Untouched by the war that they waged~" Tiki was singing.  
Robin arrived and approached Tiki. "...It's been...five years, was it?" Robin knelt.  
Tiki stood and smiled as she hugged Robin. "Yes it has, old friend. You left such a beautiful world behind, but for us, it was not complete without you..."  
"I'm sorry for dropping by without telling you." Robin smiled back. "That was a beautiful song you were singing."  
"Ah. It's an old song of the people of Valm." Tiki replied. "It's dedicated to the Jasper Lion of Valentia."  
"I've read about it before. Alm and Celica. That's where this continent got its name from, from the King that united the two halves of this continent." Robin nodded.  
"So! What brings the great tactician of legend to Mila's Tree?" Tiki inquired.

Back in the Feroxi Sea Port...

"It's no use, milord." Frederick reported to Chrom. "No one saw Robin or anyone matching this portrait of her."  
"Blast. But she must've been through here!" Chrom began to think of other alternatives. "Did you ask any of the shipmasters?"  
"I did, save for one. He's at the pub, but I thought I'd report to you first." Frederick replied. "I'll accompany you."  
Chrom entered the pub. All eyes were on him as he entered, then as swift as he was noticed, he was ignored.  
"What's your poison?" The barkeep asked.  
"Feroxi Ale. A pint." Chrom replied.  
"Twelve gold." The barkeep served Chrom his ale.  
"Here's twenty." Chrom paid. "If you'll help me, you can keep the rest."  
The barkeep smirked as he swiftly pocketed the excess money Chrom gave. "Info's all I got, so that's all you'll get."  
"That's all I need." Chrom replied and took a sip. "I'm looking for a shipmaster. He supposedly was last seen here."  
"Ah. You must be talkin' of ol' Rowan over there." The barkeep pointed at a young man.  
Chrom downed his ale with his next breath. "Delicious stuff. You have my thanks." Chrom smiled then approached Rowan.  
"Shipmaster Rowan?" Chrom cautiously approached Rowan.  
"What if I am?" Rowan replied.  
"We're looking for a friend of ours. She was heading for Valm and most likely boarded a boat heading there." Chrom explained. "We asked the other shipmasters, save for you."  
"Everyone is looking for a lady friend of theirs, friend. You'll have to be specific." Rowan replied and took a sip from his mug.  
"Here." Chrom showed him a portrait. "She might've been wearing a cloak or something to conceal her face."  
Rowan squinted at the portrait. "Aye. That silver hair is something I distinctly remembered. She did ask me to take her to Valm, but I told her the seas were too dangerous this time of day to cross."  
"...So you turned her down?" Frederick asked.  
"I had to. I didn't want her blood on my hands, and ships ain't exactly cheap." Rowan "She did however warn me that you'd come looking for her....Lord Chrom."  
"....Warn you?" Chrom replied with a concerned look on his face. "Why??"  
"She didn't say. I didn't ask since it didn't seem like my business too. But she does have a message for you." Rowan gave Chrom a letter.  
"If you'll excuse me, gents. That's all I have for ye." Rowan stood up and left.

Chrom opened the letter and began to read it

  
_Chrom,_  
  
_I apologize for leaving Ylisse without telling anyone, but I believe this is something I must do on my own. I woke up earlier than I intended so I decided to dust off some of my journals and I learned a couple of things. Things that were...beyond what I expected about myself. I had to ask an old friend of ours myself, since she's been living in this land longer than any of us. I know you won't stop until you find me, but worry not, I'm left prepared for any dangers I may encounter. If you do however persist, I won't stop you and I won't hate you for it. I just hope you understand that this is something I have to do..._ _As Exalt of Ylisse, I feel like I lack the proper knowledge and power to bear the title. When you were Exalt after that dreaded incident with Gangrel and Emmeryn, I supported you the whole way, and you accomplished so much. In my absence, I can say the same for Lissa. As I am now, I can't do the same you two have, so I must consult Tiki._

_P.S. Tell Lucina to stop hurting herself inside. I know what she tried to do all those years ago. I forgave her before and I'd do it again. If she'd like to, she can come straight to me and talk about it._

Chrom sighed and assembled the Shepherds. "We make for Valm."  
Everyone nodded and prepared for the voyage. Chrom approached Lucina. "...Your mother has something for you."  
"Sh-she does?" Lucina slightly panicked.  
Chrom handed her the letter and smiled. "Here."  
Lucina began to read it, and when she reached the end, she teared up. ".....I'll go talk to her then when we meet her."  
Chrom embraced her. "I'll be there with you."

When the sun was at its highest, the waters were at its calmest and fit for a good voyage. Rowan offered his ship for a small fee, and Chrom and the Shepherds gladly accepted. After a few hours, they arrived at Valm harbor. Everyone immediately recognized Chrom and thanked him and the Shepherds for liberating Valm from the conquerer many years ago. They did mention that a silver-haired woman riding a pegasus was seen making haste towards the Mila Tree, and that's where their next destination would be.

Back in the Mila Tree...

"Ah...I see." Tiki nodded. "That's quite some story."  
"Not so different from when I first encountered Chrom, but yes." Robin chuckled a bit. "It's still hard for me to believe that I was a vessel for Grima..."  
"You were, but you no longer are." Tiki gently held Robin's hand. "The absence of the mark is proof of that."  
"Yes, but...I still carry the blood of the Fell Dragon, do I not?" Robin cautiously asked.  
Tiki closed her eyes and put her hand on Robin's forehead. "You...do. It still flows in your veins" Tiki then smiled. "It however has no hold over you."  
Robin sighed with relief. "Well that's great news to hear..."  
"What else troubles you, Robin?" Tiki began to walk alongside Robin.  
"I fear I'm not strong enough to carry the weight of the title of Exalt." Robin looked at Tiki. "How did you do so with the responsibility of being the voice of Naga...after how many centuries?"  
Tiki smiled. "It's not about being strong, Robin. It's about being unwavering." Tiki replied. "As a young manakete, Marth and my friends told me I was very strong, but in their presence, I felt so safe...so protected. In my eyes, they were stronger. As time passed, I realized that Marth, Caeda...Bantu, they weren't just strong. They were unwavering. They were steady, resolved, and persevering. No matter how many times fate dealt them a bad hand, they'd fight."  
Tiki placed Robin's hand on her circlet. "Even after I lost them, there unwavering will passed on to me. When I was performing the ritual, and I was vulnerable, you and the Shepherds raced to my side to protect me. You were all strong, but strength was not the only thing that won that battle. It was your resolve that got you through wave after wave of seemingly endless risen."  
"I...We didn't want to lose you, Tiki. We needed your help for the battle against Grima...and of course, you were in danger." Robin said.  
"Perhaps your friends didn't notice, but I did." Tiki replied. "Your eyes burned with resolve during that battle. You stood between me and a risen several times. Their gaze had murderous intent, but yours matched theirs with the resolve to save my life....And that same fire burns brightly right in front of me. You wanted to be the proper Exalt your husband and sisters-in-law were."  
Robin was silent, but nodded.  
"And it seems that passion of yours brought them to you..." Tiki pointed at Chrom and the Shepherds.  
"Dammit, Chrom!" Robin realized that a lot of the Shepherds were present. "WAIT! WH-WHO'S GUARDING YLISSE?!"  
"Don't worry, mother. Lon'qu and the others are still back home." Lucina replied. "Ylisse is safe."  
Robin began to tear up as Chrom approached her. "I-I'm sorry...I just had to....I....I...."  
Chrom hugged her. "You did what you had to do. Five years ago you did the same damn thing...."  
Chrom hugged Robin even tighter. "Why do you always have to be so selfless....can't you be selfish for once?!"  
The Shepherds began to smile while Robin blushed. "Ch-Chrom...e-everyone is staring at us...."  
"I don't care." Chrom shook his head. "Consider this a punishment for leaving without telling anyone."  
Tiki laughed. "Oh, if only Mar-Mar could see his little successor...."

Before Robin and everyone decided to leave and go back home, Lucina stopped Robin.  
"Mother, can we talk??" Lucina had a serious look on her face.  
Chrom and Robin smiled. "Sure, Lucina. I'm sure the others would like to rest before we leave...after all, you all came all this way."

Lucina and Robin went back to the peak of Mila's Tree.  
"So. What would you like to talk about?" Robin smiled.  
Lucina drew her sword. "...It's about what I tried to do to you, mother." Lucina firmly grasped Falchion. "This was meant to seal Grima...but I tried to kill you with it."  
"I know." Robin smiled and held Lucina's shoulder. "You did it to save Chrom...so that he can survive and perform the Awakening ritual to seal Grima."  
"I-I know..." Lucina started to cry. "B-but...in the end...you ended up....disappearing so that Grima could forever be rid from this world...."  
"Do you remember what I told you before?" Robin hugged Lucina. "Come on, dear. Try to remember my words..."  
"Y-you said...your life was mine and father's..." Lucina could barely speak properly. "I-it always was...."  
"And it forever always will be, Lucina." Robin smiled and began to tear up too. "You will always be my daughter, Morgan, my son, and Chrom, my husband. You three will always be more important than my own life..."  
Lucina kneeled and dropped Falchion. "M-mother...I....can you forgive me, one more time?? F-for trying to kill you..."  
"There's nothing to forgive, Lucina..." Robin picked up Falchion. "Don't worry...I'm here for good now."  
Lucina hugged her mother tightly. "Yes you are....YES YOU ARE!!!!"   
  
Chrom smiled from the distance as he eavesdropped.

_That's my girl...and that's my wife. I'm glad you two finally mended what scars were left in your hearts._

Lucina picked up Falchion, but before she could sheathe it, Robin drew her Levin Sword. "Now, I believe there's one thing left to do..."  
Lucina was confused. "...W-what??"  
"I believe...you had the lead the last time we sparred." Robin smiled. "I could use some refreshing, Lucina."  
"O-oh!" Lucina realized what Robin was talking about. "B-but the others..."  
"There's time to spare, Lucina." Robin smiled. "My swordplay needs some fine-tuning, and again, that score is annoying me."  
Lucina chuckled but pointed her sword towards Robin. "I won't hold back then, mother!"  
The two began to spar. Chrom stood at the sideline, cautiously. Lissa caught up to them, wondering where they are. Before she could stop Lucina and Robin, Chrom stopped her.  
"No. Let them fight." Chrom continued to watch them. "As Robin said, this is something she must do."  
Lissa sighed. "They're gonna cough up some gold for my mending services...."  
"I'm sure our Exalt has some gold to spare." Chrom smirked.

Lucina had the advantage over Robin. "Hragh!" Lucina executed a lunging stab that Robin barely parried.  
 _Blast it all! I can't even scratch her. She's definitely my daughter!_  
Robin tried a few cuts and stabs, but Lucina parried and dodged them all and countered with a swift kick to the side of Robin's face. Robin fell to the ground and barely dodged the follow up attack of Lucina as she rolled out of the way and stood up.  
"T-that's my girl..." Robin smiled at Lucina.  
"You're not making this easy, mother." Lucina smiled back. "I can't underestimate you for even a second!"  
Lucina again lunged at Robin and tried a stab attack directed at her left arm. Robin fluidly parried it and pulled Lucina's sword arm towards her and punched her. Lucina crashed down to the ground.  
"Hryaaaaaaaaa!" Robin fired up her Levin Sword and slammed the ground, causing sparks of electricity to surge towards Lucina. Lucina dodged two of it, but one of the sparks zapped her and disarmed her.  
Robin took advantage of this opening and shoulder charged Lucina, knocking her back to the ground. She placed her Levin Sword pointed towards her daughter.  
"I think this round is mine..." Robin began to gasp for air.  
Lucina smiled as she raised her hands up. "I-I yield, mother..."  
Robin sighed with relief and sat on the ground and helped her daughter sit up. Lissa and Chrom made their way to Robin and Lucina.  
"Gods you two are such kids! I thought it was my thing to be a kid!" Lissa pouted as she began to heal their wounds.  
"Where's Morgan??" Robin asked.   
"He's at camp with the rest." Chrom replied. "He convinced Lucina to come up here alone. Besides, I don't think you two would've finished that fight if Morgan was up here."  
"That boy always worries about me so much..." Robin smiled as she stood up. "Let's go..."

The four made their way down and they were welcomed back by the Shepherds. Robin apologized to everyone for the hassle she caused. After dinner, Robin approached Tiki, who was meditating at the shrine.  
"Tiki..." Robin called out to her.   
Tiki turned around and stood up. "Ah, Robin. I assume you will all be leaving tomorrow?"  
Robin nodded. "Yes, but I have a question...don't you ever think about...having someone else take over your duties?"  
"Never." Tiki shook her head. "But if someone wanted to bear my burdens, I would gladly pass it on, only of course if they wanted to on their own volition..."  
"No word from Nah or Nowi??" Robin inquired.  
"Nah visits from time to time." Tiki replied. "You know Nah, she's the 'kid' of the family."  
Both of them laugh.  
"Still...it's such a weird situation you've provided me, Robin." Tiki said. "Ever since you slew Grima, this tree has been so...vibrant and alive. It barely needs guarding or watching at this point. Besides, what little remaining bandits there are are too afraid to set foot near this place."  
"Because of Say'ri?" Robin smiled and asked.  
Tiki nodded. "Yes. And of course, the whole might of Valm would fall on their heads if they tried to defile this place."  
"I think I could use a vacation..." Tiki smiled and bowed to Robin. "May I come to Ylisse with you?"  
"U-uh...are you sure about that?" Robin asked.   
"Just between you and me...Say'ri still treats me like a kid or some sacred treasure." Tiki chuckled. "I could use some time away from her. Don't worry though, I'll leave a nice note for her."

Robin went back to the camp with Tiki alongside her.  
"Mother! How was your walk?" Morgan asked and noticed Tiki. "O-oh! The voice of Naga! Wh-what brings you here?"  
"She's coming with us to Ylisse.." Robin replied. "Apparently she wants some...time off as the voice of Naga."  
"W-what?!" Lucina was shocked. "C-can she even do that???"  
"I sure can. I nominated myself to be the voice of Naga." She childishly pouted. "So I alone can decide when enough is enough, and now is the time."  
The rest of the Shepherds were worried about Tiki leaving the Mila Tree, but after she and Robin explained, they were much more comfortable with her decision.

At day break, Robin rode the pegasus she used. She helped Tiki up and wrapped her hands around her waist.  
"We'll follow the convoy. I assume we're taking a boat back to Port Ferox?" Robin asked Chrom.  
"Yup." Chrom nodded. "Are you sure about this, Tiki?"  
"I was sure last night, and I'm sure today." Tiki annoyingly replied. "LET'S JUST GO!!!"  
Chrom did so and swiftly made the Shepherds move out.   
Tiki grinned like a child and hugged Robin. "Thanks, Robin..."  
She then dozed off, as she almost always does.  
"Still always asleep whenever she isn't fighting or doing anything in general..." Robin smiled at Tiki.

_Unwavering, was it? That definitely makes sense. Compared to Plegia, we were definitely weak. They had bigger numbers, better trained soldiers, full coffers, quality weapons...but we still triumphant. Emmeryn moved the hearts of some of the Plegians. Chrom stirred up the Shepherds and the soldiers of Ylisse. Lucina kept the fight alive in her timeline...and in ours as well when we found the others. My tactics proved to be the best weapon on the field, but I'll always question if that's enough...I guess that's part of my resolve. My unwavering desire to become better, to be more than I am now. As long as I have these strong bonds, anything can be accomplished._

Robin smiled as she flew alongside the Shepherds as they made their way back home.


	6. The Future That Has Come To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking advice from a notable figure, Robin snuck out of Ylisse and made her way to Mila Tree to visit Tiki. After a conversation with her, Lucina approached her mother so that she may cleanse the guilt of her attempted matricide years ago. Tiki decides to come to Ylisse with Robin to actively help her.

Robin was tending to her duties as Exalt. She visited the people of Ylisse, signed a couple of papers, and met emissaries of neighboring halidoms.

_Gods, how did Emmeryn physically do this every day? She never looked exhausted. She always had a smile on her face. I can barely manage that now, but she seemed to do it flawlessly and effortlessly before!_

"Exhausted, my dear?" Chrom patted Robin on the shoulder.   
"You wish, Chrom." Robin shook her head. "There's one more village I have to visit today."

Chrom and Lissa took a peek at the list.

"Ah, Whitewater Creek." Lissa smiled. "Donnel I believe is the head farmer of that village!"  
"W-wait. What happened to his hometown? Didn't we liberate it from bandits when we first visited?" Robin asked.  
"We did, but the attack was too great." Chrom replied. "They had to move. To be honest I was surprised they were able to do so while we were off with our own battles."  
"We weren't even able to send help from Ylisse." Lissa added. "When I went to visit the new village, Donnel's mom told me that we inspired to walk on their own feet and do things with their own hands."  
"Because of that, Whitewater Creek is home to the richest soil in the continent." Chrom smiled. "Plegians and Feroxi alike visit to buy whatever produce they have."

_...Amazing. I never thought military prowess would translate into something that would inspire a village of farmhands. Frederick was right, I really underestimate everything we have done....everything I have done in the past._

Robin went back to the castle to prepare for the trip to Whitewater Creek.  
"Chrom, I just realized something..." Robin asked. "Did we go to Lucina's timeline and fix their Grima problem?"  
"Yup." Chrom nodded. "You said we had to at least do what we can for Lucina because she did so much when she went here on her own."  
"Did we succeed? My journal doesn't have any entries on that." Robin pointed at her hournal.  
"Ah, that's because you wrote during Lucina's timeline, so when we went back here, technically it didn't exist.." Chrom chuckled. "We did though. Lucina was able to mount all the gemstones and perform the awakening ritual and seal Grima."

_Waaaaait a minute....Obviously existed in that timeline but...was I still her mother??_

Robin immediately ran out of her room to look for Lucina, leaving Chrom behind.  
"Huh. That's...peculiar." Chrom said as he packed his things. "I wonder what made her dart out of the room..."

Robin found Lucina and Morgan packing.  
"LUCINA!" Robin yelled.  
"Y-yes, mother???" Lucina replied with a frightened face.

_Oh gods...what have I done??? WHAT have I done? I don't recall doing anything that might even anger mother at the slightest!!!_

"Oh boy, sister." Morgan laughed. "What did you do this time."  
"Morgan, cover baby Lucina's ears." Robin blushed as she looked at Lucina.  
"Y-yes, mother." Morgan nodded as he went to baby Lucina's crib and covered her ears. "Don't ask me what's going on, little sis."  
"I ask nothing but an honest answer, Lucina." Robin glared at Lucina. "I need to know..."  
"O-of course, mother. I wouldn't lie to you!" Lucina gulped as she answered. "What is it you wish to know?"  
"W-was I your mother during your timeline?" Robin blushed as she asked.  
Lucina gasped and blushed as well. "ANSWER ME, YOUNG LADY!" Robin noticed and she demanded an answer.  
"N-no....i-it was Lady Sumia who mothered me...." Lucina replied. "When I came back in this timeline, things might be a bit different, but I would still exist because father got married..."  
"And you say during your timeline it was...Sumia." Robin inquired.  
"Y-yes. I vaguely remember it, but I remember my mother tripping over anything and everything." Lucina recalled. "For some reason she didn't trip once at all when she held me though. That's why it had to be Sumia."  
Robin fell to her knees. "Is that...is that why you couldn't call me 'mother' when we first met in the Carrion Isle?" Robin asked as she held Lucina's hands.   
"I....yes..." Lucina teared up as she replied. "At that time, I knew you were close to Chrom, but I didn't know you were...THAT close. Naga was vague when she mentioned things would be different. I didn't think she meant my mother would be different..."  
"Do you...ever think that Sumia would be a better mother to you than I would?" Robin asked as tears fell down her cheek.  
"NO!" Lucina hugged Robin. "When you hugged me, it was the same warmth and love I felt back then!"  
Morgan hugged Robin from behind. "I'm sure my father in Lucina's timeline would've been different too, but I'd still hug Chrom now and love him as much as my father in that timeline loved me."  
"It's sad whenever I see Sumia and Cynthia, knowing that we used to share the same blood, but..." Lucina's tears turned to a smile. "They are happy as they are now. It's definitely different, but it's just as pure as it was back then."  
Lucina looked at Robin with an innocent smile. "Mother, your love for me is just as pure as Sumia's back then. I know it's very hard to accept, but it's what I feel now, and it's what I felt before, and this is all I wanted from you, mother."  
Robin hugged Lucina and Morgan and apologized to the two of them. She then kissed baby Lucina on the forehead.

_Gods all of you have grown since the five years I've been gone..._

They departed with a few Shepherds escorting them. Vaike, Sumia, Severa, and Tiki joined them for their trip to Whitewater Creek.  
"Er...Robin?" Sumia noticed Robin pouting. "Is something wrong?"  
"N-no..." Robin replied, still with a pout.

_I can't look at Chrom or Sumia normally anymore. Darn this whole time travel fiasco. Even back then I couldn't fully understand it! It was so confusing that EVERYONE kept asking me and Miriel for an explanation they could understand but even with our combined minds, we couldn't come up with one. We couldn't even fathom the consequences and the ramifications of time travel!_

On the way, Robin felt that something was...'off' with their route.  
 _This was the ideal route going to Whitewater Creek. Bandits wouldn't dare ambush us here, but...why do I feel..._

Robin heard a faint noise from the path opposite theirs and raised her sword. True enough, an arrow as flying towards her and she parried it but fell of her horse.  
"AMBUSH! EVERYONE, TO ARMS!" Robin yelled as she got back up. "Is everyone alright?!"  
"Everyone's accounted for the vanguard, milady!" Frederick replied.  
"No one's harmed on our end, Robin!" Tiki replied. "Let me take a look at these foes of ours!"  
Tiki transformed to her dragon form, which was brighter and larger than when Robin last saw her. "Lady Tiki, wait! I'll go with you!" Lucina yelled as she charged with Tiki.  
Tiki and Lucina were able to force a large number of them to come out of hiding.  
"Wait...those colors....Plegian?!" Robin started to fire up her tome. "No...you're...you're Grimleal!"  
"Blast it! Looks like ol' Teach has to teach them a lesson on stayin' dead!" Vaike charged in. "Daddy, wait! ARE YOU DAFT?! DON'T CHARGE AT THE MYRMIDON!" Severa chased Vaike and went with him.  
"So they did survive..." Chrom said as he watched the rear with Lissa and Morgan. "But this move is too smart for them. Who's leading them???"

The Shepherds were able to eliminate many of the Grimleal. None of them spoke a word, but not by choice.  
"It seems some magic curse is forcing their mouths to not speak a word regarding their order or their leader..." Robin told Chrom. "This is uncharacteristic of Tharja. It can't be her."  
"It definitely isn't, milady." Sumia replied. "She snuck on the supply wagon when we left."  
Tharja revealed herself. "Afufufufu~How dare you ruin my surprise for my dear Robin." Tharja bit her fingernail as she looked at Robin. "I wouldn't harm Robin or Ylisse...not like this anyway."  
"This is no time for japes, Tharja." Lissa angrily looked at Tharja. "Do you know anything of this curse on them?"  
Tharja closely examined them and shook her head. "This is a very odd curse. I know many, but not this one."  
Plegian wyvern scouts noticed the aftermath of the battle and approached.  
"Milady Tharja! Exalt Robin of Ylisse!" A soldier exclaimed as he knelt. "Our sincerest apologies! We heard a commotion but it seems we were too late to assist..."  
"It's fine." Robin smiled. "Can you apprehend these Grimleal?"  
"But of course." The soldier bowed and ordered his men to take them. "Milady Tharja! There you are! We've been looking for you! Queen Aversa demands your presence back in Plegia on an urgent matter!"  
"A more urgent matter than the reemergence of the Grimleal??? I think not." Tharja shook her head. "Tell her I'll think about it if she tells me what this urgent matter is all about."  
"She expected you'd say that...so she asked me to give this to you..." The soldier gave Tharja a book. Tharja took one look and immediately ran to Robin's side. "O-ok. Th-that is definitely an urgent matter..."

_...Tharja? Cowering in fear? I never thought I'd see the day...._

"I should go, my dear Robin." Tharja smiled as she caressed Robin's cheek. "Be very careful."  
"D-do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Robin pointed at the book the soldier picked up when Tharja slapped it out of his hand. "It seems like a very big deal."  
"...That is the tome of the late Validar." Tharja replied. "Only those with blood ties to Grima can use it. If you look at the runes...."  
"....It's been used. And very recently." Robin felt a chill rush down her spine. "Are you sure you don't need some help?"  
"No need. We have Henry, Miriel, and Laurent in addition to Aversa on the matter. Even Gangrel and Walhart are in on this." Tharja replied. "We've been busy while you were gone, and even with you back, we still are."  
Robin was shocked to hear this. "We lost you that day, Robin. It changed all of us. We are grateful, but as Walhart advised us, we must be always alert."

Tharja greeted her old friends farewell as she joined the Plegian wyvern scouts back to Plegia.  
"We should call back Lucina and Tiki. We don't want them chasing the stragglers too far out." Robin said. "Chrom, Sumia, with me. The rest of you watch the front and the rear."

They made their way past the trees and could hear Lucina and Tiki still fighting from the distance.  
"Hurry! I can hear them!" Robin yelled. "LUCINA! TIKI! FALL BACK!"

Lucina and Tiki were seen fighting a hooded figure. "Lucina! Tiki! I said fall back!" Robin ran to them.  
"....ther! .....a.....ap!" A voiced was heard echoing behind Robin. Robin realized it too late when she activated a rune and separated her from everyone.  
"Blast it!" Robin noticed that only the hooded figure remained. Lucina and Tiki disappeared before her eyes. "What have you done to Lucina and Tiki?!"  
The hooded figure pointed behind Robin.  
Lucina and Tiki were seen subdued but unharmed behind Robin, on the other side of the zone that encased her and the hooded figure.

_Illusion magic and a dark rune. Well played..._

"MOTHER! NO!" Lucina yelled from the other side. Lucina tried to cut through the entrapment, but even Falchion couldn't cut through it.  
Tiki, Sumia, Chrom, and Lucina could only watch as Robin faced the hooded figure alone.

"You are either very bold or reckless if you're leading your Grimleal alongside them on the field." Robin cautiously stood her ground. "Grima is dead. For good. Just give up this pointless conflict."  
"Oh ho ho, that's where you're wrong, fool." The hooded figure shook the hood off to reveal her face. "You are very wrong..."  
"G-Grima?! NO! I SEALED YOU!" Lucina exclaimed.   
"Yes you did, little Exalt, but you forgot about that person you call your mother." Grima pointed at Robin. "That's the consequence of the timeline correcting itself. You did seal me, yes. But you forgot about my weak human self from YOUR timeline."  
"W-what?!" Lucina was confused.  
"When I chased you through that damn portal, I lost my memories and I became that weakling that gave birth to you here." Grima explained. "But for everything to play out, your timeline had to...correct itself. This world had two Grimas, one you call Robin, and the one she killed with her own hands for good. The one she killed was the very same self that stands before you that came here from YOUR timeline, little Exalt. Your pitiful little band may have intervened, but you made a critical mistake. You forgot about the Robin of that timeline. That timeline created a Robin to correct itself."  
Tiki realized what was going on. "You....you reawakened using Robin as a vessel, didn't you!"  
"For once, someone who understands me." Grima laughed. "Yes. That poor Robin was never found by Ylisseans or Plegians or Feroxi or Valmese for that matter. After all, I wiped out a lot of mortals before you stepped in. Luckily, that poor little tactician walked a bit too close to my body. Like you before, she had the mark of Grima, and that was all I needed to reawaken. Of course, I could've just finished you off while you were recovering, but that Robin was just as weak as I was when you sealed me."

"Well whatever plan you have is sure to fail." Robin showed her hands. "The mark of Grima is gone."  
"Sure, but the same Fell-Blood still flows through you." Grima grinned. "I'll enjoy ripping it all out of your mortal body."  
Robin swiftly unleashed Thoron on Grima, but Grima reappeared right behind Robin.  
"It's futile. You are weak. You are just a human." Grima backhanded Robin, sending her flying and hitting a tree. "The difference between the two of us is night and day."

_This is bad. THIS IS BAD! Gods, I'm all alone against Grima. She's not even in her true form, but she's so darn strong!  
_ _But so are you, you fool..._

"W-wha?" Robin heard another voice in her. She was stabbed by a Thoron blast by Grima.   
"Futile." Grima smirked as she approached Robin who collapsed on the ground.  
"MOTHER! GET UP!!! GET UP!!" Lucina yelled and violently swung Falchion to try and break through the barrier.  
"Dammit! Open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Chrom was doing the same, but was met with same result.  
"Not again...Don't leave us again!!!!" Tiki transformed and try to claw her way, but was still held back. Sumia cried and could only watch in horror.

Before Grima could deal the final killing blow, Robin gripped the Thoron bolt Grima was about to stab her with.  
"You forgot about one thing, Grima." Robin replied. "Robin is still Grima."  
Robin's eyes glowed red and she unleashed a burst of lighting and dark magic that repelled Grima.  
"NO!!! BUT HOW?!" Grima exclaimed as she unleashed a barrage of Thoron bolts that Robin effortlessly avoided.  
"Hmph. The Robin of this timeline may not be as strong as you, but she has definitely accomplished more than you have." Robin replied as she reappeared behind Grima and repaid the backhand awhile ago with a backhand of her own.  
"She accepted what she was. Being a human and Grima, she accepted both sides of her own. If anything, she's more complete than you and whatever I could've dreamed of."  
"Who...WHO ARE YOU?!" Grima slowly stood up.   
"We are Grima and Robin." Robin replied. "I never rejected that part of me. I hated it, but I recall thanking myself for being Grima, because without that, I wouldn't have been able to rid this world of a catastrophe."  
Robin's left arm glowed yellow, while her right glowed dark purple. "We may not be as strong as you, Grima." Robin smirked. "But we are a complete version of you."  
Together, a Thoron bolt and a Goetia blast connected with Grima, severely injuring her. "Rggghh!! It's not over yet! I'll see you dead!" Grima destroyed the barrier by spreading her dark wings and flying out.

_This...this is similar to what I felt when I fought Aversa...  
I apologize for that. I thought you could use some help so I took over for a bit.  
Seriously though, who are you?_   
_Sigh...I'm Grima, you idiot. I'm the one that chased Lucina through the portal, but your amnesia caused me to remain dormant in this body.  
O-oh...so that means...  
The one you just fought was the 'Robin' of that timeline merged with the Grima Lucina sealed in her timeline.  
But...why aren't you...you know, taking over me? I think you easily could.  
Let's just say your...deeds have a strong influence over what ill intent I used to have. Gods your memories were so bright, vibrant, and happy it made me weak. Besides, it's only when you killed Grima with your own hands that I really 'woke up' anyway.  
So the Grima of this timeline really is dead then._   
_Yes. As dead as Henry would like. Anyhow, if you need my help again, let me take the reigns, ok? Just...be mindful that your body can only handle my control for so long._ _  
I'll take note of that...thank you._   
_You literally just 'thanked' Grima.  
_ _That's who I am after all..._

Lucina, Chrom, and Tiki rushed to Robin's side.  
"Robin!!! You're hurt!" Tiki exclaimed as she hugged Robin. "We should bring you back to Lissa!"  
"N-no, I-I'm fine." Robin shook her head as she hugged everyone. "I-I'm sorry for making you worry."  
"M-mother...I thought we'd lose you again..." Lucina cried. "B-but you proved us wrong, again..."  
"Robin...what just happened??" Chrom kissed Robin as he asked. "And your wound. That Thoron pierced through you!"

Robin took her robe off and lifted her shirt a bit. The hole made by Thoron awhile ago sealed up, but the bloodstain on her shirt remained.  
"I guess...being Grima ended up being a boon for me." Robin chuckled. "I...I'll be fine...I just.....need some....rest...."  
Robin collapses in Chrom's arms.  
"Milady!" Sumia exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, Sumia. It seems she has fallen asleep..." Chrom sighed with relief. "Let's head on back."

 

Sumia, Chrom, Tiki, and Lucina returned to the road with Robin still asleep. Tiki and Lucina explained the whole situation.  
"So ol' Grima is back, huh. We already kicked 'er ass once. We can do it again!" Vaike confidently said.  
"Still, we must be wary. The exalt needs a proper place to rest. I believe Whitewater Creek is not far?" Frederick added.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and continued on the path to Whitewater Creek.

Meanwhile, Severa rode sat beside Lucina who was sitting on the wagon.

"...You're going to tell the rest, right?" Severa asked. "This is literally our fault, and we have to atone for it."  
Lucina nodded and firmly gripped Falchion. "We definitely have to finish off Grima. It seems the future has caught up with the past, but we won't fail this time. Not again..."  
"I'll ride with Cynthia and Noire when we get back to Ylisse. We'll gather the others." Severa replied. "We'll be sure to rid this world of Grima for good."  
"Yes...our fathers and mothers when to the future for us." Lucina said. "We should have them rely on us this time."  
"Yes. By the way, I know where I can find most of the others, but we haven't heard from Owain for awhile." Severa said. "I asked Lissa before and she said he'll come back home when he thinks it's time..."  
"I'm sure once he gets wind of us looking for him, he'll find us." Lucina replied with a smile. "For now...let's just do what we can."  
Severa and Lucina looked at Robin, still sound asleep.  
"It's odd...having Grima on our side for once." Lucina said.  
"I hope she stays on our side." Severa replied.  
"...She will. Our Robin and Grima or one and the same after all..." Lucina smiled as she kissed her mother on the forehead.

 

_I won't let you disappear again, mother. We won't let it happen again...  
_


	7. A Fell Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds encounter an old foe. The Grima from Lucina's world didn't stop in her timeline. Chrom helped Lucina from the future seal Grima with the awakening, but failed to take into consideration the 'Robin' of Lucina's timeline. Grima told them that this was the consequence of the time traveling ritual; both worlds had to correct themselves. Instead of Robin just being an avatar of Grima, each timeline had a Robin and a Grima. Future Grima, although sealed, was able to assimilate into Robin who never encountered the Shepherds and strayed too close to Grima's body.

"Can't sleep?" Chrom smiled as he hugged Robin from behind.  
"How can I?" Robin smiled as well but looked away. "...This cursed blood still runs through me..."

_I thought it was over when I finished Grima with my own hands and disappeared. Evidently our attempt to save the future as well was incomplete. I remained there, vulnerable, and Grima was able to use me as her avatar once again._

"And...Grima still lingers within me. I can confidently hold my influence over her, but...I don't know if I can forever." Robin says with worry.  
Chrom looks at Robin's eyes intensely. "You promised me before that if I fell, you would be there to pick me up. I would do the same for you, no matter the circumstance, Robin."  
Robin smiled and teared up. "Chrom, I......"  
She suddenly game Chrom a gentle push as she leaned on the wall with a smirk. "Tch, tch. You made your wife cry, blue-blood."  
Chrom saw Robin's eyes changed to bright purple. He nearly drew his sword but kept calm. "And you know how to make a very bold entrance, Grima."  
"Oho...addressing me as Grima, are you. I don't know if she'd be happy or heartbroken." Grima chuckled. "Regardless, even I feel your warmth and intensity. It's...comforting."  
"Robin's worried that you might...go full Grima on us." Chrom said still calmly. "It's what's causing her to worry right now."  
"Oh don't you worry. My will is the same as hers. Let me just say I have more conviction to do what is needed compared to her." Grima smiled. "I can hear and feel her yelling to let her back, so do what you have to do and comfort your Exalt, Prinece Chrom..."

Robin regained control over herself and shook her head to get her bearings.  
"Robin! Are you alright?" Chrom asked.  
"I...I'm fine..." Robin replied. "I....I'm sorry. She took over without me knowing. I guess when my emotions are in disarray..."  
"It's alright, Robin." Chrom held Robin's hand. "No matter what happens, we will get through it...together, like we always have."

The Exalt and the Prince smiled as they got some much needed sleep.

_I really need to help Robin get her confidence back. That and also we need to know more about her connection to Grima lingering inside her, and we need to know if Grima from the future has a stronghold or an army of sorts. Regardless, we can roughly say that she resides in the same continent as us. If she's in Valm, no doubt Say'ri and Cherche would've informed us sooner, and Tiki would've sensed it... I'll need to send out some scouts and emissaries tomorrow._

Morning came, and this time, Chrom was nowhere to be found when Robin woke up.

_...Sigh. That man. He's always trying to lift my burden even if it means beating Frederick when it comes to waking up early._

Robin woke up and dressed up as she made her rounds around the castle and the area near the castle. The guards and her retainers greeted her and made sure a guard was within arm's length of her. She noticed Chrom was sending out Sully, Kjelle, Stahl, Cynthia, and Sumia out. Frederick was leading Vaike, Panne, Lon'qu, Cordelia, and Severa out of Ylisse as well.

"Ch-Chrom? What's going on??" Robin asked as she approached them. "Why are you sending some of us out?"  
"You always said intel is the most vital weapon." Chrom smiled. "I sent Sumia to lead a party to scout out Plegia, Regna Ferox, and Ylisse for any possible footholds Grima might have. Frederick is leading an envoy to reach out to Valm for help for this matter."  
"Very hero-kingly of you, Chrom." Tiki said as she stood beside Robin. "Morgan and Lucina already told me what happened the other day."  
"Y-yeah. Grima from the future has arrived, and the Grima Robin defeated herself somehow resurfaced because of the Fell Blood she has." Chrom replied. "We are making sure we know more about this whole thing before we encounter Grima, or else we are doomed."  
Robin smiled and nodded. "That's a fine strategy there, Chrom. I might need your help for this as well, Tiki."  
"Hmph. Even if you didn't ask, I'd force you to let me help you." Tiki pouted but then smiled and nodded. "Grima. I will speak with you."  
"W-wait!!! N-no!! D-don't come ou-" Robin said, but her eyes turned bright purple, meaning Grima is now in control. "Yes, Voice of Naga?"  
"So it is as I expected. Robin's lack of the Fell Mark doesn't mean her Fell Blood doesn't have the presence of Grima. I guess she no longer is the avatar of Grima, rather she and Grima are the same being?" Tiki asked.  
"It is as you say, Voice of Naga." Grima replied while pulling a dark magic bolt out of her hand. "This power is not at full strength, but it's definitely stronger than what she has."  
Tiki smiled. "I'm glad I can still see personality on you."  
"Of course, this whole life of hers has grown on me. I'd rather experience this than be sealed away." Grima replied. "Oh. I can feel the grip of her will weighing down on me..."  
"URGH. GRIMA! YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!" Robin blushed as she yelled. "I-I'm sorry Tiki, that was shameful of me...."  
Tiki smiled and chuckled. "It's alright, Robin. So how can the Voice of Naga help you?"

Robin looked at Chrom and Tiki. "I need you two to help me get stronger."  
"How exactly? Do you want us to venture into the Dragon Gate again?" Chrom chuckled. "Gods I remember back then you had us go there to get more fighting experience to become stronger. I have no idea how that worked, but it did."  
Robin shook her head. "Not exactly like that. As much as I hate to admit it, Grima's power is too good of a boon to ignore. I need to be able to use that power, without restoring to Grima having her hold over my body..."  
"What's this?! It seems someone is in need of my sword hand!" Owain leaps from the tree above them and smiles. "Everyone knows you are the strongest magic user we have, but perhaps we can bring your swordplay up to speed as well, Aunt Robin!"

_Hmm...Owain is very skilled with the sword. Lon'qu is away and well...Lucina is training Morgan in swordplay, so I guess I should do the same...  
_

"Alright, Owain. I'm counting on you to teach me the ways of the sword." Robin replied enthusiastically.  
"Very well! Let the Blade of Ylisse show you how it is done!" Owain smiled as brandishes his katana. "Prepare yourself, Robin! We train with actual weapons today! You must learn how to control your swings. Not just for safety, but to save energy, and to reduce the stress if an opponent blocks your attack"

_He...has a very good point, actually..._

"Be careful, you two." Tiki watches with Chrom.  
"Don't worry! Uncle Chrom won't have to worry about Robin after this!" Owain replied. "For now, Aunt Robin, let's just spar and follow the Feroxi rules of dueling. Whoever is knocked off balance loses the round!"

With that, the two start their sparring session. After the first few seconds, Robin already loses five points, while Owain has only lost one.

_Blast. I'm really out of his league when it comes to raw swordsmanship._

"Now's not the time for pondering, Master Tactician! Fated blood, burn brightly and guide my sword!!! Binding Blade!!!!" Owain yells as she executes a precise swipe at Robin's shoulder.  
Robin is able to parry it, but because of the strength behind the the swing, she lost her balance.  
"...That's another point off for me." Robin sighed.

_What was it he said again, I shouldn't swing wildly, rather my control over my blade should be as strong as the control I have over my spells...Wait, that's it!_

"What's this, it seems the Master Tactician has a plan cooking! But does it involve...this?!" Owain exclaimed as he faked a stab and instead executed a broken cut. Robin stepped to the side and and parries it with a high block"

_...Wh-what?! Th-that's a....Valmese style of blocking!!!_

"You're wide open, young blood!" Robin smirked as she got under Owain's strike and executed a powerful shoulder charge. Owain falls hard on the ground, but smiles at Robin's attack.  
"E-expertly done, Aunt Robin! I'd expect no less from the Avatar of Legend!"

Owain sheathed his sword and looked seriously at Robin.

_...That's a Chon'sin style of sword stance. I've seen Lon'qu and Say'ri execute it several times. It trades power for godlike speed, and most moves from that draw stance are usually one powerful blindingly fast strike....but for a split second after, they are vulnerable...I could either block it or dodge it...Problem is if I underestimate the block, I'll be knocked off balance. If I block too hard, I might instead provide momentum for him to redirect the strike into another strike! If I miscalculate his reach and the timing of the draw, I might not be able to dodge in time...._

"As you always say...'PREPARE YOURSELF'!" Owain exclaims as he lowers his stance but increases the intensity of his overall facade.

_Even though she's rusty in swordplay, her mind is as sharp as the sharpest blade in all of Ylisse. I can't afford to underestimate Aunt Robin at the slightest..._

Owain shortens the distance between himself and Robin with a very fast dash. "Gaiden Attack!!!!"  
Robin walks into Owain's reach, but just as he is about to draw, she steps back to dodge it. As she lands however, she fails to notice a small rock behind her backfoot and hits it on the way back.  
Robin's stance is completely off and she is wide open. "Agh!"  
"ROBIN! NO!" Chrom yells.  
"Owain!! Stop!" Tiki reaches out to Owain as she begins running towards Owain and Robin.  
Owain already draws his sword out, be quickly notices that Robin's dodge is incomplete because of the obstruction.

_CRAP! Her stance is off balance and she hasn't stepped back far enough to dodge this strike! .......This will kill her!!!!_

The strike connects...but as Owain raises his head to see the damage he has done, he sees Robin holding the sword with her bare hand, her knee catching her fall.  
"Sigh...she really needs to learn how to control her emotions...or else I can easily take control just this easily..." Grima looks at Owain as her hand bleeds holding Owain's katana.

Grima pulls Owain within arm's reach and delivers a punch to the side of his face. Tiki transforms into her dragonform and tail swipes Grima, but Grima is able to dodge it.  
"Grima! I think that punch was a bit much!" Tiki yelled as she let out a small ember to protect Owain.  
"N-no, T-Tiki." Owain said as he stood up.  
"Owain! Are you alright?!" Chrom yelled as he helped him up.  
"Y-yeah. That punch was strong...very strong, but there was control behind it." Owain replied. "T-Tiki, you shouldn't be so hostile towards Robin..."  
"Robin can hear and see all this, you know..." Grima replied. "This will just make her doubt that you can trust her..."  
Grima pulls Owain's katana out of her hand and gives it back. "She can control the blade, but she just needs to get her trust and confidence back. I've felt it in her body, but her mind keeps pulling her back."  
Tiki transforms back and realizes what she has done. "I....I didn't mean to..."  
"I'm sure you didn't...but I'm not sure Robin could be as sure as I am..." Grima shakes her head as she rests on the ground. She shakes her head, and her eyes turn back to their natural color.

Robin flinches as she noticed her hand is bleeding and has a deep cut from catching Owain's strike.  
"Aunt Robin! Y-your hand!" Owain notices that Robin was in pain. "Let me look at-"  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Robin crawls backward, still in pain. "I-I'M A THREAT!!!"

_....I just...I just punched him like that. Grima can say she controlled it, but I'd never punch my nephew.....not as cleanly as that._

"I was just...concerned for Owain..." Tiki said as she cautiously approached Robin. "I still trust you, Robin...I always have and I always will..."  
Chrom untied Falchion from his waist and approached Robin with open arms. "That's right, Robin. You are a threat."  
Robin tried to crawl further away, but her wound prevent her from doing so. "Ch-Chrom, don't! She might...she might!!!"  
Chrom reached Robin and hugged her. "Darn right you are a threat. You have always been a threat to whoever would dare harm us...the Shepherds....anyone you share such a precious bond with, Robin."  
He looked at her eyes intensely. "You will never be a threat to any of us, Robin. NEVER."  
"B-but...I..." Robin replied and tried to push Chrom away.  
Chrom warmly kissed Robin, making her calm down and stop resisting.  
"But nothing, Robin. You and I are bound for life. Whatever problems you have are my problem as well. You don't have to carry this burden alone."

 _......That's......that's it.....I've always thought I was alone...._  
_You never were, you fool. If you were, I would've easily gained control of you._  
 _SHUT IT, YOU! YOU PUNCHED MY NEPHEW!_  
_I did what I had to do to make sure you didn't die. If you died, I die too._  
........

Tiki and Owain smirked as they watched Chrom warmly kissed Robin.  
"Gosh, Uncle Chrom, you're so quick to getting all romantic with Aunt Robin, aren't you..." Owain said.  
"You remind me of dear Mar-Mar and Caeda...." Tiki smiled. "It's nice that some things stay the same after so many years....."  
Chrom blushed but he ignored them.

 _See. You're not alone, you fool. You have family. And I hate to sound selfish, but I have you. I have you to thank for that too, you know._  
_...You....you hate being alone???_  
 _Well...I didn't, but when I felt the warmth of the company you keep, well...it's all I have so I all I want._  
 _...I can't argue with you there..._

"You...you'd really follow me to that end....." Robin smiled as she hugged Chrom.  
"You did the same for me, Robin. You could've ran when we went to save that village back then, but you stuck with us and even after the war with Plegia, you stuck with us, as part of the vanguard on the battlefield no less!" Chrom replied. "...You even took matters in your own hands and killed Grima yourself...instead of letting me seal Grima...but because of you, you saved the world."  
Chrom picked her up. "It's time I pay that back, Robin. It's time we all paid you back."  
"He's right." Tiki added. "You've done us all a great act of heroism, Robin."  
Owain and Tiki groveled. "Aunt Robin...you trusted us before, you can trust us all the same, because we literally trusted you with our lives before and everyone got out of that darn war alive and well....except for you. Please, Aunt Robin. Let us help you get through this. We don't want you disappearing on us again."

Robin smiled and nodded, while Chrom brought her to the barracks to be treated along with Owain and Tiki.

Meanwhile, in Valm...

"We have no reports of any odd activity in Valm, but we'd gladly help you." Say'ri said as she bowed to Frederick.  
"Thank you, milady." Frederick bowed back. "By the way...Cordelia noticed that the volcano is more violent than it was five years ago...is that expected?"  
"It is, yes." Say'ri replied. "It's not that volcano you have to be worried about. There was actually something I was going to investigate, but now that you're here, we could use your help."  
"What help do you need, milady?" Severa asked.  
"Remember that mountain where we fought Grima?" Say'ri replied. "....We have reports of some activity in the area. Very little movement, but the animals in the area have moved so far away from it that it shows sign of hostile or unexpected activity."  
"FREDERICK!" Panne barged in with Cordelia in her arms. "FREDERICK! SAY'RI! WE NEED A HEALER!"  
"MOTHER?! WHAT HAPPENED!" Severa rushed to Panne and immediately examined her mother.  
"We were on our way back when Cordelia noticed something near the eastern shores. When we went to check, she got shot down from her pegasus by a barrage of arrows" Panne replied. "She was able to dodge and block many, but eventually one hit her pegasus and she got knocked off. I was able to cushion her fall, but...she's still unconscious."  
"MOTHER! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Severa tries to see if Cordelia has any wounds.

They set her down on a bed and a healer begins treating Cordelia.  
"She'll be fine. Other than maybe a few bruises, she'll be fine. She's just unconscious." The healer said.  
Cordelia wakes up after awhile. "P-Panne? S-Severa??"  
"Mother! You're fine!" Severa cried as she smiled. "A-are you daft?! Why did you go out on your own like that!"  
"I...OH GODS. I MUST WARN SAY'RI AND FREDERICK!" Cordelia exclaimed as she got up.  
"Wait! "I'll get them! You're still being treated!" Panne said as she stopped Cordelia from standing up.  
Cordelia stopped Panne for a moment. "Tell them for me. Tell them....there's an army....there's an army making for Valm's shores...It's coming from Origin Peak!!!!"

 


	8. Grima's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and a handful of Shepherds traveled to Valm to ask for Say'ri's assistance for the looming threat of Grima. Upon arrival, Cordelia took it upon herself to scout the shores facing Origin Peak. She was attacked and barely escaped with her life but was able to warn Say'ri and the rest about an army that was coming from Origin Peak.

"Say'ri, I was able to send word to Chrom. They'll be here in two days!" Frederick said. "How about the armies from the north?"  
"....You'd call on Walhart for help???" Say'ri replied. "He's the reason my brother is dead...my...'real' brother.."  
"Say'ri, without him this army will wipe out the center and bottom half of Valm, and THEN the north! Now is not the time for past gripes!" Frederick replied. "Say'ri, based on what Cordelia has told me that army will be here in three days. The villages to the east have been evacuated, but your people will surely die without Walhart's help."

_I hate to admit it, but he is right. Walhart may have been our nemesis in the past...and at some point he fought alongside us against Grima. Still...how can I trust him??_

"Lon'qu." Say'ri turned to Lon'qu. "Get some people and head north. Reach out to Walhart."  
"Ok." Lon'qu replied. "Do you think he'll really come to our aid?"  
Say'ri took Sol Katti and gave it to Lon'qu. "Show him this, unsheathed. He'll know what it means."  
Lon'qu nodded and started riding north.

"Now, we prepare." Say'ri said. "Frederick, what do you think we should do?"  
"We have to slow them down as much as possible until Chrom and Walhart's reinforcements arrive." Frederick replied. "The lack of people or resistance will speed their march towards the heart of Valm, but I think we can send out small parties to skirmish with them, just to slow them down."  
"Hmm...you make a valid argument." Say'ri nodded. "Cordelia did say they are making a beeline for the heart of Valm. It seems they want to tear down the Mila Tree before going north and south."  
"Yes, which is why we need to slow them down. This is a battle we can't win with proper tactics, and we need Robin and Morgan for that." Frederick added. "I can lead a party. Severa, Panne, and Vaike can do the same. Cordelia will have to recuperate for now, though."  
"Let me at 'em! The Vaike's gonna teach them how to stay dead!" Vaike exclaimed.  
"They'll pay for touching my perfect mother. The daft fools!" Severa smirked.  
"I owe humanity a great debt. This is just a fraction of paying it back." Panne smiled as she transformed into her taguel form.

Meanwhile, in Ylisse....

 

"Chrom! Are the supply wagons ready?" Robin asked.  
"Yup! Lucina, any word from the Plegians?" Chrom asked.  
"Henry's crows replied. They're already mobilizing towards Valm." Lucina replied.  
"Mother! A Feroxi soldier dropped by awhile ago and said they'll rendezvous with us on the way to Valm." Morgan added.

Chrom and Robin led the Shepherds once more into battle.

 _Grima is moving much sooner than I expected. Based on the reports, she has an army. I don't know how large, but I'd rather face them head on than guessing. I'm not one to underestimate Grima, but I can't help but be optimistic, even if just a bit._  
Ugh. Your optimism makes me sick. Then again, I guess that's why I could never really finish you off when you fought me before. I really thought you dead when I dragged you into the darkest depths of our very being.  
Hmph. You underestimate humans. We are mortal, but in a way, that is the source of our strength. One moment, we can just be a whisper, or dust, which is why every waking moment is filled with a desire to make sure it isn't our last. If it is, then we do so willingly, and proud that we were able to accomplish something before our time came.  
That's an interesting way to put it. I hope the Grima of the future underestimates you then. I'm pretty sure she will though, since she has had a taste of victory then when she slaughtered all of you, save for your children...

As they were marching, Feroxi led by Flavia and Basilio merged with Robin and Chrom's convoy.

"Good to ride with you again, Chrom!" Flavia exlcaimed. "This big brown oaf insisted in coming along, so here he is."  
"Heh. Me? Sit out a battle? Hogwash!" Basilio laughed as he took a sip from his portable cask. "I was born with an axe in hand, and that's how I'll die."  
"NO DYING." Flavia slapped Basilio. "EVEN IF IT'S A FAKE DEATH."  
"O-OW! Are you mad?! I would've fallen of the horse and probably be trampled!" Basilio exclaimed.  
Robin smiled at the two and focused on moving as fast as they can to Valm.  
Chrom noticed Lucina looked worried.

_...So it seems the future has caught up. How could I have missed this? If only I were more vigilant in the future...Grima never would've returned..._

"There's no point in thinking about what ifs, Lucina." Chrom smiled as he comforted her. "You and I have the same bad habits, I can tell."  
"But it is my fault that she is back, though. I can't...escape that." Lucina replied with a weak smile.  
"Here you are facing it. I don't think you're escaping." Chrom patted her on the shoulder. "Besides, we beat Grima before, we can do it again."  
"Yes but, can we do it without...sacrifices." Lucina said as she looked at Robin, who was still looking forward with a fierce look on her face. "Everyone was so distraught when she disappeared. Everyone back home celebrated, but we couldn't...not even Vaike or Basilio had the appetite to celebrate the victory."  
"That may be true, but-"

As Chrom was talking, a dark portal opened above them. Grima was riding a dark scaled wyvern.  
"What's this? Offerings for my return? My humble thanks, you feeble mortals." Grima taunted. "I'm not THAT hungry though. I just want Robin."  
Everyone armed themselves. Robin made her way to the front, despite everyone trying to stop her.  
"I don't know what plan you have in your head, Grima, but whatever it is, it will end with your death." Robin said with an angry face. "I've beaten you before, and I can do that again."  
Grima laughed. "Oh I'm going to enjoy feeding off your optimism, Robin. But...do you really think I'm one to play fair???"  
Grima snapped her fingers and spikes of dark magic attacked everyone, seriously wounding them.  
"H-How??? Wh-where did she get...this much...power?" Tiki slowly recovered.  
"Th-this....this is all....too familiar..." Emmeryn said. "B-but we got through it before....we can do it again....!"  
Lissa, Emmeryn, Maribelle, and Brady began healing the wounded.  
"I'd really hate to snap my fingers again, but that's....such a mortal thing to do." Grima grinned. "Robin...you can save your friends from this pain if you just come with me."  
"MOTHER! DON'T! SHE FOOLED YOU LAST TIME! YOU CAN'T TRUST HER!" Lucina yelled through the pain.  
Grima teleported right next to Lucina and pointed her fingers towards her neck. "Don't test my patience, Robin. This can be the last time you see your daughter. Test me again and I'll go for the one back home in Ylisse, too."  
A Feroxi archer took this chance and fired an arrow aim at Grima's neck, but a dark aura shields her from it.

_YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU ATTACK?!_

"...Last warning." Grima pointed towards the archer and twirled her finger. The archer was encased in a dark magic ball and got his life essence sucked out. "I would've given her a quick death, but I'll make it very slow and agonizing if you resist."

 _Do you want me to take the reigns?_  
_Lucina is in danger! I can't just let her take me. I can't trust her! She might just kill her anyway!_  
 _Then let me take the reigns._  
 _...No. I don't need you to take the reigns._  
 _H-hey. What are you doing???_

Robin got down from her horse and walked slowly towards Grima.  
"You won't harm her, or anyone one of us if I give myself up to you?" Robin asked.  
"For now, sure, I won't. I just need you." Grima smirked. "What will it be, Robin? You could resist and die now, or give yourself up and watch your family and friends die later..."

 _I don't need you to take the reigns..._  
_Heh. Are you...doing what I think you're going to do?_  
 _Yes. I'm Grima. There's no escaping that._  
 _Damn right you are._

Robin suddenly teleported behind Grima and blasted her with Thoron. Morgan caught Lucina as she was dropped by Grima.  
"I'm sick of you. Because of you, I killed Chrom. Because of you, my children and everyone's child here suffered a dark and bleak future, and the Shepherds were all slain." Robin said as she drew Levin Sword. "This is my choice, Grima. I will fight you. I've embraced the fact that we are one and the same in the past. I'll do it again."  
  
_THAT'S IT! THOSE WERE THE WORDS I WAS WAITING FOR!_

"You should've stayed in the future, Grima." Robin tightly grasped her sword. "You should've accepted defeat. You-"  
Robin was interrupted with a bolt of dark energy that pierced through her.  
"Silence, mortal." Grima replied. "I can finish them off with or without you, you foolish-"  
Grima in return was interrupted by a bolt of dark energy. "I'm not a mortal, you fool! I'm Robin. I'm Grima!!!" Robin exclaimed as her wounds healed.  
Grima and Robin began to fight violently. Both where pelting dangerous and powerful spells at each other, with neither getting an upper hand.  
"Everyone! Keep moving! If Valm falls, we are finished!" Robin yelled.  
"WE WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Chrom replied and wielded Falchion. Lucina rode beside Chrom.  
"I stood by your side before, mother! I'm going to do the same!" Morgan replied and started casting spells to distract Grima.

Flavia took this chance and started moving the convoy. "Feroxi soldiers, with me! Let the Ylisseans handle this! Once we're through with Valm, we'll have a taste of an old foe of ours!"  
"You can't be serious, woman!" Basilio exclaimed.  
"STOP BEING AN IDIOT, IDIOT!" Flavia slapped Basilio again. "Robin IS right. we'll need the full might of Valm with us if we are to properly take down Grima. They need our help and help is what we are! So haul that big brown Feroxi arse of yours and get moving!"  
Reluctantly, Basilio followed Flavia as they began moving towards the harbor.  
The Shepherds joined in on Robin's battle with Grima.

 _I...my body. It can't keep up with all this energy and power surging through me!_  
_Hmm...you seem to be pushing it way past the limit._  
 _Urk...now's not a good time for that to happen!!_  
 _But you're not alone, right??_

As Robin steps back to recuperate, Lucina and Morgan perform a dual attack that wounds Grima.  
"YOU MORTALS ARE JUST MAKING YOUR DEATHS A LOT MORE PAINFUL BY RESISTING!" Grima yelled. "YOU WILL KNOW PAIN. THE SAME PAIN I PUT YOU THROUGH IN THE FUTURE!"  
"We can say the same for you, darling." Inigo replied. "We killed you five years ago, and we're going to do the same."  
"Quite the astute observation, but it is within my calculated parameters." Miriel added as she combined spells with Ricken. "Mayhap you might need reminding of a previous experience?"  
"I've lost many over the years that I've lived. I would see these friends of mine be claimed by time, not by your hands!" Tiki said as she unleashed a breath of green and red fire in her dragon form.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grima yelled as she unleashed a surplus of dark magic, knocking everyone back.  
As the dust cleared, where a woman named 'Grima' once stood, was now the Fell Dragon Grima. "I gave you a chance, Robin. I gave you ALL a chance."

All of them stood with varying degrees of fear, but they were still determined to hold their ground.  
"No more. NO MERCY." Grima flew above them and began charging a ball of dark magic.  
Emmeryn, Lissa, Maribelle, and Brady were still healing everyone.  
"H-hey! Th-that looks like a really big problem!" Brady exclaimed. "Robin! What's the plan?!"  
"RUN!" Robin exclaimed and everyone began to run.  
When they got far enough, everyone was suddenly trapped in a barrier, except Robin.  
"Robin? ROBIN?!" Chrom yelled as he tried to go through the barrier, but it prevented him from doing so. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU PROMISED!"  
Robin looked at them with tears falling down her eyes, but still smiled. "This was a bad move. I was provoked and I fell for it. I'll buy you guys some time..."

_Forgive me. Please finish what we started all those years ago..._

  
Grima unleashed the ball of dark energy and it hit the ground, exploding and killing all life outside the barrier.  
Robin survived, but remained unconscious. Grima flew down and raised one of her claws and poked Robin with it.  
"Ah...good. You were strong enough to survive even that." Grima glanced at the Shepherds. "That's one strong barrier you used. I'm surprised you were able to withstand that even without the barrier and after casting it. I really do underestimate mortals.."  
"But before I have my supper...I think I'll have a snack..." Grima walked slowly towards the barrier. Before Grima could attempt to break it open, the barrier flashed and teleported everyone out of the area.  
"WHAT?!" Grima was distracted by the flash of light and noticed everyone else was gone. "That doesn't matter. I still have Robin."

Moments later, the Shepherds found themselves back in Ylisse. Everyone was thankful they survived, but they worried about Robin.  
Chrom stood up and made his way out, but was stopped by Morgan.  
"FATHER, WAIT! WE CAN'T GO OUT THERE!" Morgan said.  
"I have to! I HAVE TO! I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" Chrom replied in anger and tried to break Morgan out of his grip.  
"FATHER, WE CAN'T LOSE YOU EITHER!" Morgan yanked hard and began to cry. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS TO SAVE HER, DAMMIT!"  
Chrom realized why Morgan stopped him and looked at everyone. Everyone had a dejected look, but it was clear they all wanted to save Robin.  
"WHY?! WHY DO YOU THINK IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE YOU!" Morgan yelled at Chrom. "YOU AND MOTHER ALWAYS TAKE IT UPON YOURSELVES. WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THAT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE?!"  
Chrom stopped and hugged Morgan and shed tears with him. "I-I'm sorry, Morgan...I just...I just can't bear to lose her again..."  
"Neither can we, Chrom." Sully replied. "She may be your wife, Chrom, but she's just as valuable to us as she is to you."  
"Mar-Mar meant so much to me, but it didn't blind me to the fact that others rely on him too." Tiki smiled. "I knew....his heart belonged to someone else, but I made sure that I fought not for myself, but for everyone I cared for, because that's what Mar-Mar taught me."  
"Your single-mindedness nearly cost Robin her life, you know." Emmeryn said. "You tried so desperately to kill every last Plegian to avenge my death, and when Robin called for a retreat, you refused."  
Emmeryn walked up to Chrom and slapped him hard. "She contracted an illness during the delayed retreat, and you couldn't mobilize to Regna Ferox. You were stuck at the border."  
Lissa tried to stop Emmeryn from continuing, but she hesitated. "Lissa and Stahl had to go out and find a cure, and a cure they did find, but nearly at the cost of EVERYONE'S life." Emmeryn continued. "I told you that one life, when weighed with the fate of a people..."  
Emmeryn slapped Chrom again. "I'm not saying you shouldn't save her, Chrom. I'm just saying you shouldn't throw your life away after she sacrificed herself...the same way I did for you years ago."

"....Y-you're right." Chrom calmed down and replied. "You're all very right."  
Everyone healed up and re-supplied and began to move again. Morgan suggested they search the aftermath of the battle for any signs of Robin and reinforce defenses in Ylisse while they wait for Valm, Plegia, and Ferox to return.  
When they went back to were they were moments ago, they saw nothing.  
"Grima was clearly gone many hours ago." Yarne said. "I can't smell her scent. The tracks are cold."  
"Dammit...she must've took Robin to Origin Peak." Chrom said.  
"Nope. I made sure that didn't happen." A voice from afar said. "Couldn't let my old sparring partner die like that."  
"That voice...Priam?" Lucina said.  
The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled. It was indeed Priam.  
"Bingo, blue squirt." Priam replied. "It was...very tough, but I was able to fend off that dragon long enough for my friends to get Robin out of danger."  
"But...but how? Even with Ragnell, you were able to force Grima to retreat??" Chrom asked.  
"Heh. You should ask her yourself, lover boy." Priam replied. "Come. I'll take you to our little hideout."  
  
The Shepherds followed Priam to a fortress hidden beneath Mount Prism.  
There, they found Robin, recuperating in bed.  
"...Gods you guys are so darn stubborn. I knew you'd try and look for me instead of hunkering down and reinforcing yourselves in Ylisse..." Robin said.  
Chrom and the others couldn't believe it.  
"I can't believe it...but how?!" Chrom asked. "You were unconscious...You sent us off...."  
"Well...I wasn't alone." Robin smiled. "The commotion we started attracted some...friends of ours to investigate, and well, they arrived just in time, really."  
"I made sure that Grima yee'd her last haw!" Donny appeared and smiled.  
"Donnel here trained with Priam for years in secret. Trust me, the two of them were enough to fend off Grima." Robin added. "When I regained consciousness, well, I told them that they bought me enough time and we retreated."  
"Not before we gave that damn Fell Dragon a good pummeling though." Priam smirked. "Little Donny here did a splendid job."  
"Aw, shucks, you're exaggerating, sir. I just did what you taught me, is all." Donnel replied.

"Do we know where Grima went?" Maribelle asked. "We could use this time to fully tend to the wounded if Grima really did retreat."  
"I have several pockets of scouts across the whole continent, including Valm." Priam replied. "I got reports awhile ago that Grima made haste back to Origin Peak."  
"H-hey~ Priam! Your shipment of weapons is here. Just pay me the usual!" A woman interrupted. "O-oh! Hey, everyone! Thanks by the way for dealing with that bandit situation in the area."  
"Anna!" Morgan ran to her and hugged her. "You are literally a godsend. Could you resupply us with weapons and items? I'm sure you've...seen and heard what we're dealing with."  
"Oh yeah. My sisters brought me up to speed." Anna replied. "I'm open for business, and I'm cutting prices so we can cut Grima to pieces!"

The bandits they encountered before showed up and kneeled before Priam. The bandit leader stood up. "Sire. When are we deployin'? The gals and boys are itching to tear that dragon's wings off!"  
"Heh. You ain't taking orders from me for now, boyo." Priam replied. "For now, you take orders from her." Priam pointed at Robin.  
"W-well then, milady, what's the plan?" The bandit leader asked Robin.  
Robin smiled. "Give me a little while to recover, than I'll tell everyone the plan, alright?"

"....How did they end up here?" Chrom asked Anna.  
"Well, I was thinking of ways to punish them for what they did, but Priam was in the area and it was a perfect opportunity!" Anna replied. "He needed more soldiers, so I sold them for a price!"  
"I whipped them up to shape and after a few sparring sessions, they sort of joined the army willingly. I guess some things don't change..." Priam replied.

 

Meanwhile, in the eastern shore of Valm.

"Are you sure we should be here, Aversa?" Henry asked. "The trouble is back home."  
"I trust my rival to handle things while we help out Valm. Besides, orders ARE orders." Aversa replied.  
"Still...my precious Robin better not get herself in too much trouble..." Tharja added. "I'll hex whoever lays a finger on her hair...."

The rear portion of the army of risen started to charge towards the Plegian ships that landed.  
"Ugh...I can't believe I resorted to using such repulsive creatures." Aversa sighed. "But at least I know where to hit 'em hard."

Meanwhile, in Valm castle...

"Hmm...bold move, Say'ri. Very bold." Walhart said as Lon'qu presented Sol Katti to him. "I guess it is finally time."  
"So you'll help us then?" Lon'qu asked.  
"Yes." Walhart replied. "I march unto battle once more!"  
"What did I just do?" Lon'qu asked as he walked alongside Walhart.  
"Say'ri has challenged me to a duel. Whoever wins has complete sovereignty over Valm." Walhart replied. "It's been awhile since she dueled me for control over Valm, and now she decided to offer me a rematch."  
Lon'qu smirked. "She's no slouch, you know?"  
"Oh I know." Walhart replied and removed his helmet. "This scar on my right cheek is a constant reminder of that. She literally slashed through a perfect block."  
Lon'qu gulped and followed Walhart. Walhart then addressed his army.

"Men and women of Valm! It is time once again to march into battle!" Walhart exclaimed. "We fight not mortals, but none other than Grima!"

The army of Walhart cheered and yelled as they began marching towards the heart of Valm, the region of Chon'sin.


	9. Liberation of Valm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's sudden encounter with Grima was fortunately brief, thanks to Priam's intervention. Meanwhile, Walhart agreed to help Say'ri and Chon'sin and made his army march towards an old enemy.

"FALL BACK! FALL!! BACK!!" Frederick yelled as he cut down several Risen.  
"Frederick! We can't hold much longer!" Severa exclaimed. "The coast is literally overflowing with Risen!

_Blast. If we do retreat, this Risen will make a beeline for Chon'sin! We're not sure if Walhart will even come or when Chrom and reinforcements will arrive..._

"Frederick! My beaststone can't withstand much more!" Panne said. "Lend me a sword! I'll still fight!"  
Frederick handed Panne a steel sword as he tried to make a decision.  
"Hey, Frederick!" Vaike yelled. "Ol' Teach ain't complainin', but this looks bad! What's the plan?!"

As he tried to think of a plan, a bunch of Risen spawned from the ground beneath him and threw him off his horse. Frederick quickly got up and executed a wide sweep with his Silver Lance, killing them all.

"We must hold!" Frederick told everyone. "Help will be here! We just need to hold on!"

 

Meanwhile, in the Radiant Camp near Mount Prism...

Robin closed her book. "And that is how we will turn the tide."  
Chrom raised an eyebrow. "You're confident that Valm will hold, huh."  
"They have to." Robin replied. "They will. Walhart and Say'ri represent the might and determination of Valm. That's exactly what we need if we are to face Grima."  
"There's...one problem with that plan, Robin." Priam replied. "The only proper way to 'land' on the shores of that darn island is the western shore, which faces Valm. There's a violent storm raging to the east. It's suicide to go through it."  
"Even Feroxi warships will crumble under that." Flavia added. "We can maybe approach from the north and use fliers to deploy soldiers from our ships."  
Robin shook her head. "That's very stressful for the wyverns and pegasi. Also if they have archers, and I'm sure they do, they will hit the water before they even get within landing distance of the island."  
Basilio crossed his arms. "So what are you gonna do, Robin? Yell at the storm? Hah!"  
"...Not exactly...yell at it." Robin replied. "But I do have a plan for it, just trust me."

The war council ended with everyone agreeing with Robin's plan, with some of them reluctantly agreeing to it.

 _Grima...are you sure it's possible?_  
_It is...I'm just wondering if your body can handle it._  
 _I have no choice. It'll have to...for everyone's sake._  
 _Well, there you have it. It's not like I have a choice. Your decision is my decision._

 

Tharja, Aversa, and Henry landed on the eastern shores of Valm and began laying waste on the Risen.  
"This is just the shores of Valm...how many are there?!" Henry said.  
"Ask later! Kill now!" Tharja replied. "Tch. This is very annoying..."  
Aversa casted a spell she began chanting as she got down from the boat and cleansed nearly half the shore of Risen.  
Tharja and Henry looked at Aversa with shock and amazement. "What? I've spawned these things before. Killing them is just as easy." Aversa said.  
The plegians began killing the rest. Tharja, Aversa, and Henry began planning their next move.  
"This is too light. I'm sure the rest are still wreaking havoc inland." Aversa said.  
"And that's where we must go." Tharja replied. "Henry. Stop poking the dead Risen and let's go."  
"Coming~!" Henry replied.

Meanwhile, back in Chon'sin, Say'ri was still fighting Risen next to a large pile of dead Risen.  
"Say'ri! Look out!" Cherche yelled. She immediately threw her tomahawk, killing a large number of Risen behind Say'ri.  
"Damn...I'm starting to get careless...and tired..." Say'ri said. "How'd they get here so fast?!"  
"I don't know..." Cherche replied. "I don't think Frederick's party got the full brunt. This must be part of the main army that took the long way going here."  
Yen'fay checked on Cherche and Say'ri. "Good to see you two still standing."  
Both of them smiled back. "This looks a bit grim...." Yen'fay said.  
"None of this makes sense...if they had an army this big...they'd wash over Frederick's party...." Say'ri said.  
"Unless....they didn't march inland...." Cherche replied. "What if they WERE inland to begin with?"  
The three of them thought of that possibility, but continued fighting the Risen that were infiltrating Chon'sin.  
Yen'fay saw a shadow lurking near Say'ri and immediately nudged her out of the way when it suddenly attacked.  
"Agh! What was that for?!" Say'ri yelled and noticed his brother wounded. "BROTHER!"  
Yen'fay was able to block several attacks from the attacker, but was pushed back and caught by Say'ri.  
Yen'fay looked at the attacker. "You...you should be dead..."  
"You should've been made of sterner stuff." The attacker attacked once again, but was blocked by Say'ri. "Hmph."  
Say'ri's attack was able to cut the hood concealing his face. It revealed to be the Yen'fay she had to kill in Demon's Ingle.  
"...Yen'fay???" Say'ri looked at him in shock.  
"Clearly Chon'sin is in poor hands," Yen'fay said. "Your deaths will be proof of that."  
The enemy Yen'fay charged, but suddenly, a crimson axe landed in front of him, causing him to step back.  
Say'ri turned around and noticed that Walhart's soldiers were fighting the Risen. "...Walhart's men! They've arrived!"  
Walhart returned Sol Katti to Say'ri. "We'll settle the matter later. I believe you have a battle to win."  
Say'ri nodded and began helping Lon'qu and Walhart's soldiers fight the Risen with the Chon'sin warriors. Yen'fay looked at Walhart briefly before joining Say'ri. "...I'd like to settle the score as well, if you can indulge me later."  
Walhart smirked and nodded before turning his axe towards the enemy Yen'fay. "You did survive my attacks before. Not this time. The dead should stay dead."  
"I could say the same for you." Yen'fay replied. "You should've admitted defeat when we defeated you."  
"A conqueror doesn't stop at defeat!" Walhart yelled in reply. "Why do you raise your blade against your sister and your people?"  
"I'm afraid my will is that of Grima's." Yen'fay weakly smiled. "Grima raised all the dead from the burial grounds and pointed them towards Chon'sin."  
Walhart angrily charged at Yen'fay and swung his axe. Yen'fay barely dodged and blocked them. "That scum has no honor. Reminds me of Excellus."  
"You must kill me, Walhart," Yen'fay replied. "As much as I don't want to, you must kill me."  
The two began to fight once again.

 

Vaike blocked an attack from a large risen but was knocked down. "Gragh!" Panne immediately ran to his side and was able to parry an attack with her sword and stabbed the Risen to death.  
"Come on, Vaike," Panne said "Ol' teach isn't one to stop here, right?"  
A risen jumped at Panne, but Vaike threw a hand axe and killed it mid-air. "Looks like...Teach needs to teach you how to wield that sword properly..." Vaike said as he stood up.  
Severa killed a large number of Risen, but was beginning to be overwhelmed. Frederick noticed this and made his way to back her up, but was met with more Risen.  
"Severa! Get out of there!!!" Frederick yelled.  
Severa tried, but the Risen just kept coming. One of the Risen took her by surprise and attacked her from behind. She was able to block the attack but her sword got knocked off.  
  
_I guess....I really am useless....Mother....did I.....did I.....make you proud....??_

The risen in front of her suddenly got stabbed in the head with a spear. "Stop gawking, Severa and pick up your sword!" A familiar voice yelled from the skies.  
Cordelia swooped down and provided Severa with support. "Here. Drink this elixir."  
"M-mother?! B-but...your wounds!" Severa said as she drank the elixir.  
"No wounds will stop me from helping my daughter." Cordelia replied. "I'll be fine, Severa."  
Frederick sighed in relief and continued killing Risen.

More and more waves kept coming, weighing down heavily on Frederick and his friends. He ordered the Chon'sin soldiers to fall back to Chon'sin, leaving just him, Severa, Vaike, Panne, and Cordelia. Just when the next wave of Risen came crashing down, they suddenly fell to the ground after a large rune beneath them appeared and sucked the dark energy binding them. Aversa, with Henry and Tharja, finally arrived.  
"Aversa!" Frederick smiled and made his way to her. "Thank you for the timely reinforcements!"  
"Where's Robin?" Tharja asked. "She'd better be fine."  
"She must still be back in Ylisse..." Cordelia replied. "Where's Chrom? Wasn't he supposed to be here with Feroxi soldiers?"  
Henry shook his head. "I don't think that's happening. Aversa told me she felt a surge of dark energy explode near Ylisse. Grima must've been making moves back home after we set sail..."  
"That must be the case." Aversa added. "Let's move. We must liberate this land from the Risen if we are to march on to Origin Peak."  
Frederick's party, along with Aversa and the Plegians cleaned up and killed the remaining Risen and made their way to Chon'sin.

Walhart stared down at Yen'fay. "It's just you now, Yen'fay. Your master's plan has failed."  
Yen'fay smiled. "That's...that's good....at least now, I won't be able to harm my people anymore."  
Yen'fay drew his sword as he charged at Walhart, but his attack was blocked. Before he could follow up, he was stabbed from behind by Yen'fay.  
"A dishonorable kill for someone dishonorable..." Yen'fay said as he removed his blade from enemy Yen'fay's chest.  
"Thank you...for protecting my sister...and my people...." Yen'fay said as he died for the last time.  
Say'ri looked away from it all and checked on his people and Lon'qu.  
"Lon'qu. Are you alright?" Say'ri asked.  
"I-I'm fine...." Lon'qu blushed when Say'ri approached him.  
"Ah. Right. You still have an aversion to women who aren't Panne..." Say'ri smiled.  
Lon'qu sighed. "Gods you and Robin still make fun of me for the same darn reason."

Moments later, Frederick and Aversa arrive.  
"Lon'qu! Say'ri!" Frederick called to them as he dismounted his horse.  
"Frederick! It's good to see you alive and well." Say'ri smiled and greeted him.  
"Ah. Chrom's retainer." Walhart greeted Frederick as well. "How IS the boy?"  
"Milord is still in Ylisse. I haven't had word of him, but I think he's fine." Frederick replied.  
"So what's the plan?" Cordelia asked. "We should plan our next move so we can deploy after we recover."  
Aversa brought out a map and put a dagger down at Origin Peak. "This is the plan. We charge at Grima now."  
"Are you daft?!" Severa excalimed. "We have loads of wounded! And we have no idea how things are back home! Even with Valm and Plegia, we can't hope to face Grima without Ylisse and Regna Ferox!"  
Aversa smirked. "Don't underestimate your elders, girl. Chrom and Robin I'm sure are thinking the same thing. They trust us to handle things here, we should trust them to do the same back home."  
Say'ri nodded in agreement. "That's the plan then. Rest up and resupply. We make for Origin peak in five hours."

 

Back in the western shores of Regna Ferox, everyone began preparing to board the ships and make for the east shores of Origin Peak.  
"Robin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chrom asked.  
Robin nodded and hugged Chrom. "Trust me, dear. I can handle it."  
Chrom raised his eyebrow.  
  
_I still have no clue what she means by that. How the heck is she going to 'handle' a storm?_

Everyone boarded the Feroxi warships and set sail. As Priam warned, there was a storm ahead of them. They weren't too near it, but the waters they were on were already rough.  
Robin smiled and stood at the bow of the ship.  
Morgan looked at her with curiosity. "Mother??"  
"Don't worry, my son." Robin said with a smile. "I'll handle it."  
Robin ran and jumped off the ship with her arms open.  
"MOTHER!" Lucina yelled as she tried to grab her foot, but was too late.   
Before Robin touched the water, she took to the skies and transformed into the Fell Dragon. She flew close to the ship and nodded at all the soldiers and her friends who stared in fear.  
"Don't worry....I'll handle it."  
  
_Now you've really done it, Robin.  
Yeah. I'm Grima, so I may as well use those powers, right?_


	10. United Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valm survived the assault from Grima with the help of a handful of Ylisseans and the intervention of Walhart's army and the Plegians. The Ylisseans and the Radiant Alliance, which is led by Priam and Donnel, made their way towards Origin Peak. As a storm halted their advance, Robin transformed into Grima.

Flavia and Basilio began boarding the ships in Port Ferox, ready to lend aid.

"Basilio!" Flavia yelled. "Is everything ready?!"  
"Just about." Basilio replied.

_We've spent too much time getting here. By now the Ylisseans and Valmese must be making their way towards Origin Peak. No doubt the Plegians are helping them out too..._

"Khan Flavia!" A soldier knelt down as he reported to Flavia. "Scouts have reported that Ylissean ships have begun sailing towards Origin Peak!"  
Flavia smirked. "I guess we have our next destination. Everyone! We set sail in an hour!"

On the open seas, Robin uses the body of Grima and the strength of her wings to quell a portion of the storm, allowing the ships safer passage.

 _This is lunacy, Robin!!!_  
_You're one to talk. You're the one who suggested this!_  
 _Clearly that was a jest!_

Robin persevered as the ships made their way past the more dangerous part of the storm.

 _Robin! I think that is enough!_  
_Are....are you sure???_  
 _Your body is not going to hold much longer under this stress! You need to rest for what is to come!_  
 _I...I think...you'll need to....take the reigns....for now...._

Chrom noticed that Robin was flying a lot lower and more labored.  
"...Something's wrong." Chrom said.  
  
Robin transformed back into a human before she could fly closer to Chrom's ship.  
"MOTHER!" Lucina exclaimed and ran to catch Robin.  
Sumia swooped in and caught Robin in time. "Gotcha! Gods I do have a habit of saving royalties with this pegasus."

Sumia let Robin down gently. Chrom immediately called for Lissa to check on her.  
"...Father?" Morgan called for his attention and pointed ahead. "Is that...Origin Peak?"

Everyone looked ahead and saw what Morgan thought was Origin Peak. It was unlike what it was years ago. What was just an island with a mountain now had a giant spire piercing the sky.  
"We're...we're actually gonna march on there?" Sully said.  
Owain uncharacteristically had a serious look on his face. "This...this would require an army of unparalleled strength and size."  
Priam tapped Owain on the shoulder. "And that's what we are. Along with Regna Ferox, Valm, and Plegia, we'll be unstoppable."  
"Still...," Donnel said. "That's far from what I remembered that island to be."  
  
Inside the ship, Lissa, Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan tend to Robin.  
"This isn't good, Chrom," Lissa said. "Transforming into Grima and literally fighting a force of nature took a toll on her body."  
Grima smirked. "I told her it was a bad idea...but she still went with it..."  
"Robin?! Ah...Grima..." Chrom was relieved to hear something from her.  
"Grima, how's my mother doing?" Lucina asked.  
"She's stubborn...," Grima replied with a weak smile. "But she'll be fine. She just needs rest. A good amount of rest."  
Lissa shook her head. "She'll need more than that I'm afraid. No amount of healing will restore the damage she did to herself with what she did."  
"Nothing really escapes you, huh..." Grima replied and flinched in pain as she tried to get up.  
"You'll need to bring me to Aversa. She'll know what to do." Grima said.  
Morgan looked at Chrom. "She must be making her way to Origin Peak together with the Valmese. We just have to get there and hope they do too."

After several hours at sea, they finally reached Origin Peak.  
"On your guard. We don't know what else is on the island." Chrom said.  
"I don't see any signs of the Valmese or the Plegians...not even the Feroxi." Frederick added.  
They could hear the sound of a wyvern flying towards them. The archers began to draw their bows.  
"Hold! It's Cherche!!!" Cherche yelled and revealed herself to be the wyvern rider.  
The archers let down their bows as Chrom welcomed Cherche. "Chrom. Good to see you. The Valmese and Plegians already set up camp to the west. We found a path leading to the spire in the heart of the island."  
Frederick heard this and ordered the Shepherds and Ylisseans to unload the ships.  
"Did you encounter any dangers?" Chrom asked.  
Cherche shook her head. "Not yet at least. It's strange. We expected some resistance by now but so far, none."  
Lissa brought Robin to Cherche. "Cherche, you have to bring her to Aversa. She needs her help."  
Cherche nodded. "I'll give you a ride, Lissa." Sumia said.  
  
The four flew towards the west.  
"Come on, everyone. Let's join up with the rest." Chrom said.  
The Shepherds, Ylisseans, and the Radiant Alliance made their way to the west.

By nightfall, the everyone was reunited at the western end of Origin Peak.  
The Shepherds and the Ylisseans set up camp and rested. Priam and his army were still restless and decided to scout ahead.  
"Where's Aversa?" Chrom asked Tharja.  
"She's at her tent, tending to Robin." Tharja replied.  
"How's my mother doing?" Lucina asked.  
Tharja looked away. "Go ask Aversa. I'm not an expert at godly beings."  
Before Chrom and Lucina could ask more from Tharja, she made her leave.

Chrom and Lucina entered the tent and saw Aversa bedside. Robin seemed to be in pain.  
"Finally." Aversa said as she noticed Chrom and Lucina. She slapped Chrom. "How could you be so foolish?!"  
"I...She just..." Chrom tried to reply but couldn't.  
"YOU KNOW HOW SHE TAKES THINGS INTO HER OWN HANDS. HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO SO?!" Aversa yelled at Chrom. Morgan overheard the yelling and ran inside with Lissa.  
"What's wrong with my mother???" Morgan asked.  
Aversa looked away from Chrom in disgust. "Transforming into Grima for the first time, and exerting so much stress on herself by fighting a damn storm like that did serious damage on her body."  
"...What kind of damage???" Morgan asked. "Y-you can fix it, right?"  
"I'm no healer, but I know more or less what's wrong with her." Aversa replied.  
"I tried a few medicines and healing magic," Lissa added. "But none of them seemed to work. She did wake up for awhile and told me to bring her to you."  
"I'm not surprised." Aversa patted Lissa on the head. "Grima's life force is literally siphoning Robin's life force to regain the power she used. What Grima doesn't know is that Robin's life force is intertwined with her own."  
"It's not like....I can stop it..." Grima looked at them and replied in pain.  
"I can feel my power...coming back, but I still feel weak. Robin's body won't hold out any longer if this keeps up..." Grima added.  
"So what should we do?" Lucina calmly asked.  
Aversa sighed. "You may not like it, but I have to separate Grima's power from Robin's body. I'll need to mount Grima's power on something else...or someone else."  
Grima slowly got up. "You know Robin's not going to like that...."  
Aversa nodded. "I know. But this is the only option we have."  
"...What do you mean...mount Grima's power on someone else?" Chrom asked.  
Aversa sighed again. "Using old magic used by...Validar, I'll be able to get Grima's power and literally transfer it to someone else. However...that someone else will most likely suffer the same pain Robin is going through now if that person isn't strong enough."  
"No. I won't allow it." Chrom looked at Aversa. "She wouldn't allow it either."  
"You said...something else OR someone else. What exactly can you mount Grima's power on?" Morgan asked.  
"Anything from a relic, trinket, or a weapon, but preferably a weapon, and it has to be made of special material like Priam's Ragnell or your Falchions." Aversa replied.  
Lucina immediately offered her Falchion. "Mount it on this then. It hasn't undergone the Awakening ritual yet, so it should be able to accept Grima into it."  
"Lucina..." Chrom looked at her with a smile. "...Thank you."  
Lucina and Morgan smiled at each other. "Well, Aversa? Can you do it?" Lucina asked.  
Aversa smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to?"  
Morgan suddenly stopped Aversa. "W-wait. I need to understand this though. What will this...do to my mother...and Grima?"  
"Grima will still be conscious inside your mother. Your mother will still have the blood of Grima flowing through her, but the power won't come from her mortal body anymore. Instead she'll harness Grima's power from Falchion." Aversa replied.  
Lissa pondered for a moment. "How will Grima restore its power?"  
Aversa chuckled. "Well...Grima preys on mortal life so...I guess by 'feeding' Grima through Falchion, it will restore power."  
"........I regret asking." Lissa grimaced.

Priam and some of his scouts encountered Flavia and Basilio landing a little farther north of the united camp.  
"Ah, Basilio. Good to see you." Priam greeted him.  
"Priam! Shame you never accept my invitation to represent my side of the Khan competition." Basilio replied.  
"I never will. Anyway, the rest are camped south of here. Did you two encounter anything noteworthy?" Priam asked.  
Flavia shook her head. "No. This is strange. Isn't this supposed to be Grima's current domain? You'd think she'd set up some sort of defense."  
"...Very strange indeed." Donnel replied. "Anyhow, it's dangerous staying out at night, we should head back."

Back at camp, Robin put her robe back on and is healthy again.  
Aversa slapped Robin. "Don't do something so foolish again. I'm no healer, but you're lucky you have fools in your family who are willing to sacrifice so much just for you."  
Robin smiled. "I know and...I'm sorry. And thank you, Aversa."  
  
Robin went to the war tent and was welcomed by Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan.  
"I'm...sorry for worrying you all..." Robin said.  
"We trust you, mother. We always did. We knew you'd tough it out." Lucina smiled and hugged her.  
Morgan hugged Robin tightly. "It was a very sound tactical decision, mother, but please, don't put yourself through such hardships like that again..."  
Chrom kissed Robin. "How are you holding up?"  
Robin smirked and her eyes glowed red. "As well as you'd think, little prince."  
Robin laughed as Chrom stepped back a bit in shock. "I jest, Chrom. I jest. Grima couldn't resist."  
"Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" Chrom asked.  
"No. Not yet. We know nothing of the island. That spire too is completely new, so rushing there head on is going to spell doom for us." Robin replied.  
"How's Falchion, mother? Is it to your liking?" Lucina asked.  
Robin slowly drew Grim Falchion "Well...it's definitely heftier than my Levin Sword, and Aversa told me all about it. I'll use it only when I have to."

 _Lying really is a bad habit in the family._  
_It is...._  
 _Why are you hiding your plan from them?_  
 _I need to come up with a better one. If I told them what it was, they wouldn't allow me to leave this tent._  
 _You do know that we are facing Grima, they might have no choice but to accept your plan._  
 _I know, but they are fools, and so am I._  
 _Suit yourself. Just don't get yourself killed._  
 _Right._

Everyone began to rest, save for Aversa and Tharja who were in the Plegian tent.  
"You're sure about what that spire is?" Tharja asked. "You do realize what that could possibly mean?"  
Aversa nodded. "I know. I'm sure Robin theorized it and knows of it."  
Tharja shook her head. "Gods this is one loose end that's a real pain."  
"I know. I didn't think it possible, but here we are." Aversa replied.  
"It's a rune-shaped structure. I don't think we can set foot anywhere near it." Aversa said.  
"Grima isn't dumb enough to set foot out of it either." Tharja replied.  
"Is it a hex you're familiar with, Tharja?" Aversa asked.  
"I'm still translating this book on old hexes. The design is very old but I'm sure I can find out what it is." Tharja replied.  
"Well hurry, we need to find out what that damn hex does." Aversa replied.

_...The design of the spire matches that on the dragon gate south of Ylisse. The structure itself however is shaped like a hex rune, and a really old one at that. Just what the hells is it? I've hexed people and Robin so many times, but this hex has a really old design, and old hexes are some of the most potent and dangerous ones..._


	11. Grimlic, the Fell-Infused Falchion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aversa saved Robin by taking a large portion of Grima's influence over her and mounting it on Lucina's Falchion. Robin will be able to harness Grima's power through the blade without harming herself, but the blade must feed off of mortal life to recover the power it uses. The Ylissean Tactician surprisingly tells the United Front that she doesn't have a plan, but Grima is fully aware of Robin's lie and questions her decision to not disclose her strategy.

_Seriously, what is your plan?_  
_I have to be the one to investigate the spire. IF it is a trap, I'd rather be the one falling for it then my friends._  
_Heh, reminds me of when I fooled you into sacrificing yourself to save your friends...  
_ _It's a risk I'm willing to take, especially if it will save lives._

 

The United Front Camp was in a state of unrest when they discover that Robin is missing. Everyone was scrambling to look for her and reading any notes she might have left in her tent.  
Chrom closed one of Robin's journals. "She said...she said she didn't have the plan."  
"Any luck?" Lucina asked. "None of the journals I read showed anything out of place."  
"None on my end, sis." Morgan replied. "Father?"  
Chrom shook his head. "She wouldn't...march up to the spire alone, would she?"  
"She would." Anna said as she entered the tent. "She got a fairly large amount of supplies from my stocks."  
"You just...let her buy it off you and not question why she was hauling all those items?" Morgan asked.  
Anna pointed to the pouch tied to her hip. "She left this on my table. She didn't steal from me, but she did get from my stocks without permission or knowledge."

Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia, and Cherche returned to the camp.  
"We scouted as far as we could without going too close to the spire. No signs of Robin." Cordelia reported.  
"She knows how to hide her tracks." Sumia added. "She has to be heading for the spire."  
Cynthia sighed. "Very heroic of her, but not strategically sound..."  
"What should we do, Aversa?" Cherche asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Aversa replied. "We follow her and get her back here."

Aversa gave the order to the whole camp to prepare and deploy to find and return Robin to camp, with the possibility of having to head straight to the spire once they head out.  
Robin approached the valley leading down into the spire.  
_Gods...she has a large army._  
_I mean...she has to. She's Grima and she knows how much of a threat you and the others are._  
That rune...it's...it bears the shape of Grima AND Naga.  
_Now THAT is a surprise I'm willing to point out.  
__I should write this down..._

Robin skillfully copies the design of the rune.  
_Ok, I should definitely make my way back home._  
_On her way back, she is stopped by a large army of Grimleal._  
The leader pointed his axe towards Robin. "There she is...the avatar...the host...of Grima...."  
_Damn...looks like we'll have to fight our way out..._

Robin brings out her Levin Sword and begins fighting the Grimleal.  
The Grimleal didn't relent. All of them were determined to bring Robin back to Grima in the spire. A large amount of them were on horses and were on flying mounts.  
_Robin...you do realize you have a weapon best suited for this situation literally dangling off your hip??_  
_I don't know much about it. I don't want to use it until I absolutely have to!_  
A distracted Robin is nearly knocked out by a warrior, but she dodges out of the way and kills him with a Thoron through his body.  
_These are HUNDREDS of determined Grimleal you are fighting! Now is not the time for compromises!_  
Robin unleashes Mjölnir, killing a large amount of Grimleal, but the tome shows loses its luster.  
_Dammit...I'm running out of tomes..._  
Two swordmasters attack Robin at the same time, but she is able to parry their attacks with her Levin Sword and counterattack with lightning attacks from Levin Sword.  
The Levin Sword cracks after she finishes off both of the stunned swordmasters.  
_SERIOUSLY, ROBIN! USE IT!!!_  
Robin continues to ignore Grima's advice and uses a silver sword and Bolganone to fight off the rest of the Grimleal.  
An assassin was able to stab Robin's shoulder with a dagger. Robin fights through the pain with her supplies and drinks from an elixir she got from Anna.  
_Robin...this is no time for heroics! You are in serious danger!_  
Two bersekers violently charge at Robin. She is able to block the attack of one and kill him with a lethal counter attack, but the other breaks her silver sword with an attack and knocks her back. On instinct, Robin unsheathes Grimlic and blocks his attack and kills him with one stab.  
_Rgh...You'd better not take the reigns. We're retreating!_

Cherche spots movement in the valley leading to the spire as they approach.  
"Milord! Enemies are engaged in the valley leading to the spire!" Cherche yelled.  
Chrom gives everyone the signal to speed up. "Let's go! It must be Robin!"  
They soon arrive and find Robin, wounded but alive, resting by a tree.  
Chrom slaps Robin. "You FOOL! You really have to stop doing this!"  
Robin smiles despite being in pain. "...It's nice to see you too, dear..."  
Chrom helps her up and she sheathes Grimlic. "Dammit, Robin..."  
"W-wait..." Robin stops Chrom for a moment. "I need to talk to Aversa and Tiki...it's urgent."

They return to the foothold they set near the valley.  
"Aversa, Tiki...." Robin greeted. "I apologize. You can do what you want with me, but you must see this."  
She shows them the rune she saw and copied on her journal.  
"That's....clearly the mark of Naga....and Grima." Aversa said. "But....why?"  
"She knows we are all marching there. She aims to get the power of Naga from the royal family, and me, and the power of Grima from Robin and Aversa." Tiki replied.  
"I...I won't be going anywhere, but I do have a plan. Just...give me awhile to recover, please..." Robin said.  
Chrom looked at Lucina and Morgan. "Lucina. Morgan. Watch your mother. She is not to leave bed or this camp."  
Robin smiled as she is taken away and taken care of by Lissa and Maribelle.  
"Robin...you're an exalt now." Lissa said. "You have to start acting like one."  
Robin smiled weakly. "I did warn you I wasn't worthy of the title..."  
Lucina smiled and comforted Robin. "But you are. You weren't exactly a tactician when Chrom first found you, but when you joined the Shepherds you were molded into one...one that would defeat me in Regna Ferox...and then save the world from Grima and suddenly disappear..."  
"I'm sorry for making all of you worry." Robin replied. "I mean it though. I won't suddenly leave you this time."  
Noise could be heard outside and everyone in the tent stepped out to investigate.

"STAY BACK!" Aversa and Miriel yelled.  
Robin moved closer and saw a small person with a robe similar to hers.  
"I'm just...I'm just here for her. Why are you keeping her?!" The small girl said.  
_Wait...isn't...isn't that the Morgan I faced in Lucina's future??_  
Robin gestured everyone to lower their weapons. "Stop. She isn't a threat."  
The girl recognized Robin and immediately dropped her weapons and ran to Robin and hugged her. "Mother!!! I finally...I finally...."  
Chrom was surprised and everyone suddenly staring at Chrom.  
"....Chrom???" Sumia said.  
Aversa smirked. "Looks like the prince has been...busier than we expected."  
Chrom blushed. "Seriously now's not the time for japes! Who is she?!"  
Robin smiled as she comforted the female Morgan. "Chrom, she's Morgan from Lucina's future. In Lucina's future, I gave birth to two daughters instead of one daughter and a son..."  
"Ah...I see..." Chrom replied. "So she was the hooded child you convinced to retreat."  
"Y-yes...father." Female Morgan replied.  
Lucina and Morgan were blushing and visibly jealous.  
Robin noticed this and smiled. She then questioned her. "How did you find us?"  
"I was able to fool Grima into thinking was still loyal to her. When you engaged the enemies in the valley, I knew it was a chance for me to join you. And, well...the chaos did well enough to hide my movements when you suddenly unleashed that dark sword and killed everyone."  
"I'm...relieved you weren't affected by that." Robin replied. "Did the rest of Grima's army follow?"  
Female Morgan shook her head. "No. There WERE Grimleal who were going to give chase, but when they saw what happened, they decided to retreat."  
Lucina raised an eyebrow. "That's...odd. I'd think that they wouldn't give up even after that."  
"I agree...that is very odd behavior." Morgan replied. "Are you sure, sis?"  
Female Morgan nodded. "I'm absolutely sure. I also came here to warn you. Grima is poised to deploy her army on both Valm and Ylisse tomorrow at dawn."  
"That's my girl..." Robin replied. "Alright. I'll strategize with Aversa later. I just need to...rest."

Lissa and Maribelle escorted Robin back to her tent. Meanwhile, Lucina and Morgan approached their 'new' sibling.  
"Brother! Sister!" Morgan said as she hugged both of them. "I'm...sorry for what I did in the future, but please understand...I only did so out of loyalty to mother!"  
Lucina and Morgan were both shocked but hugged her back.  
"It's alright, sis." Morgan replied. "It's great to have another fledgling tactician training under mother."  
Female Morgan smiled. "Thanks for finding mother and taking care of her after all these years. I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner. I had to keep an eye on mother back in my timeline after you guys helped Lucina in the future."  
"How is she, by the way?" Lucina asked.  
"She's doing well! Ylisse is pretty much the cradle of life right now after Grima's destruction, but she's a bright beacon of hope." Female Morgan replied.  
The three smiled at each other and shared stories and caught up with each other.

 

Robin was laying down in her tent and resting while her wounds healed. _  
So we have to stop Grima from deploying her army before dawn tomorrow...but why is she taking this long to deploy?? I should ask Morgan if she knows anything...I'll also need Aversa's advice on how to attack. I expect we'll attack at night so that gives us about...six hours to come up with a sound plan._

Robin smirked.  
_Nothing we can't handle, right Grima?_  
You've beaten me before. Surely you can pull it off again.


	12. Silence Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan from the future, who couldn't raise her hand to fight Robin, who she thought was Grima, traveled back to Robin's time to help her. As the royal children catch up, Robin tries to come up with a plan for their upcoming battle with Grima.

Robin tore up another battle plan. "All these maybes isn't doing us any good."  
"Scouts came back the other day. The army is getting larger by the day. If we don't attack soon, by sheer numbers, we will lose." Chrom said.  
"Sigh...we don't even know what to hit her with." Robin replied. "Falchion might do the trick, but getting to her is the problem."  
Flavia points to the mouth of the mountain. "This is the problem. When we barely got you out of there, they reinforced that one entrance."  
Aversa shook her head. "They somehow learned to place archers on wyverns and pegasi. Flying into the mountain is out of the question, for now at least."  
"Cavalry would've been a good option, but that foggy forest is another problem." Morgan pointed out.  
Walhart nodded. "I would brave those forests if you'd order me, but frankly I don't like the idea of going in there blindly."

The unrest lowered moral at camp.  
"Mar-Mar...what would you have done...?" Tiki said as she looked up to the skies.  
Lucina smiled as she approached Tiki. "Thinking about the Hero King Marth?"  
"I always do." Tiki replied. "He saved little ol' me and treated me like a little sister. He fought for this world, and so did his descendants, all up to you and Chrom...and yet here I still stand, with only memories and images of him to keep him alive."  
"That's why I chose to use his name...to inspire a generation of heroes and heroines to stand in fight in the face of adversity...a calamity." Lucina replied.  
Tiki smiled. "You did it before. You can do it again."  
"WHat was it like...watching them pass?" Lucina asked.  
"Well...it was painful, but the pain of losing them is something I'd rather bear than the pain of never meeting them." Tiki replied.  
"When Marth married Caeda...how well did the realm do?" Lucina asked.  
Tiki pondered for a moment. "I...I can't remember. All I do remember though was I was walking the world on my own two feet. I wanted to be stronger for Mar-Mar."  
Tiki held the sword by her hip. "All Marth gave me was this sword. He said it was the first sword he learned how to wield. It was a good reminder that all steps we take in this journey have a beginning."  
"Is there anything special about it?" Lucina asked as she closely examined it.  
"Not really, but it bears much significance for me, which is why I barely use it." Tiki replied with a smile.

Tiki and Lucina notice the war council meeting ended, with everyone leaving the tent with dejected expressions.  
Lucina was about to comfort them, but was stopped by Tiki. "No. Let them ease it out."  
Morgan immediately went to the campfire and began making battle tactics.  
_Mother is right...all these plans and theories have too many 'ifs' we need to make a solid plan...and fast! That army is already strong as it is. If just by numbers they can beat us...it's all over..._

Sully and Stahl returned from their scouting mission.  
"Noise. A LOT of noise is coming from those woods." Sully told Robin.  
Stahl drank some water before adding. "I can feel their gaze, Chrom. They can literally move on us at any moment."  
Robin looked at Chrom. "...We have to retreat."  
Suddenly, everyone looked at Robin.  
Aversa approached Robin. "Are you mad?! We have a foothold here! If we leave now, who knows what Grima will conjure before she floods both land masses!"  
Flavia shook her head. "You may be our tactician, Robin, but this doesn't sound like a good tactic. I'd rather keep my opponents within arm's length so I can at least not be taken by surprise."  
"Heh. You are all mistaken if you doubt Robin." Priam interrupted. "Robin never suggests something this ludicrous without a good reason. Hear her out."  
Robin smiled. "Look. Attacking by air is out of the question. The mouth of the mountain is reinforced, and the forest that encompasses the other entrances is shrouded in a seemingly endless fog. This is why we must retreat."  
"And then what?" Chrom replied. "In days, Grima will have an army of thousands, maybe millions, and she'll flood this world with Grimleal. She'll kill everyone, then you, and she'll turn this into a wasteland!"  
Robin smiled weakly. "...I understand your doubt, Chrom. It's not a very good time for anyone here, but you have to trust me on this."  
Chrom smiled back. "I trust you with my life, Robin. I'm sure everyone here does...but I think you are so selfish as to think we'll let you do as you please just to save everyone if it means going it alone."  
Everyone suddenly chuckled.  
Female Morgan the snapped her fingers. "...Maybe we don't need to retreat. We can literally march straight up to Grima!"  
All eyes were trained on Morgan with confusion. "....Are you daft?!" Severa exclaimed.  
Morgan shook her head. "No no, you don't get it. Grima doesn't even know I'm here. If I show up, she might think I'm still loyal to her!"  
"No. You've been gone from her side for way too long. If she's as smart as I am, she knows what's the most plausible course of action you took." Robin replied.  
Everyone sighed as they were back to square one.  
"Hey Robin, if say...that fog was no longer an issue, you'd use the forest as a way of entry, right?" Priam asked.  
Robin nodded. "Of course, but there's no telling how long it will take before that fog disappears. If we wait for the fog to disappear, Grima might have the army mobilize and overwhelm us."  
"Well...there IS one way to approach the mountain through that forest and the fog...without even having to set foot in that forest with no scouts." Priam replied.  
"What are you suggesting-" Robin immediately found out what Priam was implying. "...Wait. That's actually pretty clever."  
"The only question is who's willing to do it. It's not an easy task." Priam added.  
Robin gathered Chrom, Aversa, Flavia, and Walhart. "Alright. Priam was able to help me come up with an idea."

Robin pointed at the eastern forest. "This forest leads to the most vulnerable entrance to the mountain, but the fog here is also at its thickest."  
"Yeah...I get that, so what's the plan?" Flavia replied.  
"We'll have maybe a small squad of five fliers, two riders per flier. They'll fly low, just at the level of the fog and infiltrate and take out pockets of the forest so that our army can begin marching through." Robin replied.  
"How low are we talking here?" Aversa asked.  
"...Just above the tree line." Robin replied.  
Walhart laughed. "You do realize that one slip up will alert the whole party that's waiting there. Also I'm sure their numbers are so big the archers won't hesitate to shoot blindly and kill their own if it means killing our fliers."  
Robin nodded. "This is why we need our most skilled fliers partnered with another rider. A small squad like this will be able to infiltrate undetected and clean up a large portion of the forest, making the march possible."  
Aversa smirked. "Well, I'll be the one leading them. I'll need volunteers though."  
"I'll go get Sumia and Cordelia." Chrom replied.  
Walhart nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Cherche will gladly oblige."  
"I'll come with. We have to be ready for the worst, and if it does, I plan on using what powers I have to make sure we survive." Robin replied.

The armies began packing and prepared to move close to the forest to wait in hiding while the flying party gets ready to clear out the area.  
Meanwhile, Severa and Cynthia are angered that their mothers.  
"Mom, I'm not letting you go alone! Let me ride with you!" Severa yelled at Cordelia.  
"...The last time I saw you fly off was the last time I ever saw you...I don't want that to become real....again." Cynthia told Sumia.  
Cordelia and Sumia slapped their daughters, but immediately hugged them.  
"We already promised that we'd come back. Trust us..." Cordelia said as she hugged Severa.  
"Don't worry, darling! I'll bring your ma back!" Vaike patted Severa on the head. "Your father never makes a promise he can't keep."  
"Don't worry, my little hero. Your father will make sure I'll fly back home, ok?" Sumia smiled as she kissed Cynthia on the cheek.  
Frederick knelt and hugged Cynthia. "I'll be back to make sure I see your heroics, ok? I want to see you charge in heroically when we clear the forest, ok?"  
Cynthia and Severa nodded and reluctantly let their parents go.

 Lucina and both Morgans saw Robin and Chrom prepare to depart.  
"You two be careful, alright?" Lucina said.  
Male Morgan nodded. "Yeah. Ylisse still needs its exalt and king!"  
"That and...you're our parents...." Female Morgan added.  
Chrom and Robin smiled. "Just be ready to charge in, alright? We'll take care of the rest." Chrom said with a smile.

 The five began flying towards the forest. The fog soon covered their surroundings.  
_The fog is just as bad as I thought...but If I can't see two feet in front of me, I guess the enemies can't either..._  
Chrom whispered. "Hang on. I spot two archers perched on that tree."  
With a bow in hand, Chrom took skillfully took both archers out.  
"That was....a tad easier than I expected..." Chrom said.  
"Shh. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to clear this whole damn forest and we don't even know how many of them are dug in deep."

Meanwhile, just outside the forest...  
"It's been two hours since they entered...what's taking so long?" Inigo asked Flavia.  
"That just means they are killing a LOT of Grimleal hiding inside the forest. We have to trust them and be patient. The moment they give the signal, we must begin marching."  
Severa looked at Lucina. "You sure are so calm about this. I almost envy you, just sharpening your weapons before we march..."  
Cynthia took Severa and walked away. "Hey. That's enough. You know this is hard for Lucina. It's just as hard for her as it is for you and me."  
"I'm surprised Gerome is just...sitting there...menacingly." Severa said.  
Cynthia smiled. "I'm sure she'll hop on Minerva and fly off alone once we get the signal."

Suddenly, a violent thunder struck the heart of the eastern forest.  
Flavia raised her sword. "There's the signal, everyone, charge!!!!"  
Lucina led the children, with Gerome flying off ahead as she expected.

_Mother....Father....please be safe...._


	13. Mouth of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin was able to come up with a strategy, but very dangerous and risky one at that. She and a handful of skilled fliers and riders would infiltrate the forests guarding an entrance to the mountain in poor weather conditions. The large part of the army lay in wait, waiting for Robin's party to fire a signal that it was safe to charge in. Lucina, anxious with the other children see this signal and rush in to see what happened to their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the late update. I was busy during days leading up to Holy Week, and I was away from my computer during that period of time. Here's the latest chapter!

_Huff....huff...._

_I still....can't see.....anything....past the reach of my sword...._

_My spells...I can't use them. I already gave the signal. I might hit someone on our side._

"RAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_!!!_

"Robin! Look out!" Someone yelled.

As Robin turned around, an axe-wielding Grimleal was in the air, about to deliver a fatal blow to her, but just in time, Chrom was able to run an thrust Falchion on his side, slaying the Grimleal.  
"What's the matter, dear? It's not like you to hesitate like that." Chrom said as he extended his arm to help Robin up.  
Robin smiled. "It's tough, being a powerful mage but being unable to use her own spells."  
Chrom looked around and noticed what she was talking about. "You'll just have to use your Levin Sword then."  
Robin then stabbed the ground with her Levin Sword, killing an archer aiming at Chrom from a tree ten feet away from them. "I guess so."

 

Meanwhile, in the forest, just outside the heart of the forest...

_Dammit! No signs of mother or father...or the others! Just a seemingly endless wave of well-equipped and well-trained Grimleal!!!_

Three Grimleal leap out of the trees, attempting to strike at Lucina, but Lucina throws her sword up, and gracefully executes them before they can swing their weapons at her.  
"Hmph. Not unlike bandits I've faced before." Lucina said as she landed.  
She turned to Morgan. "Sis, do you see them?"  
Morgan shook her head. "No! Just more Grimleal!"  
"H-hey! Sis! I could use some help here!" Morgan yelled from a distance.  
"B-brother! Hang on!" Morgan replied.

_Blast...I won't make it in time...unless...._

"Aww, crud here it goes...THORON!!!" Morgan let fly a potent bolt of Thoron. She heard it connect.  
Morgan emerged from the fog, slightly worn out from the fighting, but still alive. "Cripes. How'd you know where I was?"  
"I...I didn't." Morgan replied with hesitation. "I just...went with my gut..."

Miriel hit Morgan with a tome.  
"Mayhap a modicum of caution would be required in a situation like this!" She said.  
"Any signs of the scouting party?" Lucina asked.  
Miriel shook her head. "Nary a sign of them. This fog is the problem...and the point of origin of this seemingly endless wave of Grimleal..."

Noire let loose a barrage of arrows, with Inigo and Yarne protecting her flank.  
"Gods I can barely see through this!" Noire said as she let another arrow fly.  
"Yarne! Surely you can smell them?!" Inigo asked.  
Yarne kicked a Grimleal and bit the neck of another. "I can't smell past this fog! The air is so thick!!"

_...Thick???_

"W-wait. What did you just say?!" Noire asked Yarne.  
Yarne sighed as he replied. "The air is thick! You can't see-" .  
"I KNOW! Do you smell anything moist in the air? Like water? Noire interrupted.  
Yarne shook his head. "N-no! I thought it was weird, but..."

_...This weather is unnatural for a good reason. It's magic!_

"Inigo! Yarne! We must look for Laurent! He'll know what to do!" Noire yelled as she ran.  
"N-Noire?! W-wait!" Inigo yelled as he gave chase. "Come on, Yarne! We have to high tail it!"

Laurent was not far, dispatching Grimleal with well-placed spells and curse traps from Tharja and Henry.  
Suddenly, a blue-fire arrow landed next to them.  
"Tharja! Henry! Control your curses! Noire is coming!" Laurent yelled.  
Noire arrived with Inigo and Yarne.  
"What the hell are you three doing?! Why aren't you at your post?!" Tharja asked angrily.  
Noire replied while she tried to catch her breath. "Yarne and I just noticed something. The air! It's..."  
"Unnatural. We're working on it." Laurent interrupted her.  
"This is some strong illusionary magic. I'm still trying to pinpoint the location. I'm placing hexes where these Grimleal are coming from." Tharja added.  
Henry smirked. "We almost have it. We're sure it's coming from the heart of the forest."

_...The heart??? But that's where...._

 

Meanwhile, at the heart of the forest....

"Chrom! I need another lance!" Sumia asked.  
"Here! Use it carefully! It's our last one!" Chrom said as he passed Sumia a steel lance.  
Frederick came to Chrom's side. "Milord, I don't think we're going to last long. We have to find a way to end this wave of Grimleal! We can't fight forever in these conditions! Not with a party this small!"  
"Nnggghh!!!" Robin grimaced in pain.  
Chrom immediately raced to her side. "R-Robin!"  
A Grimleal saw a vulnerable Robin and rushed to attack her.

_Blast! I won't make it in time!!!_

Robin barely dodged out of the way and stabbed the Grimleal with her Levin Sword.  
"Robin! Are you hurt?!" Chrom said as he made sure there was no immediate threat.  
"I...I'm fine." Robin replied. "This fog...it's not moist. It's not a work of nature, it's an illusion from a skilled mage."  
Aversa jumped down from her pegasus. "I sensed it too. It's not far from where we are."

_I'm glad Aversa caught up pretty quick...but how the heck do we find the source of this illusion..???_

"This is risky, but it's riskier than waiting around and formulating a plan." Aversa said. "We split up, in pairs. Skirt the heart of the forest, perhaps a two hundred meter radius. The mage is not far."  
Everyone nodded, and got on their pegasi and flew towards separate directions.

_...Nnnn? My vision...it's...blurry..._

"Honey? What's wrong?!" Chrom asked.  
A sharp pain sensation shot up her right arm.

_Ack!! That....Grimleal...he must've grazed it...badly..._

"Y-you're bleeding!!!" Chrom yelled.  
Robin shook her head. "I-it's nothing. We have to..."

_...Oh no. Not now...stay awake! STAY. AWAKE!!!_

"Fight....fight...and live....Chrom." Robin said.  
"W-what?!" Chrom replied in confusion.  
Robin flew a bit lower and kicked Chrom of her pegasus and fired a blue flame from her tome.  
The pegasus then flew away in a panic, racing away from Chrom, with Robin fainting on her back.  
"ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chrom yelled.

 

The army could see a blue flame paint the foggy sky.

_.....That sign...._

"Flavia! Walhart! The scouting party's in trouble! We have to go to them!" Lucina yelled.  
Flavia shook her head. "We can't! Not now! It's too dangerous!"  
Lucina tried to run towards it, but Walhart blocked her path. "Fool! If you run to it you will surely find death, not the scouts! We can't help them in the current condition we're in!"  
"OUT OF MY WAY, CONQUERER! OUR PARENTS ARE IN DANGER, DAMMIT!" Lucina yelled as she tried to push Walhart away.  
Severa then held Lucina back. "Severa?! Not you too!" Lucina angrily replied, but noticed Severa was crying.  
"...We have to believe in them. I want to rush to my mother and father as much as you do...but I want to meet them here, not somewhere else. Even if we go now, we will die, then WHO will help them?!" Severa replied with a slap.  
Lucina stood up and slapped Severa. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SIGN MEANS?! IT MEANS-"  
"DON'T LET YOUR FEARS CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT, LUCINA!" Severa interrupted her and slapped her again.   
"That sign means 'danger' not 'I'm in danger'." Severa replied. "You know it. I know it. Everyone here knows it."  
Both Morgans tried to comfort Lucina. "We want to help too, but...it's far too risky right now. We must slowly make our way to them, making sure the path to them is clear, so we can pull them out if needed."  
Lucina clenched her first and held back. "Y-you're right...You're all...right..."

Walhart smiled and threw his axe, killing a handful of Grimleal hiding in the bushes near them.  
"Let's regroup! We let's draw their attention here, away from the scouts!" Walhart yelled and raised his axe.  
Lucina nodded and ordered the children near her to draw attention from the Grimleal.

 

Back in the heart of the forest...

_Dammit...Robin!!!!_

Chrom stood up and began running towards Robin's direction. He soon caught up to her pegasus, but it was slain and filled with arrows.

_DAMMIT!_

Chrom pressed on, slaying Grmileal that tried to slow him down and kill him.   
He could hear fighting from a short distance.

_Please be you, Robin. PLEASE!_

Chrom ran and found Aversa, with Cherche and Kellam.  
He then focused on the task at hand, the three were facing a familiar sorcerer.  
"Validar...?!" Chrom drew his sword. "Can't you just stay dead?!"  
Aversa scoffed. "Oh believe me, he wanted to. It seems Grima is unfinished with him."   
Cherche chucked tomahawks at him, with Kellam pelting spears towards Validar. Validar however keeps destroying them mid-air before they can get close.  
"He's powerful. That's Validar, alright." Aversa said. "He's just a lifeless puppet, though. One good strike will kill him."

_I've had enough of this idle chat. I'm ending him, now!_

Chrom rushed to Validar, barely dodging the hexes and spells Validar throws at him.  
"Urgh, just seeing you makes me sick!" Chrom yelled as he attempted to slice Validar's head off at close range. Validar however teleports away and above Chrom.  
Aversa chuckled. "That's my line, Chrom." Aversa delivered a hex that he placed at Chrom's cape. It unleashed a barrage of shadowy chains that prevented Validar from casting spells.  
Validar fell. Aversa walked to him and looked at him with a vengeful face. "This is for the lie you fed me, you imbecile."  
She snapped her fingers and the chains tightened so much it squeezed all the blood out of Validar, killing him for good.

As they guessed, he was the source of the fog, and the fog dissipated.   
Sumia, Frederick, Cordelia, and Vaike soon joined them.  
"There you are! Gods we heard noises and guessed you were engaging the source!" Sumia said.  
Cordelia smiled with relief but noticed Robin was missing. "....Milord. Where's the exalt?"  
Chrom clenched his fist and replied. "...She saved me. I was giving chase but I had to deal with Validar first. Now I don't know where she is..."  
Aversa sighed. "We have failed, then. Robin is probably in the hands of Grima."  
Priam and Donnel suddenly appear, with Robin on their back. "Don't underestimate us, Aversa. We got you your exalt."  
"Me and ol' Priam here saw a bunch of Grimleal tryin' to run away. We thought it was odd, so we gave chase." Donnel added.  
"We walloped them good and took Robin before they could really lose us." Priam said.   
Cherche then rushed to Robin's side and examined her. "This isn't good. She's lost a lot of blood. We have to treat her or she'll never regain consciousness."  
Chrom carried Robin. "I'll bring her to Lissa. I can hear the sounds of Walhart's cavalry getting closer. They must've cleared the forest."

While they were making their way towards the base of the mountain, Lissa, Emmeryn, and Libra were treating Robin in a caravan.  
Chrom approached and asked for Lissa. "What's it like in there?"  
Lissa shook her head. "We've...stopped the bleeding, but something's still slowly killing Robin."  
"Wait. It just occurred to me. When we went and saved her, she didn't have Falchion on her." Priam added.   
"Did she regain consciousness at least?" Chrom asked.   
Lissa shook her head again. "No...but what you just said, Priam..."

Lissa then led both of them into the caravan and pointed at Robin's right arm. It was pulsing violently with a red and dark purple color.  
"....Gods...what happened?" Chrom exclaimed.   
Just then, Aversa ordered her pegasus to fly close by while she joined the others watching Robin.  
"...Sigh. We'll need Robin's story about the arm. Priam. Call for Tharja. Now."

Priam obliged and moments later, Tharja was with them too.   
"What's the matter?" Tharja asked.  
Aversa then whispered something to Tharja. Tharja grinned and plucked a hair from Chrom.   
"O-ow! What's that for?!" Chrom said in pain.  
"We're gonna yank Robin's consciousness out of her body for awhile. We need to know what happened before Priam and Donnel got to her." Aversa replied.  
Tharja then planted a curse on the strand of hair of Chrom she got and burned it. She got this smoke and let Robin inhale it. "Hoooo I've been wanting to try this ritual since the two of you got wed..."  
Robin's 'spirit' then woke up, dizzy. "I....wha...EVERYONE?!"  
Aversa immediately gestured Robin to save her words. "Time is short. We need to know what happened. Falchion's missing and your right arm is unnatural. What did you do."  
"I...I was surrounded by a bunch of Grimleal. They said something about taking me to Grima. So...I stabbed myself with Falchion. I...I didn't want to get to Grima alive, but...Falchion reacted and it didn't even kill me." Robin replied.  
"I'll slap you when you regain consciousness, but what do you mean by it reacted differently?" Aversa said.  
Robin tried to recall. "Ah. I remember. Falchion broke. The blade however...I saw it...fuse with my body. I then felt a sensation of pain on my right arm. Which is..."  
"Indeed odd. With the amount of blood you lost, you shouldn't be feeling anything on that arm." Aversa interrupted.  
Tharja shook her head. "Now we're racing against a clock. We have to get that blade out of you, or else you really won't wake up."  
Robin groveled. "I-I'm sorry...I just..."  
Chrom tried his best to smile. "Don't worry, we'll get it out."  
Robin grimaced in pain. "I....I don't think I can stay like this forever. I can feel myself...being pulled back to my body."  
"Go back. We'll handle it from here." Tharja replied.  
Robin's 'spirit' then went back to her body. Chrom then looked at Aversa and Tharja. "How the hell do we separate Falchion from her body?!"  
Emmeryn gulped. "Hmph. It seems the ex-exalt already knows. Come on. Tell your brother." Aversa replied.  
Emmeryn lifted Robin's right arm. "The essence of Grima is slowly creeping towards the rest of her body. Soon it will and it will consume her life essence, and she'll be truly lost to us, and she will be nothing but a vessel for Grima."  
Libra pointed at the top of Robin's right arm. "Thankfully it's still at this point...but we must...cut-off Grima's essence if we are to save her."  
Chrom realized what they were telling him. "You mean...we have to...."  
Lissa nodded in tears.

 _....Gods...there is no other choice....is there?!_  
I mean....god the choice is so obvious...but why can't I make the decision!!!  
It's just like that time...in Plegia...Emm...you made the decision for me...and even Robin was ready to give the order...but you two were ready...and I wasn't....

Chrom punched the floor of the caravan.

_Not this time. I can't hesitate. Not now. Robin didn't hesitate when she tried to kill herself to prevent Grima from using her...  
I can't look at her if I hesitate now._

"Let me do it." Chrom said.  
Libra nodded and bandaged the area of the arm Chrom had to cut off. Chrom then swiftly cut it off with Falchion. Robin woke up due to the shock and pain it brought.  
She yelled, but everyone held her down as Lissa and Emmeryn closed her exposed arm. The arm they cut off then was losing its color. The purple aura left the arm, and latched itself onto Chrom's Falchion.  
"What...what's happening....!!!!" Chrom struggled as the weight of Grima's essence was slowly melding with Falchion's awakened power.   
Robin broke free as everyone was distracted with what was happening. She then jumped at Chrom and took Falchion from him.  
"You...missed a spot....Chrom!!!" Robin then stabbed herself where she did the same earlier with Grim-Falchion.   
She collapsed to the floor. A purple aura emerged from Robin's body and was absorbed into Awakened Falchion.   
"ROBIN!" Chrom yelled, but before anyone could help Robin, she pulled Awakened Falchion out of her chest herself.

_GODS that was...painful to say the least...but I can definitely feel a certain...absence. Yes. Grima's essence is no longer in my body..._

Everyone around Robin was looking at her with shock and awe. Robin looked at them confused. "...I'm fine, everyone. I-I'm sorry to scare you all..."  
Lissa pointed at Awakened Falchion. "....I don't recall...Falchion...glowing like that."  
Robin noticed that she was still holding Falchion, the 'eye' that was once glowing blue, was now glowing gold.

_....Wh-wha???_

The convoy stopped for a moment because of the ruckus they caused.  
"Hey! Is everything ok in there?!" Basilio yelled as he and the rest of the army closed in on the caravan.  
Everyone was confused when they saw Falchion glow gold. Tiki on the other hand was smiling.  
"...In all my years...finally, the Fire Emblem manifests in a form I've only heard rumors of."

Chrom, Lucina, Emmeryn, and Robin looked at Tiki.  
"...The Fire Emblem? I thought..." Chrom looked at his shield, that once housed the gemstones used in the Awakening ritual.  
Tiki shook her head. "The Fire Emblem is not one item, but a timeless item that is present in times of need. Most of the time, it is a shield or weapon of legend, perhaps a crest or seal, and sometimes it is a stone of some sort..."  
Tiki then approached Robin and held her left arm high as she helped Robin lift Awakened Falchion high. "But now...it's finally shown itself in its true form. You now wield...the purest form of Fire Emblem. This is what the Fire Emblem has always symbolized. It is... the very Will of the Divine Dragons."

 


	14. The Fire Emblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin barely escaped the Grimleal, with the timely help of Priam and Donnel. Moments before she escaped, she attempted to kill herself with Grim-Falchion, to render her body useless to Grima, however what happened when the blade met her body was different from what normally would happen. Grim-Falchion fused with her body, and again made her vulnerable to Grima's influence and power. To save her, Chrom severed her right arm, where the taint of Grima was prominent as it soon began to spread from her arm to the rest of her body. Grima's essence latched itself unto Falchion, and it transformed into what Tiki called the 'purest' form of the Fire Emblem.

Tiki showed everyone Chrom's shield. "As you all know, the mount for the gemstones is what we called the Fire Emblem."  
"However, the Fire Emblem of legend wasn't always so." Tiki said as she returned the shield to Chrom.  
Tiki took a deep breath before she continued. "In my slumber, I've seen visions of Fire Emblems through time. Commonly, it has been a 'weapon' to fight evil. A sword, and the shield that we see today. However, through time it was also a crest, a seal, a sacred stone, and even a medallion."  
"So what makes...this...thing the 'purest' form of the Fire Emblem?" Lucina asked.  
"The Fire Emblem was always symbolized the will of man to live and fight evil, and most importantly, it represents the will of the divine dragons." Tiki replied.

_So...this new...Falchion is the purest form of the Fire Emblem??_

Tiki turned to Robin and smiled. "Thanks to you, Falchion has now become just that. Even with Grima and Naga's essence in it, it is still a beacon of the will of the divine dragons."  
"Shinryu. That is what the divine dragons were called in the oldest of times." Tiki added.  
Robin raised Falchion with her left arm and gave it back to Chrom. "Well...clearly this is a task for you, dear."  
Chrom shook his head and smiled. "My bloodline has been that of the legendary hero-king, but you are literally of both Naga and Grima's bloodline."

_...Oh gods...he's not..._

"It's yours to wield...and yours alone." Chrom said with a smile. "Falchion was made to slay dragons, but I think even the divine dragons wouldn't say that is their will."  
Lucina nodded. "That sword represents harmony between Grima and Naga. Even with both light and darkness known to be in conflict, it is instead in harmony."  
"But...but I...I mean look at me! I'm in no condition to fight with swords! I'm not a lefty!" Robin replied.  
Morgan chuckled. "That's a horrible excuse, mother."  
Female Morgan nodded in agreement. "That wouldn't stop you, would it?"  
Before Robin could reply, Frederick interrupted. "Come now, Robin. Even amongst all of us Shepherds, you had the aptitude to learn every weapon man can hold."  
"Teach has to agree with ol' Frederick there." Vaike replied with a sigh. "I could learn to use a sword, but lances? Hah! Out of my league. I can break those easily with my axe though."  
Sumia held Robin's hand and tried to convince her. "You tried to teach me how to use a sword, and you remember, you said I'd be better off learning how not to trip than how to swing a sword!"

Robin gave Falchion a few swings, and oddly enough, it felt very light and natural to her.

_I guess this is my fate. Or rather, I chose this path. Emmeryn...she chose to jump. Lucina chose to travel through time. And I....I chose to finish Grima with my hand instead of having Chrom do it. I knew what I had to do back then...and now...I know what I must do._

"Even with all her strength, Grima won't survive a clean hit from the Fire Emblem now." Tiki said. "Of course...being able to do that is just one step."  
Flavia nodded. "She's right. Now that we're finally at the mountain, we have to first infiltrate that damn spire and look for Grima and kill her."  
"No doubt the area around the spire will be well guarded. Those Grimleal will literally throw their lives away for Grima." Walhart added.  
Aversa agreed and put a red mark around the map. "Flying into the spire is not an option. Scouts reported ballistae and sniper towers. They so much as see a feather from a pegasus or a scale from a wyvern, they will open fire, with pin-point accuracy no doubt."  
"On-foot and on steeds is the best option we have, but...I'm guessing Robin already has a special tactic in mind?" Priam said.

Robin smirked.  
"Oh gods, save us from whatever she has planned!" Flavia said.  
"By now, they definitely know that we are going to march most likely head-on. They probably think we are desperate." Robin said.  
Frederick furrowed slightly. "Well...they wouldn't be completely wrong to think so."  
Robin nodded. "That's precisely what the plan revolves around. They think we are desperate so their plan revolves around us being desperate."  
Chrom shook his head. "I...don't exactly follow where you are going with this."  
Robin pointed at the valley overlooking the entrance to the main structure. "It is as Priam said. Marching on-foot and on steeds is our best course of action. And as Aversa said, flying in there is a death-wish."  
"So...what exactly are we going to do?" Flavia asked.  
"We march. Head on. There is no room for creativity here. There are too many uncertainties at play here, but there is one thing for certain that won't fail, us marching straight to them." Robin replied.  
Basilio laughed. "HAH! Now THAT'S my kind of plan!"  
"That doesn't mean I don't have any tricks though." Robin added.

Robin took the map and began drawing important locations.  
"First, we have the four gates surrounding the main structure. Nothing out of the ordinary with these gates, save for the northern gate." Robin said.  
Lucina peeked and snapped her finger. "It's...it's very close to the spire!"  
"Indeed. Tactically speaking, the spire should be at the heart of the structure, to make sure that infiltrating it from any side with take the same amount of time. Attacking the north gate is the most efficient path because of our limited numbers." Robin replied.  
Cynthia raised her hand. "But wouldn't that mean that the northern gate is the most heavily guarded one?"  
Miriel smiled. "An astute observation, but while it is most likely the most heavily guarded one, it is also the most vulnerable one." Miriel pointed at the north east section of the structure.  
"Is that....oil?" Laurent asked.  
Robin nodded. "Yes. That is their main source of oil, no doubt to make fire arrows, cannon balls and perhaps traps."  
"So what's the plan, dump that giant oil tower on them and burn them all?" Severa asked impatiently.  
"Yes and no, actually." Robin replied. "We will assign a small but powerful force to draw attention to the north gate. Of course, we'll need to cause enough 'worry' among them to make them call for reinforcements to focus on the northern gate, which is where that oil tower will come in."  
Robin then drew a circle on the east and west wall. "We'll split the rest of the army into two, one on the east and one on the west. When the northern team gives the signal, those two groups will charge in from the east and west gates. With most reinforcements being bottlenecked at the north, paving a way to the spire should be much easier."  
Female Morgan then draws an big cross mark on the northern portion of the structure. "But that main force would have to commit to their attack if you want to maintain the thought of us being desperate. If they so much as show signs of retreating before the other two teams make it close to the spire, the Grimleal will no doubt become suspicious or perhaps even figure out our plan."  
"That is why I'll be with the northern team. Grima and the Grimleal want to see me that badly, I'll give them exactly what they want." Robin replied.  
"Very well." Chrom said. "The Ylliseans and Plegians will take the east wall."  
Walhart nodded. "The Valmese and Chon'sin will take the west wall then."  
Priam put his shoulder on Robin. "The Radiant Front will be by your side, milady."

 

_This...this actually might work!_

 

Robin closed her book and pointed at the map. "Ok then. Once I give the signal, the east and west armies will charge in, make their way north and pincer the Grimleal that the Raidant Front and I will engage."  
"Once we make do with most of them we will escort each other to the spire through the northern entrance." Chrom added.  
Walhart nodded. "I volunteer to be the rear guard. None of those Grimleal scum will so much as scratch you."  
Robin smiled. "Very well. Once we are inside the spire, we barricade the doors and make our way to Grima."  
Morgan raised his hand. "This...this plan relies on us knowing that Grima is even in that spire. How do we even know that?"  
"...He has a point, mother." Lucina added.  
"When the Grimleal were taking me away, they mentioned Grima being in the spire. That's where they planned to take me, so that means she should be there." Robin replied.

Everyone agreed and nodded in unison.  
"That settles it then. We deploy tomorrow morning. Check your weapons, armor, and supplies tonight and get some rest." Robin said before dismissing everyone.  
Before Chrom and Lucina could leave, they are stopped by Robin.

"Chrom...Lucina...I need your help." Robin said.  
"Anything, mother." Lucina replied. "What is it you need of us?"  
Robin drew Falchion.  
Chrom smirked. "She wants us to spar. She needs to know she can wield the sword properly."  
"Well...sure but, two against one??" Lucina hesitated.  
"Dear...I'm fighting Grima tomorrow, and all of the Grimleal. I think this little disadvantage pales in comparison to what we face tomorrow." Robin replied.  
Lucina smiled. "I guess so..."  
Lucina equipped an exquisite rapier, while Chrom held Mercurius.  
Robin took a deep breath. "...Here I come!"

Robin charged at Lucina first, swinging Falchion horizontally. Lucina fluidly dodges them and executes Aether from the air. Robin's left arm however reacted on its own and blocked both attacks. With this opening, Robin kicked Lucina away from her. As she was recovering, Chrom charged at her with diagonal cuts. Robin somehow dodges and blocks all of Chrom's attacks. Chrom and Robin clash, and while they do, Lucina suddenly attacks Robin from the right.

_Blast! I don't have a right arm to begin with! Of course my right is a perpetual flank!!! Darn it Chrom and I are clashing and he's pressuring me. I can't just...throw a spell like I used to!_

Suddenly, an 'ephemeral' arm extends from where Robin's right arm used to be and blasts Lucina with Thoron. This knocksback Lucina as she barely put her sword up in time to slap the bolt away. Chrom was distracted by this and Robin strikes him with a shoulder tackle, and stabs his pauldron. They briefly paused.

"....Clearly you can still fight." Chrom said with a smile.  
Lucina got up and nodded. "There was no doubt."  
Robin looked at her right arm. Awhile ago, an arm did appear, but now, it is gone.  
"...What the heck was that?" She asked.  
Falchion suddenly glowed brightly. "Ephemeral Arts is what mortals called it. For us though, it's just divine magic."

_Did....did I just...hear that?_

Robin, Chrom, and Lucina looked around them for anyone else.  
"That....that wasn't any of you was it?" Robin asked.  
Chrom and Lucina shook their heads.  
"Hey. You. Heir to both Naga and Grima's blood. It was us."  
They looked around again. It was still just the three of them.  
"YOUR SWORD, YOU DASTARD!"  
Robin was startled and obeyed. Falchion was glowing very brightly.  
"Yeesh. Finally. You mortals are really funny."  
"Uh...you're...a sword. A talking...sword." Robin said.  
Falchion flashed twice, as if to mimic someone blinking. "Yes and no. We are not a sword, we are the manifestation of Grima and Naga housed within your sword, milady."  
Lucina and Chrom looked at each other. "...Gods I really wish Falchion could speak. When I was still the one wielding it."  
Lucina nodded at Chrom. "I would've appreciated your voice in Falchion during the dark times...."  
A sigh was heard from Falchion. "Ephemeral Arts, is what mortals called it. Us divine dragons lack the finesse that your mortals have when you cast spells and swing swords. You don't really see it, but when we do the same motion, silhouettes of mortal limbs do the motion for us. That's basically what you saw when your right arm, which you don't have was trying to execute the motion of casting the spell. You executed Ephemeral Casting with your absent right arm, which basically summoned an ephemeral arm for you that was able to cast a spell for you, despite you lacking said arm."  
"Does...does executing Ephemeral Arts have any consequence? I mean...it's such a powerful combat art. It should have a drawback of some sort." Robin replied.  
Falchion flashed twice again. "The fact you're a mortal means you shouldn't be able to do so, but because you alone can wield the Fire Emblem in its purest form, AND survive the mental and physical stress it applies to your mortal body means that shouldn't be a problem."  
"It...it is doing so? But...Falchion feels so light." Robin replied with a quizzed expression.  
Falchion lflashed several times, as if to mimic a chuckle. "Well you're not a normal mortal to begin with, remember? You transformed into a Fell Dragon for awhile when you helped those ships reach the shores of Origin Peak."  
Robin sighed. "I...really need to understand this power I have.."  
"We might not have the luxury of time to do so." Chrom interrupted.  
"Father's right, mother. We should rest. Tomorrow is going to demand a lot from us."  
"Your family is right. Rest up. We'll help you tomorrow. After all, you are STILL a mortal. If the form is weak, it won't be able to wield the Fire Emblem."

_They all have a point. If anything I am also exhausted from conjuring up a plan on such short notice._

"You're right...Let's go back to the tent. We should rest up."

 

Meanwhile, inside Falchion.

"You really think she can pull it off, Naga?" Grima said.  
Naga smiled. "You forget that she beat you, accepted you, and then used your power."  
"I'm just saying...she's still a mortal." Grima replied. "And don't forget, the Grima she faces is a much stronger one. Her memories are colliding with mine, but it did provide some important information."  
"What else could you possibly have seen other than massacre?" Naga asked.  
"Well...she wasn't joking around when she 'defiled' Mount Prism." Grima replied.  
Naga suddenly had a serious look on her face. "She....she wouldn't...."  
"Oh she did. There's a reason Ylisse became the new holy place in Ylisse, what with Mount Prism defiled AND Tiki's body in Ylisse." Grima replied. "...That world literally the existence of Naga...assimilated into Grima's very own."  
"...I understand your doubt now." Naga replied. "But still...I have faith. These mortals have done so much despite their limitations."  
Grima smiled and comforted Naga. "I hope you're right. Then again, this mortal is far more clever than the many other mortals I've met. She's something special."  
Naga smiled at Grima. "Yes...very special indeed."

 


	15. One, But Not Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin now wields the 'purest' form of the Fire Emblem. With a battle plan at hand, she and the armies banded against Grima march towards the Heart of Origin Peak. They must first plow through the compound and make it to the Spire, where hopefully, Grima is.

Robin and Aversa kept pacing back and forth at the War Tent.  
"This isn't good enough. We'll still suffer casualties if we go through with it!" Robin exclaimed.  
Aversa shrugged. "If we wait any longer, we'll be overrun with god knows how many Grimleal that she conjures up!"  
Robin slammed the War Table. "Which is why we need a BETTER plan! FAST!"  
Robin sighed. "...I need to walk."

Outside the tent, everyone was smiling with confidence. Robin looked at the Fire Emblem at her hip and guessed it was because of that.

_...All of them are counting on me to defeat Grima...and make sure they go back home to live to tell the story of how they were there when Grima finally died for good._

Lucina looked at Robin and waved. "Mother! You look...troubled."  
Robin smiled. "Ah, Lucina. Glad to see you awake so early."  
"So...we march in a few, right?" Lucina asked.  
Robin shook her head. "I'm...not so sure. Aversa and I are still finalizing the details of the plan. We're making sure there's little to no risk to everyone in the coming battle."  


Robin and Lucina sat down, watching the sunrise.  
"Lucina....when you went back to our time...were you sure it would work?" Robin asked.  
Lucina smiled and shook her head. "Honestly, no. I knew of the ritual, but it's not like Naga gave me a list of things I must accomplish to prevent the future from happening. I had to just arrive here and figure it all out as I went."  
"Really, just like that?" Robin replied.  
"Well...it may sound easy, but it was only possible because of you, father, the Shepherds and the others that came with me." Lucina said.

_Figure it all out, huh..._

Robin smiled and stood up. "Tell everyone to prep up. We leave in thirty minutes."  
"Yes, mam!" Lucina replied with a smile.

Robin went back to the War Tent, where Aversa was still drawing on the War Map.  
"Ok, Robin, I think I finally got it." Aversa said.  
Robin shook her head. "It's alright. What we have planned will do. There's no need to complicate it any further."  
Aversa raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You were splitting hairs awhile ago."  
"It's alright. I figured it out." Robin replied.

 

Moments later, Robin charged through the front gates as the Fell Dragon to break it down, then back to her human form. Together with the Radiant Front, they began engaging the Grimleal while they tried to make their way to the oil tower. As expected, the number of Grimleal guarding the area were many, but it far surpassed what Robin estimated.

 

"Bring the tower down! Now!!!" Robin yelled as she signaled Priam to bring down the oil tower.  
Priam shook his head. "We're trying, dammit!"  
"Robin, Priam! Clear a path for me and maybe I can do something about it!" Donnel yelled.  
Robin sighed and channeled the dark energy of Grima within the Fire Emblem and uses Ephemeral Arts to kill a good amount of Grimleal blocking their way to the tower with a Fell Breath.

Donnel saw the opening and made a beeline for the tower.  
"How much longer until Chrom and the others get here?! We'll be overrun if they don't come soon!" Priam yelled as he performed an Aether that killed a number of Grimleal.  
Robin replied after cutting down an enemy Grimleal General. "I-I don't know! They should be inside the compound and en-route to us by now!"

 

Meanwhile, just behind the Spire...

 

Grima was not at the spire, but was instead expecting activity at the rear flank of the Spire coming from east, south, or west. As she predicted, Ylisseans, Plegians, Feroxi, and the Shepherds made their way from the east, while the Chon'sin and Valmese arrived from the west.  
"Clever plan. Now that you found me....what's the next step of your brilliant strategy?" Grima smirked as she looked at Chrom.  
"We kill you, that's what." Chrom replied as he gave the signal for everyone to charge at Grima.  
Grima sighed. "Ugh. Mortals. Weak, frail, and very simple minded."

Grima transformed and executed a Fell Breath. Henry and Aversa were able to erect a magical barrier, but Grima slammed her gargantuan tail at the Valmese and Chon'sin.  
"HRUUAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Walhart emerged from the rubble and charged and threw Wolf Berg towards one of the orbs on Grima's wings.  
Say'ri and Yen'fay went for the other wing, with Sol Katti and Amatsu in hand. The other Valmese and Chon'sin began attacking the tail.  
Wolf Berg bounced of the orb, not even causing a scratch. Say'ri and Yen'fay were swatted away with a flap of Grima's giant wings. Grima slammed her tail again, killing a handful of Valmese and the Chon'sin.

Aversa, Chrom, and the Shepherds went for Grima's head.  
The children were at the vanguard, not wanting their parents to die this time.  
Lucina jumped from Female Morgan's pegasus and aimed for Grima's eye, but the scales around it were tough, and she bounced off it and was caught by Cynthia.  
Miriel, Laurent, Morgan, Aversa, Henry, and Tharja simultaneously attacked Grima's temple with a combination of their most potent spells, but it only made her flinch very slightly.  
Grima slammed the ground hard, dismounting everyone on their horse with a shockwave from the force behind it.  
"This...this is....this is definitely different from what Robin had in mind..." Frederick said.  
Chrom got up. "I know...dammit someone must give word to her, and we also need to back her up. The Grimleal are engaging her and the Radiant Front!"  
Cordelia nodded and whistled for her pegasus. "Leave it to me!"  
"NO! Wait!" Chrom yelled, but Cordelia was already flying northward.  
Cherche noticed Cordelia flying north. "Everyone! Attack Grima now! We have to buy time for Cordelia!"  
Every father, mother, son, and daughter of Ylisse did their best and attacked Grima, but they couldn't leave so much as a scratch on her scales.  
Grima noticed Cordelia flying towards the north and immediately flew in front of Cordelia, blocking her path.

"You would....run from this fight? You would run from your friends?! How typical." Grima grinned.  
Cordelia smirked. "I'm not the one running."  
Severa was on another pegasus and already ahead of Cordelia.  
Grima noticed the deception and looked away from Cordelia and wound up her claw to swing at Severa.  
"I don't think so!" Cordelia yelled as she skillfully threw a spear aimed at Grima's eye.  
Grima ignored this, as the spear bounced off her eye.  
"IF you just let me be...I may have just killed your daughter...but now I'll make her suffer before I kill YOU." Grima roared.  
Cordelia tried to retreat but Grima used one of her giant claws to skewer Cordelia's pegasus, and pin her to the ground.  
"GO, Severa! Just go!" Cordelia yelled.  
Severa looked back, but reluctantly kept flying.  
Grima flapped her wings violently, buffeting Severa off her pegasus. Before Severa would hit the ground though, she was caught by Robin, who transformed into Grima.

"You should really just learn to let us live our lives, Grima!" Robin roared back and put Severa down as she tackled Grima.  
Lissa ran to Cordelia. "Cordelia! Tell me where you are hurt!"  
Cordelia slowly crawled away from where she was brought down. "Agh...my...my leg. My right leg...I think...I think it's broken..."  
"GRIMLEAL!!!!" Inigo yelled from behind.

_Dammit, not even a moment to recuperate!_

Chrom raised his sword and pointed it towards the Grimleal attacking from behind. "Everyone, charge!"  
One of Walhart's surviving soldier yelled the same thing. Walhart picked up Wolf Berg and reorganized his troops and had them charge towards their rear flank together with Say'ri, Yen'fay, and the Chon'sin.

Grima swiped Robin with a claw slash, making Robin reel back and destroying a few buildings doing so.  
Grima taunted. "Clever plan, too bad we're one and the same person. I thought you'd do something like this and I took the liberty of being the one to welcome your weak mortal friends."  
"You'll never accept that we just want to live our lives the way we want...under our own reign." Robin replied.  
"Of course not. You are weak, and the weak are meant to be ruled, else you taint the land with your feeble existence." Grima replied with a laugh.  
Robin breathed out a Fell and Holy breath, which surprised Grima.  
Grima shielded herself with a magical barrier. "Peculiar. I never thought it possible. No wonder your outward appearance is very different than the last time I saw it. The blood of Grima AND Naga now flow through you..."  
Robin headbutted Grima. "And what of it?! Since you won't let us live our lives, I'll just have to kill you!"  
Grima recovered and laughed. "Now killing you will be twice the satisfaction. When I rip out your heart I'll both Fell and Divine essences coursing through ME. Then the world will know not of mortals anymore."

Robin noticed that slowly, her friends were being overrun. She executed another Fell Breath, then immediately slew a number of Grimleal attacking the Radiant Front, the Ylisseans, and the Valmese. After doing so however, Grima took her by surprise and bit Robin by her neck.  
Robin yelled in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"This is what happens when your friends are weak. You are much more powerful than them, but because you help them, you becoming just as weak as them!"  
Robin was able to hit Grima to get fangs off her neck. "I'd rather be weak than be alone, Grima!"  
Lucina jumped again to Grima's back with Cynthia's help.  
"Ugh. YOU AGAIN. Pests will always be persistent!" Grima angrily tried to shake Lucina off her back. Lucina was able to keep her balance.  
"The future suffered you. I won't allow that to happen again!" Lucina yelled and charged at Grima's head.  
Grima sighed. "Again you strike at me. Is this your plot?! Your scheme?!"  
Robin smirked and flicked her finger. Suddenly, Lucina was holding the Fire Emblem.  
"We didn't have the Fire Emblem back then...but now we do, and it's just as strong as you!!!" Lucina said as she drove the blade as deep as she could at Grima's eye.  
Grima yelled in pain. The eye bled profusely, and Lucina was caught by Cynthia, while the Fire Emblem returned to Robin.  
"M-MY EYE!!!!" Grima shrieked. "YOU....THAT....THAT'S NOT FOR MORTAL HANDS!!!!"  
"You fail...to understand what the Fire Emblem is, Grima." Robin said as she transformed to her human form. "It's not just a weapon. It's a WILL."  
Grima violently charged at Robin. Robin channeled energy from the sword, summoning a bolt of pure light and dark energy, striking at Grima, making her fall to the ground before she can hit Robin.  
"IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL ANYONE WHO CAN WIELD THAT ACCURSED SWORD!!!" Grima tried to swipe Cynthia and Lucina down, but was stopped by Robin, as she teleported and parried Grima's giant claw away.

Seeing Grima being fought on even grounds gave everyone confidence, while instilling fear in the Grimleal. As the battle continued, soon enough, the Grimleal were defeated, with only Grima left.

Robin just dodged an attack and was caught by Chrom. "You're pushing yourself so hard again..."  
"It's Grima..." Robin smiled. "Do you honestly expect me to do less?"  
Grima saw both of them and attacked, but again, Robin was able to swat her away with the Fire Emblem.  
Robin grabbed Chrom as she transformed into the Fell Dragon again.  
"It turns out that Grima found a way to bring the Dragon Gate here. That's how she' had a seemingly endless amount of Grimleal. She converted the dead and some bandits from beyond the gate and brought them here." Chrom said.  
"I'm guessing you guys are trying to destroy it?" Robin asked.  
Chrom nodded. "Tiki is already working on it. She, Nah, and Nowi are studying the runes on the gate for clues, but they need more time."  
Robin charged at Grima and struck her chest with a strong headbutt, then slammed her head with a vertical tailslash.  
"Time is what I'll give them then." Robin let Chrom down while she and Grima continued fighting.

Robin was eventually exhausted, and could barely keep up with Grima. Grima attacked Robin again, but when Robin blocked Grima with the Fire Emblem, she was sent flying.  
Robin slowly got up, but she heard an explosion behind her. Tiki helped Robin up.  
"The Dragon Gate is no more, Grima. It's just you." Tiki said as she pointed at Grima.  
Grima chuckled. "I AM one, but I am not alone."  
Grima activated a giant magical rune underneath her, causing the whole compound to come crashing down beneath the mountain. Everyone hurt, but not too badly.

The children were suddenly frozen with fear.  
"This....This is..." Lucina could barely speak.   
Around them were the corpses of their parents. Grima brought them from the Dragon Gate.  
"Even in death, your powers still can be used to serve me." Grima said. She raised her left claw, and their souls were siphoned into her. Her scales were now glowing bright red and purple, and her eye recovered.  
Walhart grabbed Wolf Berg and charged at Grima. He was stopped by a phantasmal image of himself.  
"...What witchery is this?!" Walhart exclaimed.  
Grima was then surrounded by phantasmal images of the parents of the future children.  
Severa immediately charged at the image of her mother, attempting to kill her. "They died! They are already dead!!!"  
Her voice snapped the kids out of their fear. An image of Vaike charged at Severa, but he was stopped by Vaike. "They may have failed...but we won't!"  
An image of Chrom stood in front of Lucina. "You are not my father...you are NOT!"  
This image of Chrom mirrored Lucina's moves. Still, Lucina got distracted and was tripped by Chrom, before he could stab her though, Chrom stabbed his image.  
Chrom helped Lucina up. "As you said, Robin. Desperation."  
Robin smirked. "Yup. Desperation. Even Grima stooped down to desperation."

Grima was confused. "What?! What now?!"  
Robin raised up the Fire Emblem, causing the images to disappear one by one. The power used to channel them fused with the Fire Emblem.  
Robin taunted Grima. "Thank you, Grima. Because you brought ourselves back from the future, you gave me the opportunity to feed the Fire Emblem more power."  
"That does nothing. I still have their souls AND their strength." Grima replied.   
"But you are alone." Robin replied and gave everyone the signal to charge. Grima scratched two of her claws together, as if to imitate a snap.  
Suddenly, everyone except for Grima and Robin were frozen. "So are you. Having the body of Tiki, who became the vessel for Naga proved useful. It's a shame I can only use her control of time to this extent, but now you too are alone."  
Robin noticed that it was as Grima said. Everyone around her was frozen in time. She gripped the Fire Emblem tightly.

"Is that all you have to say?" Robin asked.  
Grima shook her head. "Nothing else, really. Just your demise."  
Robin breathed in and out.

_Deep breaths....just like Frederick taught you.  
_ ___Well then. It's time you finally died for good, Grima._


	16. The Fell Dragon's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle has begun. After careful execution of their plan and some wise improvisation on the fly, Robin finally forced Grima to fight her. Unfortunately, Grima used the body of Tiki from the future, who became Naga's vessel to harness Naga's power of time to freeze everyone. Everyone, save for Robin, was frozen in time. After defeating Grima once, Robin must do it again. Despite all that has happened and the near brushes with death and failure, Robin has gone this far.

Grima swiped Robin with a claw slash and slammed her body on Robin.  
"Graaagh!!!" Robin yelled as she collided with a wall.  
Grima perched and taunted her. "Ready to give up yet?!"  
Robin shook her head. "Even if I give up, you'll kill my friends and then me anyway."  
Grima laughed. "You are undoubtedly correct."

Grima attacked again, but Robin flew out of the way and countered with a violent tail swipe at Grima's head.  
"Urgh. You are such a persistent insect!!!!" Grima yelled. "Why can't you just accept that this won't end like last time?!"  
Robin chuckled lightly. "You are in no position to say that, Grima. You are just as naive as we are. You think it's going to send the same way, just because it did in your future. You underestimate the power and will of mortals. My friends knew what we were up against, and what flimsy a plan I had, but they still went with it. Even I won't end you....."  
A silhouette of Naga appeared above Robin. Robin charged up energy and roared, and Naga's silhouette did the same.  
Everyone that was frozen in time was no longer frozen. Robin however transformed back to her human form and collapsed out of exhaustion.  
All the mortals of the realm were not intimidated by this though, all of them were inspired by Robin's refusal to give up.

_Robin...we will always trust you. Do the same for us!_

Chrom raised his sword. "CHAAAARGE!!!"  
Everyone charged at Grima and performed carefully timed dual attacks.  
Meanwhile, Lissa and Libra tended to Robin.  
"Hmm...your body is not showing signs of damage from using so much energy.." Libra said.  
Lissa began healing Robin. "We need you to stay strong, Robin. If it becomes to tough, trust in us!"  
Robin smiled weakly. "....I guess I should rely on you more."

Robin, Lissa, and Libra joined the fight against Grima. Robin wielded Falchion. Grima noticed this and began going for Robin.  
Lucina and Robin executed for a devastating combo attack. Robin violently slashed Grima with Falchion, and left a deep cut at her eye.  
Grima yelled loudly in pain.  
Vaike and Cordelia executed a dual attack, and Grima flinched in pain.  
Tiki pointed at the eye. "Robin! Give us more weak spots and we can exploit those weak spots!!"

Grima flapped her wings violently. "Damn you, mortals!"  
Grima breathed deathly fire on everyone, but Robin transformed to her dragon form and shielded everyone from it.  
Robin flew above Grima and transformed back to her human form and tried to cut Grima's other eye, but missed.   
Sumia flew by Robin and grabbed her. "Come on, Robin! Attack again!"  
Sumia flew close to Grima's belly. Robin extended Falchion and left another deep cut.  
Grima staggered and leaned on a wall and breathed fire again to buy her time to recuperate.

"She's beginning to falter..." Robin said. "We can...we can really do this!"  
Flavia's army, Priam's Army, and Walhart's army went for Grima's belly, while Aversa and Say'ri's army charged at Grima's eye. The Shepherds were focused on protecting and assisting Robin.  
Many minutes passed, and despite their valiant attempts, Grima still showed no sign of weakening further.  
"Dammit. She knows what we're doing...or at least trying to do. She's not leaving any opportunities for me to injure her any further..." Robin said.  
Aversa landed next to Robin. "We have to end this now, Robin. We're running out of tomes here!"  
Lissa was breathing heavily. "I...I'm barely able to keep up. Also I'm on my last staff..."

_....This isn't good....If only we had more time....we could be able to come up with a plan or drag this out a little longer for me to do more!!!_

Falchion began to glow.

"It's a risk, Robin....but use us. ACTUALLY use us."  
_That nearly killed me...and everyone last time.  
_ "You were weak last time.  
_And I'm not weak right now?!_   
Absolutely not. Trust us.   


Robin sighed.  
"....Mother?" Female Morgan tugged on Robin's coat. "What are you planning now?"  
Robin knelt down and smiled at her. "I plan to do something I should've done from the beginning..."  
Robin grabbed falchion by the hilt and the tip of the blade.  
Chrom looked at Robin with concern, but she just smiled back.

_Oh gods...what is she doing?!_

Robin gathered both the energies of Grima and Naga, breaking Falchion in the process. She then transformed into a dragon even larger than Grima. Her scales were golden and much thicker than that of Grima.  
Everyone was shocked, amazed, and slightly frightened.  
"What is this...POWER?!" Grima yelled.  
Robin roared. "Power I was too afraid to use."

Grima charged at Robin, but Robin easily knocked her out with a quick swipe of her claws. Grima crashed down and her left wing was bleeding profusely and had a big gash at the middle.  
".....No.....no......this.....this can't....." Grima said in pain.  
Robin breathed out a white-blue flame that burned Grima's scales.  
Grima couldn't even get up anymore. She finally transformed back to her human form.  
"...I guess this really is how it is to be...." Grima said. "So be it...mortals..."  
Robin transformed back to her human form as well and approached Grima with pity.  
Grima smiled. "...At least...I will die knowing only someone as powerful as you could defeat me."  
"Was that really the point of all this???" Robin asked.   
Grima shook her head. "No. I was...used....and confused. This is all I've ever known, so this is all that's ever driven me. Fighting mortals and ridding the world of your kind is all Validar taught me."  
"Did he...die in your timeline?" Robin asked.  
Grima nodded. "Yes. I knew I was just a pawn for his schemes, so I ended him. Even then...I knew nothing of what to do...and everyone saw me as Grima, the Fell-Dragon. So, I did nothing but live as everyone saw me to be."  
"Rest then...You are free." Robin said softly.  
"...I guess....I guess I can." Grima said as she slowly began to reduce to ash. Her body could no longer house the essence of Grima, and crumbled.

Robin sat down and began to rest out of exhaustion while everyone was celebrating the defeat of Grima.  
Chrom sat down with Robin and hugged her. "You aren't going anywhere this time, right???"  
Robin laughed. "No, dear. Not this time."  
Lucina, and both Morgans immediately ran to Robin and hugged her together with Chrom.  
Robin then put one hand each on male and female Morgan.  
"It's time I did more ruling than fighting...and I think you two will find better use of this power than I can..."  
She bestowed male morgan the essence of Grima, and female morgan the essence of Naga.  
Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "...and with that, I am now just a tactician-exalt of Ylisse."  
Lucina, Chrom, Female Morgan, and Male Morgan smiled at what she said.

Walhart smiled and raised his weapon. "TIME TO HEAD HOME!"

_...Indeed. We can finally head home._

 


End file.
